Sweet Vengeance
by MissAimee.x
Summary: When Ginny Weasley suffers heartbreak at the hands of Harry Potter, all she wants to do is hurt him. Now, she thinks she's found the perfect way. ON HIATUS - being rewritten. Will soon be removed.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley sat down on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of her fifth year. She was heartbroken. All in one summer she had broken up with Dean, and then, all her wildest dreams had come true; Harry Potter had asked her out on a date. She had given him everything. Her heart, her mind, her innocence. Some things could be forgiven, some things could heal. But she had given him the one thing that was irretrievable, and he had laughed at her. She felt violated, and she was filled with nothing but hate for him, she wanted revenge, she wanted to really _hurt_ him.

Ever since he had witnessed the death of his Godfather, Harry had become an extremely mean person. In fact, the only people he was nice to these days were Ron and Hermione. Ginny had felt like he loved her in the short time they'd spent together. He'd seduced her, said he'd loved her ever since the day he'd rescued her from the clutches of Tom Riddle's Diary, had realized just how much he'd loved her when he'd risked his life for her. She was gone when those words came out of his mouth; she was drifting on cloud nine. She felt like she was the only person he could talk to about his life. And he had talked to her, and once she had felt nothing but the deepest sympathy and love for him, he had tossed her aside, saying nothing but "Thanks for an enjoyable summer!"

Since the week before school had started, the day he had dumped her, she had undergone some changes. Her once beautiful red hair was now streaked with black. She wore the darkest make up she could find, painted her nails black, her clothes had become noticeably shorter and tighter, she had relieved herself of all feeling for Harry, other than the deepest loathing she could muster. She'd withdrawn herself from her family, choosing to take the knight bus to Kings Cross instead of traveling with them. No one but her mother had seen her since that dreadful day, and when Ron stepped into her compartment, closely followed by Hermione and Harry, he almost fell over at her new look.

"Ginny! What have you done?" he gasped.

"Yeah, you look shocking!" Harry sneered. Hermione was, for once, speechless.

"I dunno, I've decided to unleash my true personality. Do you remember when you told me you felt like you needed to live up to all our siblings, and you wanted to set yourself apart and be someone other than 'the boy who lived's best friend'?" she asked Ron, who grimaced and looked apologetically at his friend, who just shrugged and said 'I know you want a life, and I want you to have one mate, it's nothing to be ashamed of!' Ginny steamed at how nice he was being to everyone but her.

"Well, I've decided to do the same thing. I always felt so crushed being Mummy's Little Girl. That's not me. I always felt like hat wasn't the person I was meant to be, I was trapped by the child everyone wanted me to be, and the teenager that I wanted to be. So, I decided, after Sirius died, that I didn't want to feel like him." Harry balled his fists, but Hermione was listening intently.

"Explain?" she asked.

"Ok, well he was such an out there, happy guy. But he was trapped in a place he didn't want to be. He talked to me all the time about it." She paused to let this sink in to Harry. One of his biggest gripes was that Sirius had never divulged anything about his life to Harry.

"He was one of my best friends, and the last thing he said to me was 'Gin, don't let anyone keep you hostage. Be the person you want to be, and no one else.' So I'm taking that advice to heart."

"I think that's great Ginny." Hermione praised. "I wish other people could vent their sadness in the same way." She said, looking intently at Harry, whose angry look remained fixed on Ginny, who was smiling cheekily.

"Well, ok, yes I get that. But Mum's going to kill me!" Ron wailed, and sat down.

"Oh, Ronald. Don't be so dramatic. Mum knows, she did my hair. She wasn't happy about it, but I explained why, and said that I was doing it anyway, with or without her permission or help, so she helped."

"So I'm not gunna die?" Ron asked, separating his fingers and staring at her through them.

"No Ron, you're not going to die." She reassured him.

"Well, then…Congratulations on becoming you…finally! I always knew there was something wrong. You started to come out a bit when you were helping Fred and George in the last summer."

"Well, I'm definitely happier than I've ever been," she replied. "And I think Sirius would've been proud, he always said I should get black hair and buy some new clothes. He wanted this."

"How do you know what Sirius wanted!" Harry screeched. Ginny stood up and walked towards him, so her face was an inch from his.

"Just because he didn't tell you everything, it doesn't mean he didn't tell me. People tell me everything, I can be very persuading." She purred, and walked out. Before Harry had a chance to react, Draco Malfoy was standing at the doorway.

"Ooh, Potter, is that your little girlfriend? Looks a little hotter this year doesn't she? I've got my eye on her…" she sneered.

"Don't you dare touch her Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. "Besides, she wouldn't go near you with a ten foot pole!"

"Oh, don't be so sure Potter, I can be," He moved closer and blinked his eyes rapidly a few times. "_Very_ persuading." And he left, going in the direction Ginny had walked.

"Why that little – Ron, doesn't it bother you that he's saying those things about her!" he exclaimed.

"Sure it does, but it shouldn't bother you, remember?" he asked.

"No, it doesn't, it's just because it's Malfoy saying it, that's all," he replied, satisfying all but himself.

He didn't love Ginny, he never had. He had just been so upset, and had wanted to see what would happen. He had taken a vindictive pleasure in breaking her heart. So why did he care so much about something that Malfoy had said?

"Hey Weasley!" Malfoy exclaimed. As soon as he had walked out of the sight range of Potty and his friends, he had broken into a run after the youngest Weasley.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked impatiently.

"You." He answered shortly. He looked her up and down. He'd never realized quite how damn good her body was. It had always been hidden by shabby clothes. Now, he examined her short, pleated skirt and short black singlet with pleasurable interest.

"Malfoy, you are the slimiest wart I have ever met. I hate you, not to mention the fact that your father tried to kill me last year, and I'm not really a forgiving girl. Goodbye." He grabbed her arm.

"But I could be so good for you." He whispered.

He backed her up against a wall and kissed her. She traced her hands up and down his body, unzipping the fly on his jeans. She felt him rise, felt his body pulsing, and she almost laughed. She broke away and pulled his hand from underneath her top. She grasped his fingers in hers, and kissed along his jaw line up to his ears. He started to lift her skirt but she pulled back, whispering, "You'll never get this Malfoy, never." And she walked away, almost doubled over in laughter. _Very impressive though, _she thought to herself as she turned around and saw him staring at her through the glass of the compartment. She hadn't even been aware of them sliding in there.

"Poor little baby, you'll be alright!" she teased, walking away.

""Poor little baby, you'll be alright!"

_You little bitch! How dare you play me like that!_ He thought. He had actually felt for her, wanted her, _needed_ her. And she had played him, taking joy in teasing him. He looked back on all the time he had spent with Ginny Weasley, which wasn't very much at all. He remembered teasing her, had always hated seeing her with Potter and his little gang. He'd always thought she was too pretty for them. But he had never cared about her.

_I still don't now_, Malfoy told himself. _I just wanted a quick fuck, and she was there, and she's suddenly turned hot. It means nothing, nothing at all! _But he just couldn't persuade himself of that.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

Luna Lovegood walked shakily up to the compartment she knew was occupied by Harry, Ron and Hermione. She couldn't quite believe what she had just seen.

"Ron," she said, knocking on the door. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Luna! How were the Crumple Horned Snorkacks?" Tona asked, suppressing a giggle.

"Excellent. I found evidence as to their existence. Now?" She pointed outside the door. The was wiped off Ron and Harry's faces

"Anything you wanna say to Ron, you can say in front of us too!" Harry said defensively.

"After what you did to Ginny this Summer, you'll be lucky if I speak to you at all!" Luna replied. "Ron out!"

"Ron walked out looking mystified. Harrus fists were clenched. He looked menacingly after Luna.

"GOD! A guy can't do anything anymore! I dated a girl, then broke up with he! What's the big?"

"Harry let's be honest," Hermione said, her eyes still on the book in front of her. "You did more than that. You destroyed her, and now look what's happened. Lord know what Ginny will do next!"

"Their conversation was interrupted bu the poinding of Ron's fists against the wall.

"YOU SAW HER DOING WHAT? WITH WHO?"

They heard Luna's calm boice answering, then –

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"RON!" Hermione ran out the door and grabbed Ron's arms before he could run, but he was struggling hard and was almost loose.

"Harry, help me!" she shrieked.

Harry ran out and surveyed the scene with humours. He stood there laughing until Hermione threw him her 'Professor McGonagall' lok and he pulled out his wand.

"Sorry mate. _Petrificus Totalus!_" he yelled, just as Hermione's arms gave out and she let go.

"Luna, what's you sat?" Hermione asked, panting loudly..

"I simply told him what I saw." She replied.

"Which was?"

"Er – Ginny making out with Malfoy."

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed. He started to run, but Hermione whipped out her wand and put him in the full body bind before you could say 'bloody hell!'

"Luna, help me with these two, would you?" Hermisone asked, indicating the boys.

With much effort and moans of 'Gawd you two need to lose some pounds!', the boys were magically bound to the couches in the compartment. Hermione lifted the Body Bind and they jerked around violently in their seats, before they realized they couldn't escape, in which case, they settled down.

"Guys, you can't just go charging after Malfoy, you'd have no chance. Especially since you both helped put his father in Azkaban Harry, so he'd be doubly annoyed at you.

"But Er-my-knee, he screwed my little sister!" Ron exclaimed.

"Actually, I said I saw them making out., I didn't say they had sex." Luna pointed out.

"Yeah, but still," Harry began, but just then, Ginny strolled in, adjusting her skirt where it had been hitched up.

"H all. What happened here?" she asked, laughed at Harry and Ron who had started jerking and swearing violently again, trying to free themselves form the ropes that bound them.

"Oh shut up you two, honestly." Hermione exclaimed. "_Silencio!_"

"Hey Luna," Ginny said happily, hugging her friend. "How was your summer?"

"Er, awesome." Luna replied. She didn't quite know how to react to Ginny after what she had seen. "Um, I'm gunna go see Neville. Bye!" she waved and hurried away.

"Gee, thanks Luna," Hermione muttered.

"So what's up with these two?" Ginny asked, still laughing.

"Well, we just had an interesting talk with Luna," Hermione said slowly.

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"Well, she said she saw you and Malfoy, making out in a compartment."

"Mhmm, and?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Well, these two are a bit pissed."

"Right, well boys, even though it's none of your business who I fall in love with, let alone who I choose to screw, I'll tell you a secret; people are going to be coming to you with a lot of stories this year, because I haven't even begun. So learn to get over it," she walked over to Harry and sat on his lap, one leg on either side, making her skirt rise, revealing her underwear.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" she asked, "'You're too boring Ginny, you don't know how to have fun.' Well guess what, just ask Malfoy, I'm lots of fun now," she looked down and laughed. "Down boy." She whispered. She stood up and walked out, almost bumping into Dean.

"Ginny?" he asked incredulously.

"Hello Deano. Have you seen Malfoy?" she asked, laughing at the look on all 3 boys faces. "Don't worry then, I'll find him myself," and she strolled away. Harry and Ron started to try and get out again. Dean stared after incredulously. Harry looked down, truned red and mouthed "shit!" Ron and Hermione looked at him and laughed. Ron shaking with silent laughter, as he was still bound by the silencing charm.

"I just can't believe she's do this!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione had lifted the Silencing Charm 5 minutes ago and he had not been able to shut up about Ginny's change, and the fact that he had missed it all summer.

"Well, Harry did send her over the edge." Hermione replied, looking apologetically at him.

"Tahnks. What'd I do?" Harry exploded.

"Think Harry, the girl had been in love with you since the day she met you. She was over the moon when you asked her out. I mean, the smile on her face never disappeared. She was so happy when you, well, you know, consummated your relationship, you might say. She thought you loved her, she thought you would take care of her. Then, surprisingly to all of us, you turned around and laughed at her. Thanked her for a good time, and then told her to leave. Acted liket he gift she had given you was nothing! Well to a female Harry, it _is_ a big deal!"

"She had to know I was using her! I'd just lost my Godfather, I needed someone to lean on, she was there!"

"Oh Harry, listen to yourself! Sirius was her best friend, the only person she could trust. She had no one else! He used to listen to her problems, talk to her. She lost someone important too!"

"They were NOT friends!" Harry screamed.

"All right Harry, you believe what you want. You be as fucking blind as you want, while the rest of us think about the poor girl you just lost her friend. We alone will remember all the times we saw her with Sirius, and we alone will worry about what you've done to her and what she might do to get back at you." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Sounds bloody good to me!" Harry said, and stalked off to stand between Seamus and Neville..

"God he's hopeless! What're we going to do Ron?"

"I dunno, we have to just let her go. I can't believe I'm saying this. Let her get it out of her system."

"So, you're just going to let her keep screwing randoms until she's over Harry?"

"Well, they're not randoms, we know who they are, we just don't like them is all."

"So, you can deal with people coming to you saying they've seen Ginny screwing Malfoy can you?" Hermione asked laughing.

"No, but I've got you to restrain me, haven't I?" Ron replied, shrugging.

"What if – well -what if she doesn't deal with it? What if she's like this forever?"

"She'll get over it!" Ron exploded. "Forever is too long a time to hate my sister."

"You hate her?" Hermione asked, amazed.

"I hate what she's become, what she's doing. Now can we drop this please?"

"Yeah sure. Come on, let's sit down." Hermione gestured at the seats. Neither of them had even been aware of entering Hogwarts, let alone finding their way into the Great Hall.

"Harry's never going to realize what he did to her, is he?" Ron asked.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it!" Hermione said, throwing her hands exasperatedly into the air.

"Shut up! But seriously, he won't will he?"

"Maybe one day." She replied.

Dumbledore stood up and they clapped along with the rest. Ginny could see Malfoy staring at her from the Slytherin table. She laughed and kissed Seamus who was next to her. He went bright red and looked everywhere _but_ at Ron, who was fuming.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Let the sorting begin!"

The sorting seemed to go forever. There were fifteen new Gryffindors this year, and they all looked a nervy, jumpy bunch.

"You know, the Sorting Hat keeps branching out with it's little cryptic warnings and shit doesn't it?" Ron asked. "It's rather annoying. None of the rivaling houses will never be friends."

"It may happen!" Hermione replied.

"As if Hermy." Harry said, sliding over to sit next to her.

"Oh, are you going to stop being a prat now?" Ron asked.

"Yes. But I can't be the only thing that sparked Ginny's 'sudden change'. Agreed?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded. Although they nodded, they knew otherwise. But they knew better to spark Harry's anger. He had taken to yelling and screaming whenever he got angry.

Much to the chagrin of Nearly Headless Nick, they talked throughout most of Dumbledore's speech, until he got to the bit about new teachers, and all three of their ears sparked up at once, and their eyes lit as they saw a familiar face at the table.

"This year, we only have one new teacher. Someone who you have all met before, and who will be returning to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. You obviously all know who I am talking about, as your eyes do not betray you. Professor R.J. Lupin!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione screamed, and could still be heard over the tumultuous applause that flooded the room. Only those at the Slytherin table did not applaud.

Remus waved at the three of them and when the feast finished, they ran to the Staff table. But someone had already beaten them

"I can't believe you're back!" Ginny shrieked, hugging him tight.

"I know! Well, Sirius's last request was that I look after Harry, Ron, Hermione and yourself. Especially Harry and you. I told him I would do so under any circumstances, so here I am!" he replied, hugging her back.

"Well, I should go. I wanna talk to Ernie about something before bed. Goodnight Remskie!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Goodnight Ginny. Oh and Ginny?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning back.

"You look awesome."

"Thanks." She skipped away to Ernie and Justin Finch – Fletchley.

"Hi you three." Remus said, smiling at them.

"I can't believe you're back!" Harry exclaimed, still a little shocked at Ginny and the previous conversation between her and Remus.

"How long for?" Hermione asked.

"For good, hopefully." Remus replied.

"That's mad!" Ron replied. "We've got to go. Bye Moony Moon!"

"Ron!" Remus exclaimed, laughing.

"Sorry, Goodbye _Professor_ Remskie!" Harry exclaimed.

"Goodnight you three." Remus replied, laughing still.

**A/N: To the few people who actually did review, no matter who read it or not, thank you very much, it was very much appreciated. I have two accounts, this one and prongletchick69, and this story is placed under both of them, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you liked my story. This story is most definitely my favorite, and I won't stop writing it, but please, read and review so I know what YOU think!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!

"_Sirius, what are you doing?" Ginny asked tentatively._

"_Uh, nothing. Just, gimme a sec Ginny." Sirius replied, putting the knife he was holding down on the table next to him._

"_Sirius, what were you doing?" Ginny demanded._

"_Nothing just leave me alone!" Sirius snapped._

"_SIRIUS! Tell me what you were about to do or I swear to God I'll tell Dumbledore myself!" Ginny exclaimed._

"_If you already know why do I need to tell you?" Sirius jeered._

"_Because I don't want to believe that one of the strongest people that I know was about to off himself for no good reason!" she cried._

"No good reason? NO GOOD REASON! Ginny look at me! I'm a wreck, I'm trapped within the confines of a house I hate so much, I can't even go out in the street for a breath of fresh air because the fucked up Ministry is still after me, I can't see my own Godson, Dumbledore has banned me from writing anything useful or comforting to him and worse he was just attacked by Dementors and all I can do is SIT HERE AND WAIT IT OUT!" Sirius screamed. His stood up quickly, sending the table in front of him flying. His fists were balled and his eyes were flaming. Ginny took a step back, her face filled with fear. He saw her fear, read it in her eyes and calmed himself.

"_Oh God Ginny, I'm so sorry," he whispered. He walked over and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He looked down on her and saw tears pouring down her face. He wiped them away._

"_Hey, Gin, calm down, I'm sorry. I can't believe I just…I'm sorry."_

_She pulled away. _

"_It's okay Sirius. But please, think about it. You were just about to kill yourself because you couldn't look after Harry, but if you were gone, no one could look after him. No one can love him like a father like you do. Remus is on shaky grounds by even being around him thanks to the Ministry. He needs you here. We all need you here. And it could be worse."_

"_How?"_

"_It could have been you attacked by Dementors, and think what would have happened then. You would have been able to look at Harry every day, yet not have the faintest idea of who he was, of the love you have for him."_

"_At least I'd be able to look at him." Sirius replied mournfully._

"_Well, cheer up Charlie." Ginny said, suddenly remembering something.._

"_Why the hell should I?" Sirius asked, looking up at her._

"_Because maybe you missed the important meeting because you were trying to off yourself, but the Extendable Ears didn't. As of tomorrow, and for the rest of the summer, number 12 Grimmauld Place is the home of Harry Potter!"_

"_What?" Sirius asked incredulously._

"_Well, we couldn't leave him with the Muggles could we?" Ginny asked sarcastically._

"_I can't believe this! He's coming here? He's really coming here?"_

"_Yes you numbnut! Now go and explain to everyone why you couldn't make it to the meeting!"_

"_Ginny – "_

"_And for Gods' sake, make it a good lie."_

"_Thanks Gin, you made my day." _

"Ginny?"

"Huh?" Lavender's voice broke Ginny's thoughts. Seeing Remus today had stirred up memories of Sirius she couldn't handle. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk. I mean, after everything you went through with Harry…"

"Thanks, Lavender, but I'm fine. Really. I've moved on, I'm not a child anymore. I just need to get some sleep," she began to walk away.

"Are you sure?" Lavender asked. Ginny nodded. "Alright, well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, Parvati and I are always here. We may be Harry's friends, sort of, but we don't think what he did to you was right. Anyway, I just wanted to say we're here for you. Good night." Lavender walked up the stairs and disappeared into her Dorm. Ginny was startled.

"Why the hell would Lavender Brown want to help me?" she wondered aloud.

With no distractions, her mind traveled back to Sirius and her memories of that day. He had picked her up and swung her around after she'd told him about Harry. That had been the start of their friendship. He used to appear in the little two-way mirror he'd given her and talk to her.

"_I have two sets of these,"_ he'd said. _"I'm going to give the other one to Harry, but I can't let my little friend go away without talking to her regularly can I?"_ He'd hugged her goodbye in secret and when it came time to say goodbye with everyone else, he had smiled and said goodbye, then winked when she turned back. He had given her hope. The belief that she could do anything and everything she wanted.

Molly had disapproved of their friendship, had forbidden Ginny to talk to Sirius other than necessary or idle chitchat at dinner. She had never liked Sirius, never trusted him, and she thought it was creepy that a 35-year-old man would want to be friends with a 14-year-old girl.

"Oh Mother, you're so old fashioned! We're not even friends, we just find it easy to talk to one another."

"I'm your mother Ginny, you can talk to me. Please do this for me Ginny?" her mother had begged.

"_And who does he get to talk to mother! It's not fair, I'm so trapped by this family, and when I finally make a friend I'm banned form talking to him! It's all right for Harry, Ron and Hermione!" she exploded. Seeing the pleading look in her mothers eyes she had given in. "Oh all right mother, there's no point in arguing with you." _

She had walked away from her mother at that point, leaving Molly with a self - satisfied look on her face. Only Ginny couldn't even keep her promise for a second. Actually, she'd never intended to in the first place. She had told Sirius about her mother's words and they had agreed to meet at night, in the attic, where she would sit and listen attentively to his sad words, being the friend he needed so badly.

"Why don't you tell any of this to Harry?" she asked one day.

"_Why? Are you sick of me already?" he had asked, looking upset._

"_No you dolt! I just don't understand, that's all."_

"_Because he has enough shit going on without all my problems adding to it as well." Sirius had replied. _

Ginny had found this fair enough, and had left it at that. No, she never got sick of Sirius. Eventually she developed a bit of a crush on him, and he knew it. But she kept it quiet and it grew and grew, until the night her father had been attacked. They had met in the library and he had held her while she cried softly. She'd felt warmth in his arms, and she looked up at him and saw he was crying too, but smiling at her softly. And she leant up and kissed him. Then she ran. He called after her but she had locked her door, and he had left her alone, knowing if anyone found out they had been meeting, Molly would skin him alive.

The next day, when everyone was asleep he had gone to her room, and gently explained that he was very flattered, but he was old, and he loved her as a friend and nothing else. And eventually she saw that he was right, and she told him so, and that she loved Michael, her boyfriend. He had laughed with her, told her of his Hogwarts days when every girl had loved him, and he had loved them all.

"It was so awesome, and it's nice to know they still love me now, even if I do have a few wrinkles!"

She had laughed and said he was just as good looking as ever. He smiled at her. She had fallen asleep in his arms that night, and dreamt that they were both 15, and sweethearts, and she awoke knowing it could never be. But it wouldn't have bothered her anyway, for in Sirius Black, convicted criminal, she had found the best friend she had ever had in her life.

But now he was gone. And she sadly remembered the day he had died. She had regained consciousness after they'd been attacked at the Ministry, and found Remus at her bedside, shaking softly, his face in his hands. She had touched his arm and he had looked up at her, his tears glistening in the sunlight streaming through her window.

"_Remus? Where's Sirius?" she asked panicking. Sirius would never have left her alone in that state, not unless he was – _

"_Remus, where is he!" she exclaimed._

"_I'm so sorry Ginny. He told me about your friendship. He told me to look after you."_

'What are you saying Remus?" she asked.

"_He's gone Ginny."_

"_That's not funny."_

"_I'm sorry Ginny. Bellatrix killed him."_

"_NO!" she had screamed. She jumped out of bed and started throwing the cards and lollies she had been sent, then any furniture she could lift. It couldn't be happening. Her Sirius, her friend, the person she loved. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't._

"_What's wrong with her Remus, get her back in bed!" Molly had yelled, running through the doorway._

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Ginny had screamed. She had completely lost control. Molly had had to restrain her with a tranquilizing charm.

And she just lay there, staring at the ceiling, the tears pouring silently down her face. And at the funeral, she had stared at his casket being lowered into the flames. She'd listened blankly to the Minister admitting all too late that Sirius Black was not a Death Eater, had not betrayed his friends and was a good man. Remus had given her a small piece of his ashes to treasure, and she put it in her memory box, knowing she'd treasure it forever. And at the end of the day, Harry had come to her to mourn. And she had calmed herself down and wiped away the tears, knowing he could never know of their secret friendship. She held him while he cried, listened while he had wailed. And when he asked her on a date with him, she had put on her happiest face and agreed, not knowing what would happen a month into the future.

"I'll get you back Potter, if it's the last thing I do." She muttered to herself.

She picked up the book in front of her and looked at it carefully. The last time she had kept a diary, it had ended badly. And apparently Sirius had kept this for her, intending to give it to her as a present if ever he…well, passed on.

"He wanted you to have this. It was his, but I don't think he ever used it. There's nothing written in it." Remus had said to her the day of his funeral.

She had thanked him and walked away, putting the package in her bag and leaving it there. But tonight she had unwrapped it, and she looked at it strangely.

It was a black leather bound book, with a picture of what looked like a baby dragon on the front. She opened it carefully, having a sudden brainwave as to why there was nothing on the pages of the book.

She picked up her quill and wrote her name on the first page. The ink faded. She pulled out what looked like a small rubber out of her pocket and rubbed where she had written it. The words appeared again.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

She rubbed over every page until she reached the very middle pages. As she rubbed, words began to form in Sirius's untidy scrawl.

"_Ginny,_

_Hopefully it's you reading this and not some sticky beak like Remus, and if it is you, REMUS GET YOUR SLIMY HEAD OUT OF MY BOOK WOLFBOY! THIS IS PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL AND NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! And if it's not Remus, nor is it Ginny, then RANDOM PERSON PLEASE FUCK OFF! And if it _is_ Ginny, then hi._

_I got this book for my 15th birthday, off my little brother (evil little git). It was the most humane thing he ever bought me, and I treasured it so much I didn't want to disgrace the pages. Now I pass it on to you, and I hope that you will do as I never did, and spill your feelings._

_When I gave this to Remus, I told him to give it to you straight after I died, as I knew I eventually would. You saved me that day from doing it myself, but even then I knew I did not have long left on this earth. Instinct told me I wouldn't live past the end of next year. I don't know if I was right, as I'm still alive while writing you this letter, duh!_

_In this diary, on the next few pages, I leave in your care my biggest secret, what I lived for when I was in second year to fifth year. It controlled my thoughts. Use it to your advantage, to achieve your goals, and above all, use it to keep Remus company, for now the wolf truly is alone._

_Ginny, have a good life, and don't dwell on mine. Take comfort in the fact that you made it seem bearable while I was trapped in that hole of a house. You listened to me when all I did was whine. And you never know, I might never have to give this to you, but if I have died, and you're reading this letter, please remember I'm dying for a good cause. This war happened for a reason, even if it's unclear as to what that reason is right now. But Voldemort rose again for a reason. Everything happens for a reason._

_So don't forget me Ginny, but don't dwell on memories of me either. Remember, the only thing that can keep you from your future, is your past._

_Good Luck_

_Love, Sirius. _

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and turned the pages. She rubbed hard at them with her rubber, and when the words appeared, she read them with surprise. Written here, was every instruction, every precaution needed to complete the Animagus transformation. She grinned. _Thank you Sirius_ she thought to herself. _You saved me too._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews! I'm so grateful! This is my second story, and on the last one I got three reviews, two from my friends! So I'm really glad you like it and thank you so much to everyone who bothered! This chapter takes on a slightly more sexual twist, and believe me, I'm not a fan of stuff like that, it was just to illustrate how bad Ginny's gotten, and then next chapter will be back to normal, I promise! Thanks! Love Aimz –xxx-

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one related to the Harry Potter books.

A Sadistic Attempt

"So Harry, is it true you broke up with Ginny?" Cho Chang asked, batting her eyelashes at him. She had cornered him coming out of Transfiguration,

"Mmm, let's not go there." He replied dully. _Great, _he thought. _This is all I need, Cho talking to me._ He made a silent note not to argue with her – he needed the 5 galleons Ron had bet him. Then again so did Ron. _May as well be nice!_

"So I was thinking, since you're single, and I just broke up with Michael, maybe we – "

"Cho, for Gods' sake don't cry, but you're the last person I want to talk to right now, let alone date! Please, just leave me alone,"

Cho looked at him, scandalized.

"How dare you!" she screeched. "After everything you put me through last year!"

"I didn't put you through shit all!" Harry yelled, just as Ron and Hermione came around the corner. Ron took one look at them both and threw his fist into the air, whispering a silent. "Yes!"

"You just over dramatized everything and fucked it all up." Harry yelled.

"Bullshit! It never would have worked anyway because of your swollen head and cocky personality Potter!"

"Oh yeah, says you who just tried to ask me out!"

"See you around arsehole!"

Harry gave a coy little wave and she stormed off in a huff.

"Man do I get déjà vu every time I talk to that chick!" Harry laughed, handing over 5 galleons to Ron.

"Mmm…'You just over dramatized everything!'" Ron said, sounding uncannily like Harry. "Nice touch."

"Ron! Harry, why do you always have to pick a fight with her? What did she do?" Hermione asked, sounding disapproving.

"Oh come off it Hermy! She wanted me to be another Cedric! I'm not Cedric!"

"You got that right," a voice purred from behind them. It was Ginny. "Diggory, now that was a fine specimen. You, you're kind of average, bordering on disappointing."

"I don't remember you complaining a few months ago!" Harry snarled.

"Yeah, well, call me crazy, but I'm a superficial girl. Fame gets to my head. And in case you haven't noticed, whether they love you or not, you're the most famous wizard alive." She replied.

"Bullshit. You always used to tell me how gorgeous I was."

"Well, I lied. Calling you gorgeous is like saying Gregory Goyle is like, intelligent."

"How dare you compare me to him! I'm so much better than him!"

"See, that's your problem. Your ego's like – " she spread her arms out wide. "this big, but your equipments like – " she put her fingers a millimeter apart. "this big. Bye hun." She said, waving.

They watched her walk away. Harry was steaming, Ron was shocked and Hermione was laughing.

"Hermione! Why are you laughing! She just insulted my manhood!" Harry yelled.

"I love that movie!" Hermione laughed, trying to breathe.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"Never mind." Hermione said, regaining her composure. "Harry, of course she's going to insult your manhood. You just broke her heart. She's going to insult your manhood, reputation, looks, everything until she gets what she wants."

"Oh really, and what's that?" Harry asked.

"Revenge, and boy do you deserve what you get." Hermione replied, walking away.

Ron and Harry started off down the corridor.

"What is it with chicks and revenge?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh I dunno, I mean geez, it's not like they cant get their heart back!"

"Mmm. They always fall in love every five seconds."

"Exactly. I meant the only thing she can never get back is, well her you – know – what."

"Her virginity?" Harry asked, laughing. "Ron, you're sixteen years old and you can't even talk about sex?"

"We're discussing my sister here! And no matter what she does, she'll still be innocent little – "

"Oh Ginny, you have no idea how grateful I am to you." They heard someone say.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea. Let's check it out."

They walked down the corridor looking in all the empty classrooms. The last door they came to was locked. They tried pulling it open, but nothing worked. Suddenly, someone began twisting the doorknob from inside. They ran behind the door of the next classroom and watched from there.

"Seeya Ginny! Thanks so much!" Seamus Finnigan said, coming out.

"Bye Seamus. Um Seamus, your fly's undone." He looked down, adjusted himself and walked away. A second later Ginny came out of the classroom with a mirror, adjusting her lipgloss. Harry and Ron stepped out from the classroom.

"Hi guys," she said, waving goodbye and walking away.

"Did she?" Ron asked.

"Looks like it."

"With him?"

"Looks like it."

"My little sis?"

"Yep.

"I'll kill him."

They ran after Seamus calling his name, but they couldn't find him. When they ran out of distance of the hallway, three figures slunk out of the shadows.

"Come on," Malfoy said to his cronies, and they followed Ginny Weasley.

A little way up the corridor they caught up with her.

"Ginny!" Malfoy called.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked frustrated.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" he asked.

"What about?"

"About what happened on the train,"

"Malfoy I don't have time for this ok? I've gotta – " he grabbed her arm softly.

"Please Ginny." Her face softened and she looked at him for a moment, before reluctantly nodding.

They led her into another empty classroom and she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Look, Ginny about what happened on the train. I just wanted to know, why did you do it?"

"Because I felt like it." She replied simply.

"How could you do that? What kind of a person – forget it, it's payback time," Malfoy said, a dark look coming into his eyes. He signaled at Crabbe and Goyle and they locked the classroom door, standing in front of it so as to block any escape attempt.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, starting to panic.

"I'm going to show you why you _never _fool or embarrass a Malfoy. Come here!" she shook her head and he walked over and pulled her up, laying her down on the desk.

He ripped open her robes and ran his hands down her lowcut top. She placed her hands over her face and started to cry.

"Please Malfoy, I'm sorry!" she wailed.

"Too late Ginny. Much too late,"

She left the room hours later, dazed and confused. She remembered being knocked out halfway through the ordeal, but…

_Ordeal, _she thought. _Don't be retarded Ginny, call it what it is. That arsehole raped you! And you just sat back and let it happen! Why if Sirius was here, he'd…he'd…_

And then she cried.

She lay down in the abandoned corridor and bawled her eyes out, wondering why there was no one around. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was past curfew, and she panicked slightly. If someone came out and found her like this…no. She could never tell anybody. Malfoy would get his comeuppance, and she would make sure she was there to see it, but it wouldn't be by her hand.

She ran to the nearest toilets and fixed herself up, repairing her robes and fixing bruises. She touched her cheek where Malfoy must have hit her and cringed. _That's gonna hurt tomorrow_, she thought. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, at her tear stained cheeks and red, blotchy face. Her body ached from head to toe, and she couldn't believe anyone could ever do what he did.

She sat back down on the floor and cried again. It was a while before she realized there was someone watching her. Moaning Myrtle was floating above her head, watching her with pity.

"Hi Myrtle,"

"Hello, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Myrtle, I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm miserable. Peeves was making fun of me before and I've been crying for hours! Why are you crying?"

"Boy trouble," Ginny explained, almost laughing at the understatement of the year.

"Oh. Yes, I never liked boys. I mean they're good for something," she giggled loudly. "But they can be rather horrible. I remember a couple of years ago, when Harry Potter was in the Tournament and he was in the bathroom and I watched him in the bath! He's gorgeous!" she sighed. Ginny sniffled slightly. "You're welcome to share my u-bend if you like. I find it's a very nice place to cry. Quite comfortable actually,"

"No offence meant, Myrtle, but that's because you died there. You're miserable because of that memory. The u-bend makes you miserable,"

"Yes, well, other things make me miserable too! People have started a game where they throw things at me now! _10 points if it goes through her stomach! 50 points if you can get it through her head! _" She screeched. Ginny remembered something.

"Oh, Myrtle, I'm so sorry, I think that may be slightly my fault. I threw that book at you back in my second year. I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, I don't blame you! I think it was Harry Potter's friend. That red-haired boy. He looks rather like you, you know,"

"Yes, I know. He's my brother,"

"Oh, well. That explains everything then!" Myrtle replied happily.

"Yes, I expect it does,"

She sat in silence for a while, before Myrtle floated down and sat cross legged on the floor in front of her.

"Ginny, are you really all right? Surely it can't be that bad?"

"Yes thank you Myrtle I'm fine. I'm just overreacting, as usual," she laughed, amazed at how unlike herself she sounded. She sounded hollow, and she hated it.

"Ok…don't worry, I'm sure it will sort itself out. Boys suck, all they do is hurt you," she said, surprised when Ginny put her head in her hands and began to cry again. "Ginny, are you sure you're – "

"Myrtle I'm FINE!" she snapped.

"Fine! You try to do something nice for someone…" Myrtle snapped back, returning to her old sulky self and flying down her u-bend into the sewers.

"Oh Good job Ginny! Drive away the only person who gave a fuck!" and she ran out of the toilets, into the almost empty corridor, unaware of the person walking behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Vengeance

Chapter 5

"Ginny!" Harry called out. He could see her red hair running through the hallway, and he was trying his best to keep up. He could have sworn she'd been crying when she'd walked out of the girls toilets. "GINNY!"

She stopped. "What the hell do you want Potter?" she turned around, wiping her tears as she did.

"Ginny. Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Don't take that tone with me Potter, I'm fine!"

"What tone? I'm just being nice!"

"Pity! After what you did to me! After what he – never mind…"

"Who? Malfoy?"

"No! Just stay out of it!"

"Ginny, I can see you've been crying – "

"No I haven't!"

"Ginny, you have terrible skin pigments, whenever you cry you go bright red and you get a nerve rash,"

"What the hell do you care!" she yelled.

"Ginny. I care more than you know," Harry put his arms around her slowly. She fought him at first, then let him hold her. _It doesn't matter if I hate him, _she thought. _He's still good for a hug._

"Ginny, look at what you're doing to yourself. You're not strong enough. Stop this vendetta, you're embarrassing us both, and you'll get a rep – "

Ginny looked up, her tear stained eyes filled with fury.

"This is why you're hugging me? Trying to make me feel better? Trying to make me like you so I won't tell people the truth? Fuck you Potter, I can't believe I ever trusted you, let alone LOVED you!" and she stormed off.

"But, I really was just trying to comfort you…" Harry said miserably.

_The nerve of him!_ She thought as she stalked off. _I can't believe it! I really thought he was actually there for me, I nearly told him what happened and the wanker just wants me to clear his name! Well I'll show him! God it felt good to be in his arms though…just like the day they found Sirius…_

-FLASHBACK-

"_Ginny?" Remus said tentatively._

"_What?" she snapped. She felt useless trapped alone in that hospital bed.._

"_I just thought I'd let you know, they…well they found Sirius."_

"_They what!" she sat bolt upright and stared at him._

"_They found him…or his body anyway. I just thought I'd let you know."_

"_Can I see him? Please can I see him Remus?" she begged._

_He looked at her pleading eyes, and saw that no matter how beautiful a woman she was growing into, she was just a little girl. A little girl with a crush._

"_Ginny, I don't know I think - "_

"_Please Remus…Please." Tears ran down her face, and he finally agreed, nodding once to let her know his decision._

"_Does this mean we can have a funeral?" Ginny asked."_

"_Yes. He wanted to be cremated, it's in his will."_

"_Will?"_

"_Yes, he left a will. There's going to be a reading tomorrow, you've been invited. Apparently there's something for you too."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. Now come here, we need to take a portkey."_

_She stepped over to him and put her finger on the can he held in front of her._

"_One…two…three." And with a jerk Ginny felt herself being pulled from the navel. She landed with a thump on the floor of the Ministry._

"_What's she doing here?" Harry asked._

"_I wanted to be here for you." She replied, knowing Harry would be furious if he found out about her and Sirius's friendship._

"_Thank you babe." He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. She felt so comfortable with him…_

_Dumbledore and Snape walked out from behind the veil, covered in a strange silvery sheen and carrying a sheet covered body. Harry and Ginny's fists simultaneously curled at the sight of Snape, but they both knew better than to say anything. The Silvery sheen was lifted from Dumbledore and Snape and they set Sirius's body on the floor. _

"_Are you all ready for this?" Dumbledore asked. They all nodded and he peeled back the sheet._

_Sirius's lifeless face was frozen in laughter, but his eyes showed fear. His arms fell limply at his side and his body was twisted.. Ginny only let a single tear fall as she comforted Harry, but when Remus took her back to the Hospital Wing, she wept in his arms._

"_I'm always here to talk to if you need me okay?" he said to her._

"_Thank you so much Remus. But no offence, you're just not Sirius. I doubt I'll ever open up to anyone again."_

"_I understand." He said, and held her tight. "Believe me…I understand…"_

-END FLASHBACK-

"Hey Ginny." Luna said in her dreamy voice as Ginny stalked through the portrait hole.

"Hi Luna." Ginny replied, slowing down. "How were your holidays?"

"Good, sorry I haven't got a chance to talk to you lately, I've been kinda…um – "

"Avoiding me?" Ginny asked. Luna bowed her head shamelessly. Ginny put her finger under her chin and lifter it up again.

"It's okay Luna. I understand. I know you saw what happened on the train, and I'm so sorry. You never should have, it never should have happened. Can you forgive me?"

"If you can forgive me for spying and telling your brother and your ex…"

"They would have found out anyway. Let's face it, Malfoy probably would have bragged about how he got the Weasley whore." Ginny laughed.

"You're not a whore Ginny." Luna protested.

"Luna, I really appreciate your support, I do. But I'm not afraid of what people call me. Not at all."

"It's not you I'm worried about." Luna replied, as Ron stormed down the dormitory stairs, his face the color of his hair.

"Hey Ron." Ginny said simply.

"I'm gunna go I think. See you Ginny. Bye Ronald," Luna said, backing away slowly.

"Bye Luna," Ginny replied.

"Bye Luna," Ron snarled.

"What's the matter Ron, you look like a tomato," Ginny said, laughing.

"What the HELL were you doing in that classroom!" he snapped

Ginny panicked. All she could think was that Ron had seen what had happened, and Malfoy was now lying facedown somewhere. _Wait Ginny, use your brains. If he'd seen that, he wouldn't be yelling at you. What the hell is he on about then?_

"Ron, what on earth are you blabbing on about?"

"Blabbing on! Ginny, what were you doing in a classroom with Seamus Finnigan to make him so grateful!"

"Oh, that," Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Ron, get over it. I was helping him with his Summoning Charms." And she started to walk away.

"Bullshit! Now listen to me Ginny," he snarled, grabbing her wrist with force. "I don't care what any of the other girls do, I don't care what Harry put you through over the summer, that is no reason to act this way! You're acting like a…like a…well like a slut!"

"Let go of me!" Ginny squealed, ripping her arm away from his grasp. "I don't care what you think of me, do you hear me Ron! As of this moment, you are no longer my brother!"

"You can't disown me Ginny Weasley!"

"Watch me!" and she turned around, flicking her long hair into his face and walking away.

"BITCH!" he yelled after her. "I don't care what she says I'm…I'm…I'm gunna write to Fred and George!" and he stormed off to the Owlery.

"Agh! Why is this making me feel so much worse! I thought it would over with if I got my own back! What has she got over me!"

Malfoy was in his common room, pacing while Crabbe and Goyle watched on from the couch.

"Malfoy what you did to her wasn't much better…" Crabbe protested.

"Who the hell asked you to talk! Can you imagine what my father would say? A Malfoy, outsmarted and _embarrassed _by a Weasley! It's horrendous! It's shocking! Something needs to be done about it!"

"And the first time was in front of everyone don't forget." Goyle added, obviously trying to be helpful.

"Yes exactly, in front of – shut up Goyle. You're making me feel worse." Malfoy said, flopping down on the chair in front of him. His hair went sprawling in all directions and he started laughing manically.

"Um – Malfoy?" Goyle asked quietly.

"Just leave. Go on, go. I need to think." He said, waving them off with an impatient hand.

"Ok. We're off to the…well we don't know but we're off." They walked out quietly.

"Yes, can you imagine what father would say? A Malfoy, outsmarted, embarrassed and with a crush on a Weasley." He muttered to himself.

He walked over to the mirror on the wall, and began to fix his hair.

'I wonder if she'd like it if I wore it like this?" he said to himself.

"Of course I'd like it," said a voice from the stairway. He turned to see Pansy Parkinson. "It was me you were talking about wasn't it?" she asked, pouting.

"Yes sweetheart, of course it was. Come here." She pranced over and stood next to him. He slipped his arms around her waist. "What's the news today?"

"Well, you're never going to believe what I heard today. I heard that Ginny Weasley's been performing sexual favors all over Hogwarts, to hide the fact that she's in love with Harry Potter!"

"Oh really?" his grip tightened.

"Yes…ow! You're hurting me!"

"Sorry love, I didn't mean it. Well, is she just. Isn't she a little slut. But you're not a little slut are you?"

"I can be," she giggled, and took his hand, leading him up the stairs.

A/N: See? This Chapter wasn't as bad as the last one! Oh hey and guys, feel free to throw criticisms and suggestions at me as I go along, I would love to hear what suffering you want Harry to go through! R & R, I'll love you for it! Aimz –xxx-


	6. Chapter 6

SWEET VEGEANCE – CHAPTER 6!

Ginny sat reading Sirius's old journal once more. Ever since she had received it, she'd become glued to it. She was so close to achieving the Animagi transformation, and she was desperate now. One more ingredient for the potion, and she was done. But that ingredient lie within the confines of Snape's personal cupboard. There was no one she knew who could sneak in.

"Who on earth would be stupid enough to do it for me?" she wondered aloud. She counted all the boys she had seduced in her power. "Ernie? No. Seamus? No, and Dean definitely wouldn't! Um, Zabini? Nah, too annoying, I'd be paying him back for ages…Malfoy might have, if I hadn't pissed him off and he hadn't…who else is there?" she counted through names in her head.

Every time she'd passed Malfoy in the corridor he'd ignored her, his arm tightly wrapped around Pansy Parkinson. As much as she hated to admit it, it was hurting her. She never should have done what she did. It had caused him to do what he had done to her, and she was still going through mental trauma, not to mention the hidden bruises on her arms and face. You can magic away the sght of a bruise, but the pain still remains. .

She slammed the diary shut and jumped up, hiding it underneath her bed in the invisible box Fred and George had given her for her birthday.

"_It will hold anything, up to any weight, and yet remain weightless and invisible,"_ they'd assured her. _"Just remember where you put it," _they'd added, laughing. She was sure the whole point was to lose her most valuable possessions, but she'd made sure she always knew exactly where it was. She could tell by the dust under the bed. One thing she could say for house elves, they were generally thorough, but under the beds was something they most definitely forgot. It was so dusty under there; she'd gone back to jumping towards her bed at night, and out of it in the morning, for fear of dust bunnies.

As a child, she'd done the same thing, and her brothers had made fun of her, until the day their mother informed them that there were indeed dust bunnies, and they were not nice and cuddly and furry like real bunnies. They had teeth and claws, and would hurt you any chance they got. "But don't worry," she'd said. "I make sure my house is completely dust free!"

Ginny grinned at her memories of her youth, and then realized with a jolt that she was still in her youth. _Funny, _she thought. _People my age always refer to when they were younger as their childhood, but in truth, we're all still children._ She left the dorm in search of Hermione. Most of her female friends had shunned her, except Hermione, Luna, and to her surprise, Lavender and Parvati Patil had all stuck by her. She was quickly becoming known as Hogwarts resident whore, and had often been asked if she had a fee or if she was free of charge. _I'm not a whore! I just have a lot of…well people who like me. It's all Harry's fault._ She told herself this every night, and every night it sounded more ridiculous. She controlled herself. She could have just changed her image and that's it, but no, she had to go that step further.

She left the room and headed in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Ever since the DA lessons, she'd been using it as a place to get things she liked. If she asked for makeup, it would give her make up, hair things; it would give her hair things. If she asked it for chocolate, it would give her chocolate, but tonight, she was after something else. She was after somewhere she could hide away from the world. Occasionally she asked the room for her creature comforts. The muggle movies she loved so much, a four-poster king sized bed with a love heart bedspread, food and drinks. A full shelf of books and some hot chocolate, with a big comfy chair she could curl up and read in. That was her heaven, and Hogwarts was her hell. She loved the lessons, and she loved the food! But the people were so…annoying. She hated being known as "A Weasley" and "Harry Potter's ex whom he screwed over, literally". She wanted to be the different Weasley. She loved her brothers very much, and this had made her accustomed to older guys, rather than girls, so she was known as the boyfriend stealer, even if she didn't like the guy. Harry had made life easier for her. _And Tom, _she thought. Tom had respected her. Apart from that tiny little thing where he tried to kill her, but that was unimportant, who needed technicalities? They just made everything so much more…well technical.

_I need somewhere to think, where I can just be free and just be me_ she thought, as she walked past the Room. After around three times, a door appeared. She turned the knob and walked inside, plonking herself down on the bed it always gave her. She picked up the book that was sitting next to her bed and turned to the page she had book marked last time she was there. It was the book version of the movie _Chocolat_ with Johnny Depp. She loved the movie, and loved the book even more. She'd only been reading for a second when she heard the creak of the doorknob turning. As fast as she could she threw herself under the bed and hid there.

"This is _not_ what I asked for," Ginny gave a small gasp as Draco Malfoy walked around the room. _"_Who's in here? Come on coward, show yourself, you have to be in here because this sure as hell isn't what I asked for!"

Ginny quickly pulled out one of her earrings and jumped up from under the bed. "Found it! Oh…" she said dramatically.

"Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are," she replied.

"How did you find this…ah wait, you were in your little boyfriends 'DA' weren't you?

"He's not my boyfriend, and hasn't been for a long time, Malfoy," Ginny replied icily.

"You can't speak to me like that," Malfoy snarled.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, you know you love it," she replied tartly, walking across the room and turning on the TV. She didn't see him flinch, and even if she had, the idea was so seemingly farfetched; it wouldn't have made a difference.

"This is my room!" he yelled.

"Well, this looks like my stuff, so plonk your arse down or get the hell out!" she yelled back.

"Fine then, goodbye!" he yelled back. He started to turn away, but she swallowed a small amount of pride and called him back.

"Look, I just want to say sorry for what I did. On the train. I shouldn't have, and 'because I felt like it' probably wasn't a good reason to…well anyway, sorry,"

_It's a trick, _he thought. _Nonetheless…_

"Alright. You're forgiven. And I'm sorry for…well you know,"

"16 years old and he can't say sex. Unbelievable! Nah don't worry about it, it's all forgotten," she replied. _As if you selfish pig! Forget sex, you raped me! _"You can sit down if you like,"

"What are you watching?" he asked, sitting down on the bed and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"I said you could watch, not eat my food!" she exclaimed. She laughed at his scandalized look. "I'm joking. Destress. I'm going to watch the Fast and the Furious. And then I'm going to watch 2 Fast 2 Furious,"

"Say what?" he asked, confused.

"You've never heard of them?"

"No, should I have?"

"Strap yourself in, you're in for the ride of your life Malfoy," she replied, laughing.

"But there are no straps," he replied, looking around him. She just laughed at him harder and turned the movie on.

Around four and a half hours later, 2 Fast, 2 Furious ended, and Ginny turned to look at Malfoy.

"Well?" she asked. His face showed no emotion whatsoever, and she was worried he'd hated them. Because then of course she'd have to kill him, cause you can't hate _anything_ with Paul Walker in it.

"For a mudblood and muggle thing, cars are pretty cool," he replied, grinning. Her face dropped.

"Can you cool it with the mudblood thing? I'm getting sick of it,"

"What? They're not normal!" he exclaimed. Ginny glared at him.

"They are so normal! They are a witch or wizard, just like you and I are, and you may measure worthiness in blood, but you can't measure talent. I mean look at the difference between you and Hermione!"

Malfoy growled.

"And the difference between Pure Bloods, like you and me!"

"We're not all that different Malfoy," Ginny whispered. "Not anymore,"

He looked at her in surprise. She had tears running down her face and he just wanted to hold her, tell her that everything was alright. But he couldn't.

"This is pathetic, I didn't come here to watch you cry. Goodbye Weasley," he snarled, but he didn't leave. He hated seeing her like this. One side of his head kept thinking, _pull yourself together man, she's a WEASLEY! _While the other, the side that believed he was in love with Ginny, was telling him _hug her! Comfort her! Throw your arms around her! Don't just stand there looking like a dickhead!_

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I didn't mean to break down like this. It's just been really hard lately. I'm sorry," she replied.

She stood in front of him, and he tried to fight the urge, but he just couldn't. He walked over and put his arms around her. Immediately she folded to his touch, putting her hands on his shoulders and sobbing into him. At first he was repulsed, but then he began to worry less about how he felt, and more about whether she was okay or not.

"Ginny? Ginny? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm really sorry I – " she pulled away from him hastily, as if he were diseased and gasped. "I – I can't believe that just happened! I am so sorry…Oh my God! Not cool," she paced around the room. She looked so funny, he just couldn't help but laugh.

"Weasley, what are you doing?"

"Oh, so we're back to Weasley now? What happened to 'Ginny? Ginny are you alright?'"

"Don't you dare laugh at me for caring you stupid bitch!" he turned around and stormed out of the room.

_I let her do it again! God she gets to me! Little bitch!_

He was so busy thinking about how he wanted to hurt her, but yet couldn't bear to see her little face in pain again, that he didn't realize he was about to run straight into Harry.

"Malfoy," Harry said in surprise.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"Nothing that involves you, you slimy git," Harry replied coolly.

"Watch it Potter, I'm not in the mood for your shit today,"

"Oh really Malfoy? And what if I don't give a shit?" Harry asked, drawing his wand.

"Don't start something you can't finish Potter,"

"I wouldn't dream of it. You think you're so tough? Come on Malfoy, prove it,"

"I haven't got time fo – " a blast hit Malfoy as he tried to move away from Harry. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Trying to back out Malfoy?"

"Harry!" Ginny yelled from the door of the Room of Requirement. "What do you think you're doing?" she ran over to Malfoy and pulled him up. "Are you okay?"

Harry gaped at her.

"Ginny? What are you doing? It's – That's Malfoy!"

"I'm well aware of who it is, thanks Harry. However, you had no right to attack him unprovoked!"

"Ginny, I – I'm sorry, I just – "

"I don't care Harry, I just don't," she pulled Malfoy towards the Room of Requirement and walked in.

"Are you alright?" she asked, sitting him down on the bed.

"That was one hell of a curse he hit me with? What was it?" Malfoy asked.

"It doesn't have a name, he made it up," Ginny replied simply.

"He – Potter made up a spell? But that's really advanced magic!"

"Yeah, well, he's not as dumb as everyone seems to think. And besides, he _is_ the only one who can defeat the dark lord, so you know, obviously he ahs to be a pretty good wizard,"

"What do you mean, he's the only one who can defeat the dark lord?" Malfoy asked, suddenly interested.

"Didn't you're dad tell you?" Ginny asked. Malfoy nodded, his fingers crossed behind his back.

"I wasn't listening," Malfoy insisted. "Go on,"

"Well, you know how we went to the Ministry last year? Well, the prophecy was destroyed, but it was made to Dumbledore and he could recall it perfectly through his Pensieve, and it was something about how the one born with the power to stop Voldemort was born in July, and Voldemort would mark him as his equal, and neither could live while the other survives. I think," Ginny replied, straining her memory. Harry had told her all of this, but she'd been concentrating on Sirius and hadn't cared, so she hadn't really listened.

"Are you serious?" Malfoy's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, I – you're dad didn't tell you did he?" Ginny asked, realizing her mistake at once. "Oh my God, Malfoy no! You can't say anything to anyone! Please!" she begged.

He looked at her for a moment, and was sickened by her. What he had thought was a young woman, had just shown her true self. A silly little girl.

"Why would I do anything for you?" he sneered.

"Well, because, I don't know! You care about me?" she guessed. He froze. "I was right wasn't I? That's funny caz it was just a guess, but I mean you actually have feelings for me? Wow, that's really funny!"

"Fuck off Weasley! You think it matters? I'll still tell my father everything!"

Ginny laughed at him.

"And I'll tell everyone that you like me. Shouldn't be too difficult, considering like, everyone knows what happened on the train!"

"Oh really? An do they know about the classroom incident you little slut?" he jeered. To his amazement, she just kept laughing.

"What? That you raped me? How can you twist it to make that my fault, Malfoy! Who do you think they're gunna believe? The crying little victim, or the person who violated her?"

"You sadistic bitch!" Malfoy spat.

"You better believe it! But that's not the extent of my power. You forget, I own you Malfoy. You won't tell your father,"

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"Because if you do, I'll tell him that you're in love with a Weasley. I wonder how that would go down, hmm?"

"Bitch," Malfoy repeated. But he knew she was right, his father would kill him, and he would believe Ginny. He'd believe anything against Draco.

His father constantly reminded him that he was a failure. The Quidditch incident, the fact that Potter showed him up everytime, and was Dumbledore's Golden Boy. His father talked about nothing other than Harry Potter, be it praising his intelligence and bravery compared to that of Draco, or cursing him for always getting in the Dark Lord's way.

"So Malfoy, do we have an accord? You don't tell your father, and neither will I,"

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Good. Aren't you just a darling?" she asked, walking past and patting him on the head.

"Hey!"

"Oh relax Malfoy, I'm just having a little bit of fun," she laughed.

"You don't own me Ginny," he whispered.

"Malfoy, calm down okay? I know I don't own you, I never would want to. See that's the difference between you and me. I don't _enjoy_ having power over people. I will only exert any power I do have, to make sure someone I love doesn't get hurt,"

"You love Harry Potter? After all he did to you?" Malfoy asked, feeling himself starting to crumble. _Pull yourself together Malfoy, not only is she a two dollar whore, but she's a Weasley!_

"Yes, I do. He hurt me, but I will never stop feeling _something_ for him. It's one of the flaws of being human Malfoy, and something you need to accept," she opened the door and walked out.

"I am above human emotion,"

"No one's above human emotion young man," the mirror on the other side of the room said to him.

"Holy shit! I'm getting out of here," he said.

"Good luck with your girlfriend!" the mirror yelled. Malfoy threw a plate of food at it. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" The mirror shattered into a million pieces, and as he walked out, the pieces spoke to him.

"You keep telling yourself that sonny,"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! I'm sorry it took me so bloody long to update! I had _major_ writer's block for like ages, and then one day I just started back up again. To all my old readers, you may have noticed that the 4th chapter changed a bit…I wasn't really happy with it. I think at some point it's necessary to see her as more of a victim, it causes empathy, which is necessary for Ginny's character. Anyway, read on!

DISCLAMIER: I own nothing and no one to do with Harry Potter.

CHAPTER 7!

As Ginny stormed out of the Room of Requirement, she didn't see Harry standing outside the door, his mouth hanging wide open. He couldn't believe the things he'd just heard. He was about to move from his hiding spot when he heard Malfoy scream, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Something shattered, and Malfoy stormed out, muttering.

"Stupid slut…can't believe I fell for it…I'm not in love with a Weasley…above human emotion…not my girlfriend…I fucked up…"

Harry waited until Malfoy had turned the corner and his footsteps had faded completely before he came out of his hiding spot. He'd hope to be able to speak to Ginny, but the information he'd just acquired from that small amount of mumbling was priceless. Painful, yet priceless.

So Malfoy was in love with Ginny. Harry could just see the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when he found out. Because of course, Harry was going to tell him. Under normal circumstances, he would never do such things, he was a good person. He'd just made a mistake. But that's where the pain came into it, because from the way Ginny was acting, it would seem Malfoy's feelings were returned, and she no longer felt for Harry. Sure she'd admitted she still loved him, but it was probably the same love he felt for Cho; you can't just forget someone you felt so strongly about. Only Harry didn't feel the same way about Cho that he did Ginny. He loved Ginny still, felt the same way about her now that he did from day one. But now she was in love with Malfoy, chances were they'd get together, unless Harry did something about it.

He stormed up to the Owlery in a huff and pulled one of the school owls down. Hedwig looked at him angrily.

"Oh don't look at me that way! I can't use you, everyone knows what you look like!" he snarled. He wrote down everything that he had just heard (although he didn't sign it), folded the letter and sealed it. On the front, he wrote _Lucius Malfoy_ in an unrecognizable scrawl, and sent it off to the owl.

He felt content and proud, but that lasted five seconds. Then he realized what he'd done.

"No come back!" He screamed at the owl, but it just kept flying. "Oh no," he whispered, sliding down the wall to the ground. Lucius Malfoy would abuse his son, who would then tell him everything he'd found out about Harry and the Dark Lord, whilst making plans to get back at Ginny.

"What have I done?"

Over the next few weeks, Harry waited for the explosion. _Surely Lucius would send a Howler,_ he thought. _Then again, he probably wouldn't want the embarrassment getting out. Oh, what have I done!_

"Harry? Harry are you okay? You look, well, green," Hermione said, over the top of her book one morning. It was an extremely large one on the Dark Arts, from the Restricted Section.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just…" he watched in horror as Malfoy's Eagle Owl dropped a letter down on the table. He waited for the angry look, the yelling, anything, but it didn't come. In fact, Malfoy was grinning…then he was laughing.

_How can this be happening? Maybe his dad didn't believe me…I hope so, that might save Ginny at least…_

"You're just? Just what?" Hermione asked, looking confused (a rarity for her!).

"I'm just a little tired, that's all," Harry replied.

"Well, maybe you should try sleeping mate!" Ron exclaimed, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth. "I woke up at like, 5 in the morning to get a drink and you were still awake, just sitting there,"

"Yeah, I was thinking,"

"All night! Harry, you know me, I love school and homework and stuff, and all I do is think and contemplate and all that, but even I go to sleep at night!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sometimes," Ron retorted.

"Ronald, shut up!"

"Guys, enough!" Harry yelled. They both looked at him. "Sorry, I guess I probably should have slept last night. I'm cranky now,"

"Coincidentally, what exactly were you thinking about?" Hermione asked, curious. "I _know_ it wasn't school,"

"How do you know?" Harry replied indignantly. Ron snorted, and crumbs flew everywhere.

"On this rare occasion, I agree with Ron. I mean, you barely even think about school during school!"

"Hey! That's not fair, I so do! I was just thinking about a lot. Sirius, Ginny, Remus. I'm really worried about Remus," Harry made up, although he was slightly worried about Remus.

"What about him?" Ron asked.

"Well, I mean come on, he looks worse than ever!"

"Not to point out the obvious Harry, but his best friend just died," Ron exclaimed. Hermione looked at him angrily.

"Ron!" she exclaimed. "Tactless fool!" she muttered to herself.

"Hey! He was my friend too!" Harry snarled.

"Harry, we understand that, we do. It's just that, Remus has…had known Sirius for over twenty years! You barely knew Sirius, or at least not the way Remus did. He's had to watch his two best friends die, because they were betrayed by the Wormtail. That can't be easy,"

"His best friend was also my dad! Did you forget that too!" Harry almost yelled, suddenly aware that Remus wasn't actually that far away.

"No Harry, we haven't forgotten that, but you don't really remember that night, do you? What you know, you know from experience with the Dementors. Remus had to live with it for 13 years, with a garbled version of events. You're somewhat lucky you don't remember it!"

"Oh, really. I'm lucky I don't remember my dad, is that what you're saying?"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "No, Harry. You're very unlucky in that respect. But how would you feel if you remembered every detail of that night? Anyway, I can see this is going nowhere, and we have class, so come on,"

All through Potions Harry watched Malfoy to see any signs of anger or hostility, but there were none. If anything, he seemed happier than normal. This was probably worse in Harry's opinion. Anything that made Malfoy happy couldn't be good for everyone else. Or at least, wouldn't be good for Harry.

He craned his neck to hear what Malfoy was saying.

"…Prophet hasn't reported it, obviously. But I mean, come on, people are going to find out. I think it's our job to put the word around don't you?" Malfoy sniggered.

_Well, they're definitely not talking about Malfoy's love for Ginny._ Harry thought. _This is good. But what are they talking about…_

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter!"

Harry snapped back to attention as Snape screamed his name.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me what this is?"

Harry looked down at his cauldron. It was _supposed_ to be the Draught of Living Death. Instead it looked liquid licorice.

"Um, the Draught of Living Death Sir,"

"Oh really? Potter, I allowed you to enter my NEWT class under the assumption that you might work harder to reach your goals, rather than listening in to certain people's _conversations_," he spat out this last word and Harry looked quite sheepish. "One more mishap like this, and I shall have to rethink my decision!"

"As if Professor Dumbledore didn't influence your decision," Harry muttered. Hermione shook her head and Ron became very interested in his potion, which looked much like concrete.

"What was that Potter!"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing _sir,"_

"There's no need to call me Sir, Professor,"

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," said Snape. "I will not take cheek from anyone!" and he swept away, his cloak billowing behind him.

-----------------------

When they left class, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville all came up to congratulate Harry.

"Mate, that was brilliant! I can't believe you actually said it!"

"What possessed you to do it!"

"Good one, Harry, he's bullied you for too long!"

"Yeah, I um…I just, look I have to go!" and he broke into a run.

"But Harry what about class?" Hermione called, her voice echoing through the corridors as Harry ran.

"Tell Flitwick I'm sorry!" he called back. He rounded the corner and crashed straight into a pack of fifth years, on of which was Ginny Weasley.

"Watch where you're going Potter," she yelled, as he picked himself back up.

"Sorry Gin," and he continued to run.

He ran through corridors and up stairs, through hidden doors and transparent tapestry's, until he reached the Seventh floor and opened the door that had appeared opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He rushed in and found a room set up to look exactly like Gryffindor Common Room, even down to the billowing fire.

_I need my homework,_ Harry thought. And a pile of papers appeared on his desk. He sifted through them. It was all his unfinished homework that he'd left on his nightstand that morning.

_I wonder…I need to see the letter Malfoy received this morning,_ he thought. Sure enough, a piece of parchment appeared on the desk in front of him. He picked it up and unfolded it carefully, excitement flowing through his body. But his blood quickly turned cold as he began to read.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry to say I can't specify what I wish I could in writing anymore, but I finally have some good news. The ministry has been fed false information by our believers, but I am indeed free, and have redeemed myself to our lord already. How, you may ask? We have finally found the whereabouts of that pesky organization, and intend to dispose of it immediately. Can you be at the Room on Christmas Eve at 8 o'clock? I have a surprise waiting to be delivered._

_See you there_

_ L.M._

The room…Harry could only suppose it meant the Room of Requirement. There was nothing he could do. Christmas was a month away at least, maybe he could talk to Dumbledore, try and work something out. Ron and Hermione would stick by him, and Ginny…Ginny! This was his chance to prove that Malfoy really was evil, and he, Harry was good. He would apologize and they could go back to being happy, how they were before everything went wrong.

"I have to show this to Dumbledore!" he said, excitedly. But the minute he went to walk out the door, the letter burst into flames and within seconds, was noting but ash on the floor.

"No! I need to see that letter again!" it reappeared in his hand, whole, but the minute he took a step outside the Room it burned again.

"Why does there always have to be a catch! Is this magic's way of telling me I'm not allowed to do anything?" he yelled, to nobody in particular. The door slammed behind him and disappeared. He tried for ten minutes to get it to return but it just wouldn't. He kicked the wall where it should have been, but received nothing but a large pain in his foot.

"Fine! I'll just watch all my friends die then!" he yelled even louder. The tapestry behind him fluttered, though there was no wind. He let out an exasperated cry and stomped down the hall.

"Hey Ginny, did you just see Harry?" Hermione asked as Ginny rounded the corner.

"Yeah, he nearly bowled us over!" she exclaimed, indicating her friends.

"Oh. Did he happen to mention where he was going?" Ron asked.

"Oh are we speaking now?" Ginny asked spitefully.

"Gin," Hermione said, soothingly.

"Do you really think he would tell me after everything? Do you honestly believe I care?"

"Alright, alright. We just wanted to know! No need to bite our heads off!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald, just leave me alone, ok? I've got a lot going on right now."

"Like what, Ginny? Too many customers?" he snarled. Before he knew what was happening, she'd reached forward and scratched down his face. Three red lines appeared in a diagonal line, starting at the tip of his forehead, traveling all the way down to the corner of his chin. They began to bleed slowly.

"Hermione, help me!"

"I hate to say it Ron, but it serves you right. I'm not helping you, and by God I'll make sure no one else does!" she bewitched the cuts to be visible to only herself, Ron and Ginny.

"What did you just do? What did you do?" Ron asked, panicking. "I can see blood!"

Trickles of blood were traveling over his eyes, and he was panicking.

"For Gods' sake Ron! Just wipe it away!" Hermione replied exasperated.

"If you ever, EVER speak to me that way again, Ronald Weasley, I will make sure that you get what's coming to you, and it will be ten times more painful than any superficial scratch," Ginny snarled.

"Whatever Gin, your next customer's waiting," he replied icily. She looked at him for a moment, and he saw her as she used to be; his vulnerable, sweet little sister. But a minute later, the vulnerability was gone, and her eyes had turned to fire.

"I warned you Ron. I didn't want to, but you're making me," and she walked away.

"Ron! Why do you have to say things like that to her! She's not some kind of a whore!" and Hermione stormed of to class.

"Man, now everyone's against me! I think I'm starting to understand what it's like to be Harry; everyone hates you!"

Ginny was steaming. _How could he say those things to me! _she thought. _Harry, yes. Even Malfoy! But my own BROTHER! I'll kill him! _

She was walking so fast she didn't even notice Malfoy until she crashed into him and sent him flying.

"Rude much!" snapped Pansy Parkinson, attempting to help him up.

"I'm fine!" he yelled at her, and got up on his own. He turned to pick up his books but Ginny had already got them.

"Sorry Draco, wasn't looking where I was going," she said softly, not looking at him.

"It's alright Gin, no harm done,"

Pansy looked from Malfoy to Ginny, and back again.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she demanded.

"Nothing Pansy, we're just talking," Malfoy replied.

"She's a Gryffindor, a Weasley! What the hell are you doing? You're father would murder you!"

"My father knows all about it. Me and Ginny are friends, Parkinson, so calm down,"

"Calm down! Calm down! You're friends with the resident whore! What's she been doing for you huh?"

Malfoy's hand flew across her face before she even knew what happened. The force of the hit sent her to the floor, and she looked up at him, shocked.

"You…you hit me! You said you loved me," she whispered, looking shocked and vulnerable.

"Malfoy! Not cool!" Ginny shouted, grabbing Pansy's hand and hoisting her up. Pansy was too shocked to even realize, she just stood staring at Malfoy.

"Please, don't talk about my friends like that Pansy,"

"Don't…don't talk about…you know what Malfoy, I can't do this anymore, I can't. It's over. It's all over," and she ran away, but not before Ginny saw the tears.

"Malfoy, didn't your father ever teach you never to hit a woman?"

"My father always hits my mother," he replied simply.

"Oh, and you think, considering your fathers career choice, you honestly believe he's the best role model?"

"My father did what was necessary!"

"He got himself landed in jail!"

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter now because he's out!" He put a hand to his mouth and cursed.

"But…but the Prophet says that he's still captured, how can he possibly be out,"

"The Prophet is wrong," Malfoy replied, realizing that he may as well spill the story now. "The person who writes those articles isn't exactly under his own control,"

"Oh my God…that is so cool!"

"Look, I…cool?"

"Um, no. Horrible, it's horrible. Absolutely disgusting," she replied.

"Ginny that's not what you said…"

"I am so late!" she exclaimed, looking at her watch. "I should – " but Malfoy cut her off.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, hard and fast. Her arms fell limp at her side for a minute, but she picked them up and wrapped them around his chest. He pulled away slowly, but she pulled him back again. Neither of them heard the bell ring, or saw the swarms of people surround them, staring. She didn't notice Ron's shocked look as he came around the corner, didn't hear Hermione's shriek. She was so wrapped up in his arms, she didn't even notice Harry's tears…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! My chapters are getting so short! So, reviews have like, STOPPED lolz, but ya know! But I know there have been heaps of hits, so you know what, I'm happy with that! Hope you're liking it all so far! Love Aimz

-xx-

CHAPTER 8!

Lucius Malfoy apparated quietly into the hidden room under the drawing room and waited for his wife's signal.

_Pesky bloody ministry Aurors,_ he thought. _Thank God for the Malfoy family wine. Blind drunk and unconscious within minutes, guaranteed or your money back!_

He heard a shrill whistle and grinned inwardly. Narcissa had relished the thought of something so _unladylike_, but he had insisted. He had laughed at her discomfort, and she had ignored him for a week. One sharp knock had brought her back to her sense, and she'd been the obedient wife ever since. He climbed the stairs and said the words to open the trapdoor. A hand appeared above him and he grabbed it, hoisting himself up.

"Lucius. I've missed you so," she mumbled, falling into his arms.

"Narcissa, my dear, how have you been?"

"Sick without you! And those bloody ministry Aurors! One of them tried to crack on to me! They couldn't have sent us Unspeakables?"

"They shouldn't have sent anyone at all!" he snapped.

"Yes, well, whose fault is that?" she exclaimed, shrilly, snapping her body away from him.

"Narcissa…"

"Don't, Lucius. I don't want to know. Do you understand what your _business _has done to our family, our son? He wants to be just like you, you know!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I do not want the two most important men in my life wound up in Azkaban! Or even worse, dead! I can't deal with it Lucius, I just can't!"

He put his arms around her and comforted her. She winced slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I still have bruises from your last stay," she whined softly.

"Oh Narcissa, I'm so sorry,"

"It's all right Lucius,"she replied. _Until it happens again…_

"Come with me," he whispered. She sighed as he led her to the bedroom.

_Time to be the dutiful, loving wife again. Too bad if I ever wanted anything else._

She returned downstairs soon after. Going to bed with Lucius had lost its fire, and rarely lasted longer than those annoying ads during her favorite TV show. She made him a meal and put it on a tray with all the mail he had received and brought it up to the room. He was on his back with the blanket pulled up to his waist, his long blond hair spread out across the pillow, waiting for her to bring up his food and dutifully place the tray over his legs, then take her place in the bed next to him while he ate (and offered her none) and opened his mail, fuming at the stupid things people did and said.

"Thank you Cissy. What mail is there this week…letters from Draco, good he's agreed to Christmas…Severus, panicking as always…Invitation to a ball, no we're not going, obviously…and who the hell is this from?" he opened the messily written letter and spat out the mouthful of hot coffee all over his wife. The tray was upended and he jumped from the bed, pulling on his robe.

"I will KILL him!" he dropped the letter on the floor and stormed out of the room. Narcissa picked it up in interest and slowly began to stress.

"Draco, honey, what have you done?"

Back at Hogwarts, Ginny and Malfoy were slowly awaking in the Room of Requirement. Knowing that Ginny would never be welcomed in the Slytherin Dorms, and Malfoy couldn't even enter the girls' dorms in Gryffindor Tower, they had taken to sleeping in the Room of Requirement.

It had been a week since they had kissed in the corridor, and in that time, Ginny had lost most of her friends, bar Hermione and Luna, and Malfoy had threatened his friends into sticking by him. He'd tried apologizing to Pansy countless times (under Ginny's instruction of course) but to no avail. Neither Harry nor Ron had even spoken a passing comment to Ginny since that day, and they both flexed their muscles at Malfoy in the corridors.

"Ginny, Ginny wake up. You've got class," Malfoy whispered.

"Not going," she murmured.

"Of course you're going," he replied.

She rolled over and looked at him. "What about you?" she asked.

"Study period,"

"Study period? You, study? Ha!"

"Actually I have to study today, I'm failing Potions again,"

"But you're so good at it!" she replied, sitting up slowly and stretching.

"Yeah, well, that's what everyone thinks. That's why I have to study,"

She got up and kissed him, before changing into her uniform. She signaled for him to hide, and he begrudgingly crawled under the bed.

"Dobby!" she called out. There was a small crack and the house elf appeared in front of her.

"Yes Miss Weasley?" the elf asked, bowing.

"How are you today sweetie?"

'Dobby is good Miss, how can I help you today?"

"Some breakfast would be nice please Hun,"

"Certainly Miss. One moment," he disapparated and returned a moment later with some waffles and pancakes. "There you go Miss, enjoy,'

"Thanks Dobby!" she replied, kissing him on his large green forehead. He blushed and disapparated.

"I still don't understand why you're so nice to him," Malfoy said, coming out . The first time Ginny had tried to summon him Dobby with Malfoy around, he'd shrieked and run away scared.

"Because he's so sweet and he's helpful! I mean, it's not like I can go downstairs and sit with the Gryffindors is it?'

"You could sit at the Slytherin table," Malfoy suggested, grinning.

"Oh yeah," she replied sarcastically. "Coz I'm so sure they'd appreciate that. Just about as much as the Gryffindors would if you sat at my table,"

"Point taken…so, feel like helping me with my Potions?" he asked hopefully. Ginny was by far the best Potions maker in Gryffindor.

"I have class numb nuts. I'll help you later,"

"Numb nuts? That's a new one. You don't really _have_ to go to class," he whispered, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Yes, I really do," she replied, pulling away. "Whilst you want to be a Death Eater for the rest of your life, however short a time that may be, I actually want better things for myself, and earth to Draco, unless I pass, I ain't got nothing,"

"Ok, ok. No need to be a bitch," he replied, angrily.

"No need to get narky," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"You started it,"

"And I'm ending it. Bye Draco," she said, planting a kiss on his forehead, just as she had done with Dobby.

She wandered slowly down to the dungeons. She had twenty minutes to kill before class, and she couldn't be bothered hurrying anywhere, so she took her time, thinking about hers and Draco's relationship.

_Is this really what it's going to be like? Do I want to spend the rest of my life defending my choices and belittling his? Is it worth it?_

She knew she wanted to be with him, forever if she could. But how long would his forever be? Aurors were trapping and killing more and more Death Eaters everyday, did she really want that over her head? And also, what about her? Her original plan was to become an Auror, what would become of that now? Could an Auror and a Death Eater really live in harmony?

**Of course, Ginny. You're operating on the possibility that you two have a future**. A new voice echoed through her head. 

_Who are you?_

I am a conscience of sorts. Do you really believe that you and Malfoy can live happily ever after? 

_It's possible!_

_**No, no, it's not. I forbid it.**_

_Ok, there is no way you are my conscience._

_**I said 'of sorts'. I never said I was good. I'm the part of you opened up by your precious Tom.**_

_Tom? Leave him out of this!_

Mmm, have you informed young Draco that you are in love with his master? 

_I am not!_

_**Oh yes you are. You feel it everyday, the love that flows through your veins makes you so crazy. You feel him all around you, you know you want him…**_

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, her hand bashing against a wall. A first year who had come around the corner squealed and fled. Ginny sighed. _ I think I'm going nuts,_ she thought to herself, amazed to find herself outside the Potions room.

_Oh well,_ she thought. _Best get on with it then…_

Lucius Malfoy let out a cry of anger as he was pushed out of Ginny Weasley's mind. A successful Legilimens himself (you were stupid not to be, in the Dark Lord's sevice. Everyone has secrets!), he had been using this power to penetrate Ginny's mind, to find out what was going on. And it seemed it was true, the anonymous letter had been right. His son, the prestigious heir to the Malfoy throne and next in the line of Death Eaters, was dating a silly, muggle-loving blood traitor. **_How could he do this!_ **Lucius was seething. He would not let Draco's chances be ruined by some little, two dollar whore!

"Narcissa!" he yelled. He heard her footsteps ascending the stairs a minute later.

"You bellowed?" she replied sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me," he warned. "What do you know of your son's insubordination?"

"Only what you have told me Lucius, nothing more,"

"You normally know of his affairs,"

"Yes, but only what he tells me,"

"Oh bull, you know more about his life than even he does! You still have your ring of spies I take it?"

"Well, yes. But I rarely use them!" she snapped. "And I won't turn them on my own son!"

"You will do as you are told," he replied quietly, moving towards her. She could feel his anger from the other side of the room, and she was afraid of quite how close he was getting. He wrapped his hand around her arm, where he knew bruises still lay.

"You will do as you're told, or you will suffer the consequences. And they will be worse than even you can imagine,"

"Yes my lord," she replied, bowing her head in shame.

"Good girl. I shall know if you've disobeyed," he said, smiling maliciously and walking away.

She wandered over to a large chair and flopped into it. How could he ask her to do this to her own son? Her spies did not just spy, they were physical, and they meant business.

"God damn you Lucius! This is not the life I wanted!" she whispered to herself, putting her head in her hands, feeling the wetness of her tears. "Why can't things go back to they way they used to be?"

-FLASHBACK-

"Cissy? Oh Cissy, come out, come out wherever you are?" 

_Narcissa Black hid behind the suit of armor in the third floor corridor, praying that she wouldn't be found. Her cousin Sirius and his cronies had found her unusually alone, and were hunting her. She didn't know why she was so afraid, he was only in first year, and she in her fourth, but she also knew the trouble and pain they had caused other people._

_Sirius knew many spells and jinxes already that he could sue against her. One of the privileges of living in the Black family, you were taught magic early. But why was he after her? They'd always gotten along well before!_

"_Narcissa, would you just come out, we know you're hiding, and there are no exits, so you may as well give in!"_

"_Never!" she yelled out. Her hand flew to her mouth at once as she realized her mistake. She could see their shadows closing in. If she ran for it now, she might just make it…As they stood in front of her, she pushed the first two out of the way and bolted. _

_Left, right left, left again…they were still there! She could hear them! Right, left, right, right, left, left, right BANG! She collided with someone, a big, strong someone who didn't even beat an eyelash at her._

"_Lucius," she said, breathlessly (oh my God, could I be anymore retarded!)_

"_Narcissa, what are you running – ah,"_

_Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had come around the corner, running and laughing. They stopped at the sight of Narcissa in Lucius' arms._

"_Lucy," Sirius said, stepping forward._

"_Black, can I help you?"_

"_Yes, you can actually. You have your arms wrapped around our prey,"_

"_You have no business here Black,"_

"_Ooh, scary," Sirius mocked. The others laughed, confidently. "Just let her go, Malfoy,"_

"_Don't make me hex you Black, you're not worth it,"_

"_Fuck off Malfoy, let go of my cousin,"_

"_You leave me no choice," he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "Nah, what's the fun in that," he pointed it towards Peter instead, mumbled a few choice words and CRACK, where Peter had stood before, now stood a squealing little pig._

_Sirius, James and Remus were caught between laughing at their friend, and trying to help him. Narcissa and Lucius took this opportunity to flee and didn't stop running until they were in the Slytherin Common Room._

"_Oh my God! Thank you so much! That was so embarrassing,"_

"_Hey don't stress, it's always nice to rescue a damsel!"_

_She laughed, and it had begun from there…_

_She and Lucius had been together every weekend and whatever spare time they had. He was a year above her, snd she spent a whole year alone, declining offers of dates. At her graduation, he had knelt down in front of her and asked her to be his wife…she of, course said yes._

"Of course you never told me this was the life I'd be living!" she spat, scowling at the memory of it. He'd explained to her his job, yes. But made it seem as though they'd be victorious soon, but here they were almost 20 years later, and she was miserable.

Now she had to unleash her powers on the loved one of the person she had sworn to protect. Her son…

"Damn you Lucius!" she screamed to the now empty house. "Damn you to hell!"

Draco was having trouble mixing his Draught of Living Peace. He was going over all the Potions he had not excelled at during this year, and was having difficulty in mastering this one especially. He'd already produced an Elixir to Induce Euphoria perfectly; he'd slipped that one into Professor Snape's morning pumpkin juice, much to the delight of everyone. He'd slipped Ron Weasley the Hiccoughing draught to see if it worked, and had thoroughly enjoyed watching him hiccough every 10 seconds during Potions, but he could not get the Draught of Living Death right. He'd experimented all different ways of doing it, and it still wasn't right. If he didn't submit a flagon to Professor Snape by the end of the day he would receive a 'T', and his mother would kill him.

"Oh well, I'll take a break and see how I go," he said aloud, to no one in particular. He sat down on one of the big fluffy chairs in front of the fire and dwelled quietly for a while. He thought about his father, and his promise to the Dark Lord, but most of all he thought about Ginny, and what would happen when she found out.

_She's going to hate me, _he thought.

**_You're right, she will._**

Another voice came into his head, angry and forceful.

_What am I going to do? I have no choice in the matter. If I don't do as I'm told, my father will kill me. Voldemort will kill me._

_**Do not speak the name! Your father is a brave and honorable man. He would not choose a path for you that would get you hurt.**_

_Um, yes he would. He doesn't care about me. As long as I marry right, follow that dickhead who calls himself a leader and die in the name of the lord (and not the holy one) he's happy. _

_**This isn't true, your father loves you.**_

_My father loves no one. He loves his idea of what humanity, not to mention myself, should be. Who are you anyway, you're standing up for my father, so you can't be any part of me._

I'm a conscience of sorts. You shouldn't disrespect your father like that… 

#Miles away, Lucius Malfoy was kicking himself that his plan wasn't working, so he tried another approach#

_**You could hurt her.**_

Pardon? 

_**You never know what may happen when you're under the service of the Dark Lord, you won't know the man you become.**_

_Hence the reason I don't want to follow that path anymore. I love her, what if I hurt her? My God, what if I kill her?_

_**Exactly my point. And if you don't join the ranks, the Dark Lord will kill everyone you love, starting with…**_

Ginny… 

_**Exactly.**_

Oh my God… And then there's the problem with Voldemort's affection for her… Wait what? What affection? 

_**Well back in second year when he possessed her with that diary, he got to know her, he grew to love her, and she grew to love Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Voldemort.**_

She…she loves him? Of course she does. Did you expect her to just forget what – 

"Hey babe, how did the Potions go?"

Ginny had just entered the room, and Malfoy sat up, as though awakening from a trance.

"I…it went ok-ish. Not great. I still can't get the Draught of Living Death right…"

She came and sat on the arm of his chair, leaning into his shoulder and snaking her arms around his neck.

"Do you want some help?" she purred.

_She doesn't love him… _"Yeah sure, why not. Let's see if you can make sense of this,"

He stood up and led her over to the cauldron, which he had previously emptied. The ingredients were scattered around the table, and she picked up his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_, turning to page ten.

"Ok, here goes,"

She began to make the potion, occasionally scribbling something out in his book and rewriting it. She chopped up his Valerian roots so they were as small and even as possible, and he handed her the Sopophorus Bean from the table.

"You need to get the juice out of this," he said. "Good luck, it's almost impossible,"

"Maybe for some," she said, grinning. She looked at the bean for a while, before remembering something her mum had taught her when making garlic butter. _'You need the juice, so crush the garlic with a silver dagger. All the natural juices will release themselves and you'll really only need one clove for a whole loaf!'_

"Hand me your silver knife please hon," she said, smiling lightly. She didn't want to act superior to him, she knew it flared his temper. He gave it to her, watching her grin and wondering what she was thinking about…

She could be thinking about him… 

"Shut up!" he roared. Ginny jumped and dropped the knife. It landed on the floor right on it's tip, and as it fell, sliced her toe.

"Ah! Malfoy what the fuck!" she cried, sitting down on the chair to perform a healing spell.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't talking to you I…it was just…yeah," he said lamely.

"Well whatever it was it hurt!" she yelled, gasping as she pointed her wand at her foot. A light flashed and the cut healed up, the pain gone. She looked around for a cold face washer and found one on the bedside table. Picking it up, she wiped the blood of her foot.

"You're Sopophorus juice is in there. Stir it counter clockwise, but add a clockwise stir every seventh turn. I hope you pass, not that Voldemort cares about marks I guess!" she snapped, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Malfoy walked slowly over to his cauldron and did as she told him. Sure enough, his potion turned the exact pale pink the book described.

"Thanks Gin," he said quietly, filling a flagon of the potion and sealing it.

He cleared up the potion and packed all his ingredients up, throwing his books in his bag for Transfiguration. Hopefully he could make it to the Dungeon and then back to the Transfiguration room in time.

He opened the door and ran straight into Harry.

"Potter," he snarled.

But Harry just ducked his head and headed in the opposite direction.

"Well that was easy," Malfoy thought, and headed to the dungeon with a skip in his step.

A/N: Not the best way to end the chapter, but writer's block was starting to kick in and I thought it might be best to end it before I screwed it up even more. So people, you know the drill, please R&R, let me know what you think, I definitely need some constructive (you heard me, constructive, not mean lolz) criticism. Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

A/N: So – oh my Gosh! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I feel so loved! Although I am the first to admit the previous Chapters (especially chapter 7!) were not my best work, they were slightly rushed and posted so I could relax for a little while – sorry. Anyway, to talk to some of my reviewers (especially the **anonymous flamer**-you know who you are lolz) there's been some controversy over Harry's 'emo' stage. Or as he's been called in my story anyway. Harry has always been a highly emotional person. This story is pre – HBP, so he's just lost his Godfather, and is realizing how much he continues to love Ginny, whilst she's moved on. In chapter 7 he made a rash decision which he regretted and stressed over – this does not make him 'emo'.

Lucius also makes another appearance in this chapter, once again attempting to control the

minds of the two main characters, and also a little with Remus as well.

To **Ginny and Draco Fan: **thank you so much, you've reviewed like, almost every chapter! You rock babe, keep making my day! Lolz!

Also, to **Jarno**, thank you so much for expressing how you truly feel about my story, I do appreciate and accept criticism and I will definitely try to tone Ginny down a bit in the next few chapters, however a lot of this story revolves around Ginny's changes – and girls do go through things very differently to boys. I hope you continue to read my story, because I do appreciate your honesty, and I want to see if I can make it better for all of you so it's a much more enjoyable read, and I get less flames! On with the show…

Although her cut was healed, Ginny was still walking with a limp, and she cursed Malfoy as she entered Defence Against the Dark Arts. She was late…again.

"Miss Weasley, 5 points from Gryffindor for your lateness," Remus said as she walked in, a look of pity on his face. "Next time it will be detention,"

"Yes sir," she replied softly. She hated being late for his classes. She made up her mind to see him after class to apologize.

"So, we were discussing counter jinxes. Who can tell me what a counter jinx is?" he asked. No one answered him.

"Ok, I'm going to have to pick on one of you…Luna, any ideas?"

"Um, is a counter jinx kind of like a defensive spell?"

"Sort of…they can be used in conjunction to one and other…anyone else? No one else here can tell me about a counter jinx?"

Ginny looked around. The faces surrounding her all looked blank, none of them knew the answer. She spoke up.

"A counter jinx is technically just a name given to a jinx to make it sound more socially acceptable. They can be used defensively, to stun your opponent long enough that you can get away or to defend yourself after an attack. Hence the name counter jinx," she said, sounding almost bored.

"Correct Miss Weasley, 5 points to Gryffindor, although next time, if you put your hand in the air it might be better,"

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on counter jinxes and naming them. When the bell rang and Professor Lupin dismissed them all, Ginny lagged behind.

"Professor? Can I talk to you?"

"Class is over Ginny, you really don't have to call me that. Remus would be preferable, or even Moony if you feel comfortable,"

"Ok, Moony, can I talk to you?"

"Go ahead," he replied, sitting at his desk and linking his fingers.

"Well, first of all, I'm so sorry for being late constantly. I leave for class early, I just…you know, don't make it,"

"Quite alright, though my promise stands. As a teacher I am obliged to take action, hence the detention if it happens again,"

"Right. Got it. Look, I…I'm really confused Moony, I've screwed up so much. I keep hurting everyone around me and I don't want to, I don't even mean to! It just happens and I'm so scared. Hermione and Luna are the only friends I have left, Ron hates me, Harry hates me, my parents will probably disown me! And…I'm hearing voices in my head again…"

"Again?" Remus asked pointedly.

"Yes. When I was in first year and Tom – I mean Voldemort - possessed me, I heard voices, telling me all the horrible things he wanted me to do…now I'm hearing a voice again. It's a different voice, but it's telling me…Well it's telling me that I love him," she finished, her head in her hands. She was sobbing, and Remus wanted to console her, but he had to find out what she meant.

"Telling you that you love who? Draco? Harry? Who?"

"No! Voldemort…this voice is telling me I love Voldemort,"

"That's not all is it? Ginny, if you want my help I need the whole story,"

"You just wouldn't understand Remus, he gave me power. I hated it but I loved it. With his power I was no longer just the youngest Weasley, I could do what I wanted, stand up to people. People feared me!" she yelled. He thought he saw red flash through her eyes, but it was gone not a second later, and he assumed he'd imagined it.

"Do you love him?"

"I love Draco! At least I keep trying to tell myself that," she whispered.

"Ginny, listen to me. Do you love Draco?"

"I do! I love him so much! It's just…I'm sorry Moony, I've wasted your time," and she ran out the door.

"Shit!" Remus exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table. _You pushed too hard Lupin! She would have told you but you just had to **push **didn't you! Now she'll never tell you, or anyone! _

_**She would have told Sirius..**_

Yes but what good is that now? Sirius is… 

"Dead! Remus, Sirius is dead, and you have to deal with that, and so does she. If she's not comfortable talking to you, then so be it,"

A month later, one night, Ginny decided to sleep in her bed in the Gryffindor dormitories. She told Draco she needed her own bed, that she wanted to see Hermione. But in truth, she couldn't trust herself to be around him, she didn't know what to say.

Was she really in love with Tom? Had he really poisoned her with that feeling. Because that's what it was, she thought, a poison. One she needed to suck out of her veins before anyone found out. What would she do if people found out. Draco would hate her, he would never forgive her, and Harry…why did she care what Harry thought.

_**Because you still feel for him Ginny, admit it, you do.**_

_Do not! _She argued, and drifted off to sleep.

_In Ginny's dreams_

_She could see herself, walking through a dark tunnel that had a million doors. She knew she had to escape, she had to get through one of the doors before she reached the end…there was danger there, something she didn't want to see, didn't want to hear. Ginny was afraid, something here wanted her dead, someone had come for her. She broke into a run._

_She ran frantically down the hallways, trying to open all the doors but they wouldn't open for her. All around faceless people opened the doors and went through, but she could not follow. She was destined to reach the end of that hallway, but she couldn't, her life depended on going through one of those doors._

"Come to me Ginny, come to me and see the reward I leave for you," 

"_Tom…" she whispered. She tried desperately to open one of the doors and at last one did! She was free! She could escape. _

_But this door was not an exit. She could hear voices. Draco…and Tom. She slowly walked towards the door behind which the voices lay, opening it just a crack._

"_But who will be there my lord?" Draco asked._

"_The whole lot of them. The Weasley's, Potter, Lupin, and whoever else is residing there at the time. I have information that Moody and the metamorphmagus will be there also. I want them all dead…"_

"_The Weasley's…all of them?"_

"_Every single one. Is this a problem for you Draco?"_

"_No, I just wondered if the youngest would be there, the girl,"_

"_She will,"_

"_But my Lord, do you not feel for her? There are whispers amongst the camps…"_

"_I have feelings for no one! It is one of the things that keeps me whole!" Voldemort yelled, raising his hand to strike. But slowly he smiled, and lowered it._

"_Perhaps it is you who feels for the girl young Malfoy, do you feel for the littlest Weasel? Do you love the muggle-loving blood traitor who would set out to kill us all to prove her love to worthless Potter?"_

_Ginny stood, watching for a moment. Her Draco would admit to loving her, he would refuse to kill her, or her family…_

"_No my Lord. Like yourself, I love no one. Love is an emotional attachment which no one can stand to benefit from,"_

_Ginny gasped. The floor opened up beneath her, and she was falling…falling…_

She jolted awake, trying to work out where she was. Panic gripped her, and she calmed slightly at the knowledge that she was safe in her bed, miles from anyone that could harm her. She lay awake for a while, trying to remember the dream that had gripped her with fear, but she just couldn't. All she could remember was how real it sounded, how real it felt. She was afraid, she needed to be held. She needed…Draco. She needed Draco.

She crept slowly out of bed and pulled on her clothes over the bra and short black boxers she'd taken to sleeping in. Slipping on her shoes she walked down the stairs to the Common Room, and opened the door, almost tripping over the step she'd forgotten was there. She crept down the hallways and up several flights of stairs, surprised she'd met nobody. It took her about ten minutes to get to the room, and she felt infinitely safer once she'd opened the door and walked in.

Slowly, she crept over to bed and slid in next to Draco. He sniffed and put his arm around her waist. She smiled softly to herself and snuggled into him. He smelt so good, and she finally felt like she was home.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise," she whispered, and fell asleep.

He awoke the next morning, surprised to find her next to him, but pleased. He got up and crept to the kitchens, where he got them breakfast and hot chocolate from the house elves. They gave him enough food to feed an army, but as his stomach rumbled, he knew it would only be just enough.

He opened the door to their room quietly, and placed the tray on the table next to Ginny. He sat on the bed next to her and gently shook her shoulders.

"Ginny? Ginny, come on, wake up. That's it," he said, as she moaned slightly and turned to look at him. "Good morning sunshine, the Earth says hello!"

"Shut up!" she moaned, swatting his head playfully.

"I got you breakfast," he replied, laughing and pulling over the tray.

"Do I smell bacon? And eggs and…Pancakes!"

"That you do!"

"Oh my God, I love you so much!" she squealed, sitting up in bed and grabbing her plate off the tray.

"I love you too," he replied, as she took a bite of toast.

She stopped chewing and looked at him. Swallowing, she sighed.

"Are we okay Draco? I mean, everything's been a little weird lately…"

"Ginny, do you love me?" he asked, cutting her off.

"Yes, of course I love you!"

"And no one else?" he asked. She paused for a second, remembering the voice that kept telling her she loved Tom… she considered whether she did love Tom, but as she looked into Draco's eyes, she saw the truth etched into them.

"I love you, and no one else,"

"Then we are most definitely fine," he replied, picking up his plate. "Now eat up, we have a busy day ahead today!"

"Oh really, what are we doing?" she asked.

"We are going to go down to the lake, and busy ourselves with being lazy," he replied, grinning.

"Busy ourselves with being lazy…I like that!"

She grinned and began to eat her breakfast.

They wandered slowly down to the lake, taking their time and talking and laughing. _I wonder if it will be like this forever?_ She asked herself. _Will we be happy forever?_

_**Not if he follows the path set out for him…**_

_The path…Death Eaters…I could do that though, why couldn't I do that?_

_**You've always wanted to be an Auror. Besides, he wouldn't let you.**_

_I can try! He loves me, he wants to be with me!_

_**He would never let you get hurt…besides, he's afraid.**_

_Afraid of what?_

_**That you'll leave him for darling Tom…or Harry.**_

_Oh my God, I don't love either of them! I love him! Get out of my head! I don't need a conscience 'of sorts'!_

She shook her head furiously and he stared at her in amusement.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, slight headache,"

"And you think throwing your head around furiously is going to help?"

"Ok, maybe not the best decision I've ever made, but whatever!" she replied indignantly and he laughed at her.

"You're so adorable Ginny Weasley!"

"Don't I know it!" she replied, grinning. He put an arm around her and they walked down to the large tree beside the lake.

Her heart gave a slight pang as she remembered sitting here with Harry, Ron and Hermione but she ignored it. _This is my life now…_

"Draco, are you seriously going to join the ranks?"

He stiffened at the question and thought for a while.

"I have to Gin, they'd kill me. Not only that, but they'd kill you too. I can't risk that,"

"Well, what if…what if I joined too…" she said quietly.

"What?"

"What if I came with you? What if I became a Death Eater too? I could do that, why couldn't I do that?"

"Because I wouldn't let you,"

"You don't own me Malfoy," she replied coldly.

"Ginny, it's not about owning you…if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do. What if one of us died and the other lived? What would you do then? If I died, could you continue to murder people on his orders knowing that you were no longer doing it for a reason?"

"I…I might get used to it, it can't be that hard…I might…" her voice cracked. "I might enjoy it,"

"Ginny, you're so innocent, it sucks. I just want to throw my arms around you and protect from the world. Listen to me, I'm giving you a scenario based on reality, ok? The Dark Lord plans to kill Harry Potter in a big ceremony type thing, every Death Eater in the world will be at the final battle, that would include you. Could you honestly stand there and watch him kill someone you loved?"

"I…"

"Ginny, I'm begging you, please, don't even consider it! I couldn't lose you,"

She looked at him, saw the pain drawn across his face and she relented.

"Hey," she put a finger under his chin. "Don't stress, I'm yours forever, I won't do it if you don't want me to…but can you maybe consider not doing it?"

"It's not that easy, but I'll think about it ok?"

"Thanking you,"

"Hey, so it's Hogsmeade next weekend. Are we going to keep hiding from everyone or are we actually going to go?"

"Hell no! We're going! Didn't I tell you? Fred and George bought Zonko's!"

"Ah, yes. Won't they attempt to kill me or something worse?"

"Nah, it's actually pretty funny really. Ron wrote to them in the hopes of getting them on his side – you know, against me – and they refused! They finally agreed that I can date who I want to, and they (sort of) approve!"

"So they won't try to kill me?"

"No! Although you will be pranked senseless. I mean, yes you're my boyfriend, but you're still a Malfoy, and a Slytherin. It's their civic duty as my big brothers to get you,"

"And you approve?" he asked incredulously, slightly worried about his safety.

"I think it'll be funny, yeah. And even if I didn't approve, what do you suggest I do to stop them?"

"I…I don't know. Anything!"

"Malfoy, you've been pranked before, you'll live to tell the tale, I promise!"

"Mmm,"

Suddenly they heard laughter and voices, and they looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione coming towards their tree.

"Shit," Malfoy said quietly, and sat up, removing his arm from around Ginny.

"So anyway, I told him to shove off, and he didn't, so I confounded him. Poor boy bounced into the doorframe five times before he could get out of the room! It was so – oh," Hermione stopped talking as they rounded the corner and saw Ginny and Malfoy, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey Gin," Hermione said happily, running over and hugging her. "You disappeared last night!"

"Yeah, I went for a walk, and where we're sleeping was closer than the Gryffindor tower by the time I was ready to go back, so I went back there instead. So who bumped into the doorframe five times?"

"Cormac McLaggen. You know that guy above us whose an absolute wart? Yeah, he asked me out, I had to try and force him away! Scary, but funny watching him attempt to leave!"

"What is it with you and Quidditch players Granger?" Malfoy aske,d before he oculd stop himself. He was slightly confused at how nice he sounded.

'I dunno, I guess it's just…" Hermione paused as she realized who's spoken. "Um, yeah, I just don't know,"

"Animal instinct!" Ginny exclaimed, and they she and Hermione laughed, as the three boys shifted around uncomfortably.

"Look, we should go," Ron said, sounding angry. We've got a fair bit of homework,"

"Ron," Ginny said, her eyes pleading with him. "Please, don't be like this. You're my brother, I love you!"

"Gin, I…I don't know what to say ok? A lot's happened over the past six months. You've changed,"

"Not that much! I went through a phase, and I'm over it! I'm in love, I'm happy! Hermione's happy for me, so are Fred and George, and Mum and Dad! Why can't you just be happy for me too?" her voice cracked, and she looked close to tears.

"Look, Weasley. We're arch enemies and what not, I wouldn't have it any other way, but seriously, she's your little sister!"

"Stay out of this Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, giving him a look not unlike his mother's.

"Oh alright. I'm sorry Gin, I'm happy for you, I really am," he put his arms around her and squeezed his little sister tight. "Love you lil sis,"

"I love you too Ron," they pulled apart and she grinned, wiping her tears away. She looked at Harry, who was looking at Malfoy. Her eyes pleaded with him, and he knew what she wanted him to say. Instead he said seven words that ripped her in two.

"I can't Gin, I just can't," and he walked away.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. This was an odd chapter, but hey at least I'm woman enough to admit it! So R&R people and let me know what you thought! I'm also gunna take this opportunity to ask you all to read my other story, Malicia, because I love it, and I've gotten one review, which you know, isn't enough for me to know what everyone thinks! So Buh-Bai now!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10!

A/N: So guys, I'm so happy! I'm up to 70 reviews! Which okay, isn't as many as other stories but it's more than I ever expected, and I love you guys so much for it! I've started to reply more now, so it's even more awesome! Anyway, while the previous chapter seemed to be a bit weird in my opinion, you guys seemed to like it! So I'm pretty happy, and I'm gunna keep trying to give a good result for my happy readers! Once again, **Ginny and Draco Fan** you rock! Ditto with **Gwen's Faith!** And all of my reviewers! Thank you all, and now for the story… D

Harry stormed up to the Boy's dorms in a huff.

"How could she ask that of me? How could she honestly think I would give her my blessings!"

_**Maybe she thought you would actually be a good friend to her…for a change.**_

_What the hell? And you are?_

_**A conscience…of sorts.**_

_Well, conscience, I've always been a good friend to Ginny!_

_**Were you a good friend when you used her?**_

Well, I – 

_**Were you a good friend when you broke her heart?**_

No, but – 

Were you a good friend when you refused to believe Sirius might have actually cared about her?

Listen you – 

_**And were you a good friend when you owled Lucius Malfoy about her relationship?**_

That was a mistake! 

_So it was him! _Lucius thought to himself, back in the Malfoy Mansion.#

Besides, I agree with you

You do? Well of course I do! What makes Malfoy think he can have your girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend anymore? She might as well be… 

No…no that's not right. She's not my girlfriend anymore, I don't…oh my God…I don't even love her!

No! Yes, you do! You should do everything you can to keep her an Malfoy apart! No, that's wrong, I can't do that! I don't want her to hate me! No, you want her to love you! To love you like you love her! 

"I DON'T LOVE HER IT'S JUST LUST!" he screamed aloud.

#Lucius Malfoy left Harry's head with a snarl. Once again he had failed.#

"Oh my God," Harry said softly to himself. "I don't love her. I don't! I have to find her!"

Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin dorm rooms for the first time in over a month, drinking away his problems. He could not bring himself to believe that Ginny was over Potter. She said she loved him, he believed that much…but she had also admitted that she would always feel a love for Potter. She had taken his attitude at the lake badly…

"I can't, Gin. I just can't," 

Ginny had run from the lake, trying to hold back her tears. Draco has shared a silent look with her brother, begging him not to follow, before running after her himself. Once she was inside the Forbidden Forest, and his arms were around her, she let loose, sobbing. She cried so hard that at one point she could no longer stand. She removed the ring Potter had bought her all those months ago, and tossed it into the lake. She lay curled in a ball, screaming her heart out, until her throat was so raw she bled and coughed up blood.

"Ginny? Honey, we need to get you back up to the castle," 

"_No! Just leave me be!" she screamed._

"_I will never leave you Ginny," he replied._

"_Yes you will! You're going to leave me and join **him**, and you're going to kill and you're going to DIE!" she screamed this last word as loud as she could, and birds flew from the trees in fright. "And where will I be then?" she whispered. She began to scratch at her arms and her legs, she lashed out at him, and as he restrained her, Draco thought of his promise to his father. The promise of Christmas Eve and the murders of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He sighed._

"_Come on Ginny," he said, picking her up in his arms._

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_Hospital Wing,"_

"_No! NO!" she screamed, over and over again, scratching at his face until he had no choice but to Stun her._

"_I'm sorry Gin,"_

_He looked back at the lake, and whispered "**Accio Ring**!" because he knew that she would regret what she had done. He looked at the small gold ring in his hands, and sighed. He hoisted her back over his shoulders and took her to Madam Pomfrey…_

---------------------------------------------------

"What has happened? What did you do to her Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"_I…I stunned her, I had to! She was trying to scratch my eyes out!" he exclaimed._

"_Why did she try to scratch your eyes out Malfoy? Why? What have you done to this poor girl?"_

"_No! It wasn't me! She did it herself! It was Potter's fault, he just couldn't give her a break!"_

"_How dare you blame Harry Potter! We all know what he's been through! Why would he do this to her! Get out Malfoy! I shall be informing the Headmaster of this, mark my words boy!"_

"_No!" Malfoy protested, but she wouldn't listen. "You think I – you actually think I tried to…?"_

"_Malfoy, leave, before I call the Headmaster and have you expelled. I need to treat this poor girl,"_

_She began healing the scratches and cuts, and Malfoy backed out slowly._

_---------------------------------_

_As if would do that to her!_

But you did do that to her. You raped her Draco, all those months ago you raped her mercilessly!

But that was then! This is now, I feel differently! Do you love her Draco? I…I don't know! I don't know what love is, I'm 16 for crying out loud! They're going to come after you Draco, the Weasley family will want your blood… 

No! Everyone in Hogwarts knows Ginny and I were dating! Why would I rape her when we're dating!

Stranger things have happened… But it was her! She did it all herself! If Potter had just accepted it, just left her alone! You can't honestly blame Harry Potter can you? After everything he's been through? WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT! 

Think about it; whose side are they going to choose? Harry Potter, who has faced Voldemort, what, 5 times now? Who lost his parents and just recently lost his Godfather. Or do you think they'll believer Draco Malfoy, who has had it in for Harry Potter since the beginning of school, who has always hated the Weasleys and is destined for servitude to the Dark Lord himself? Who do you think they'll believe?

Get out of my head! 

I can't leave Draco, you want me here. I'm the part of you that always wants to hurt people. The part of you who can't wait to get your hands on Potter, the part of you that RAPED Ginny Weasley, and would do it again at any –

"SHUT UP!" Malfoy screamed. He put his hands to his ears and sat on the chair. Pansy Parkinson came running in and stopped when she saw him.

"Draco? Draco are you alright?"

"Can't do it…won't do it…didn't do it…all my fault…should have known…hurt her…what have I done?"

"Draco? Professor Dumbledore sent me to find you, he wants you to go up and see him…are you alright?"

"What?" Malfoy asked, snapping his head up. "Yes I'm fine. Where's Dumbledore?"

"At the Hospital Wing, with Weasley junior," Pansy smirked.

"Her name is Ginny, and you would do well to remember it!" Malfoy hissed, and grabbed his cloak.

He ran to the Hospital Wing and rushed through the doors. Ginny was sitting up in bed, looking tired, but otherwise fine. The scratches were gone, and all traces of tears were wiped from her face.

"Draco!" she yelled.

"Gin!" he rushed over and grabbed her hand. "Are you alright? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm fine. I hate Harry, but other than that, I'm fine," she grinned.

"It seems you are owed an apology Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, smiling. Madam Pomfrey slowly came out of her office, looking sheepish.

"I – I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, it looked like…I shouldn't have….anyway, I'm sorry," she said softly.

"So you should be! How could ever think I could hurt her!" He snapped. He looked back down at Ginny and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out her ring.

"I thought you might want this back," he said, handing it to her.

"I – Thank you, Malfoy. Draco…whatever! Did I hurt you?"

"Not really. You tried to scratch me a little, but I…well I stunned you,"

"You stunned me?"

"Yes. Sorry,"

Ginny laughed. "That's fine. I probably deserved it,"

"Does anyone care to tell me what happened here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, it was no big deal really," Ginny replied. "I had a run in with Harry, he said some things I didn't like, and I overreacted. A lot," she grinned. "More than a lot,"

"I think it might have just been everything catching up with her," Madam Pomfrey added. Malfoy glared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the changes she has been through – "

"Normal to slut to normal again," Ginny added, laughing.

"A loss of respect around the school – "

"My friends are all prats, bar some,"

"And the loss of a friend," Madam Pomfrey finished. Malfoy was confused. He looked at Ginny, expecting her to cut in with some smart comment, or at least explain what friend she had lost, but she bowed her head and said nothing.

"I'm confused, what friend?"

Dumbledore looked at Ginny, then Malfoy, then back to Ginny. "Right, I think we should leave you two alone so Miss Weasley can explain,"

"Professor Dumbledore, I – "

"Gin, seriously, what's going on?"

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey looked at Ginny one last time, and left.

"Look, Draco, it's no big deal! Seriously I –" she cringed at her choice of words.

"What? What's wrong? Gin, please tell me!" Malfoy exclaimed angrily.

"I…I really don't know how to explain this…Look, me and Sirius were friends, and I just never dealt with it like I should,"

"You were friends with Black? What do you mean friends? He was like an old man for Christ's sake!"

"This is why I never said anything! We were just friends, like, we talked about stuff I didn't want to tell my parents. It's not as big a deal as they were making it out to be. Seriously, I promise!"

"Well…there was never anything…?" He left the question unsaid, but she knew.

"No! Like you said, he was old enough to be my dad!"

"Well, ok. As long as nothing happened…What does this have to do with Potter, and your 'change'?"

"Oh well, Sirius told me to just be myself, and I thought I was, turns out, I was being what I thought I wanted to be…but yeah,"

"So what are you now?"

"I'm…I guess I'm just me. And me is good,"

"You is very good," he replied, kissing her forehead. He sat on the bed and laid down with her, holding her hand in his.

"I didn't want to tell you, because I thought you'd freak out," she said.

"Why on earth would I freak out? I would do anything for you Ginny Weasley. Anything. I'm not going to leave you just because you were friends with Black,"

"Good! Hey Draco, what are you doing for Christmas?"

Shit, what the hell do I do now? 

"Um, my father wants me home. Why?"

"Oh. Well, I thought you might want to stay here with me, but I guess I should probably go with Mum,"

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Oh we're going to…well Sirius's old house,"

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place?" Draco asked panicking slightly.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked, sitting up slightly.

_Father told me to kill you all…_ "Aunt Bellatrix talks about it sometimes. They say they used to have so much fun there. Until they all went they're separate ways of course…Who else will be there?"

"Oh you know, all my family, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Moody…all Dad and Dumbledore's friends really…why are you so interested? Oh…"

Suddenly Ginny's dream came flooding back to her…

"_But who will be there my lord?" Draco asked._

"_The whole lot of them. The Weasley's, Potter, Lupin, and whoever else is residing there at the time. I have information that Moody and the metamorphmagus will be there also. I want them all dead…"_

"_The Weasley's…all of them?"_

"_Every single one. Is this a problem for you Draco?"_

"_No, I just wondered if the youngest would be there, the girl,"_

"_She will,"_

"_But my Lord, do you not feel for her? There are whispers amongst the camps…"_

"_I have feelings for no one! It is one of the things that keeps me whole!" Voldemort yelled, raising his hand to strike. But slowly he smiled, and lowered it._

"_Perhaps it is you who feels for the girl young Malfoy, do you feel for the littlest Weasel? Do you love the muggle-loving blood traitor who would set out to kill us all to prove her love to worthless Potter?"_

_Ginny stood, watching for a moment. Her Draco would admit to loving her, he would refuse to kill her, or her family…_

"_No my Lord. Like yourself, I love no one. Love is an emotional attachment which no one can stand to benefit from,"_

"Draco, what's happening on Christmas?" she asked angrily.

"Pardon?"

"Tell me! Now!"

"You know, don't you?" Draco asked, hanging his head.

"Did you agree to it?"

"I have to go Ginny," he replied, ashamed.

She pushed him off the bed in anger.

"How could you do this to me?" she whispered, shaking with anger. "Did you tell him about us? Did you tell him you didn't love me, that I wasn't worth it? DID YOU!"

"No! No of course not Ginny! I would never say that! What are you talking about?"

She told him about her dream. He listened intently, but she would not let him back on the bed, so he sat on the floor.

"Ginny, I don't know why you had the dream, but I'm telling you, it didn't go down like that at all. Dad owled me to tell me that we knew the location of the Order, and that I had to come with him to attack them, that's it. I don't want to go..."

"But you must," Ginny finished.

"Exactly,"

"What if I were to warn everyone, to tell them not to go?"

"Then I would be killed,"

"So I have to make a choice basically? Between you, or my family?"

Draco bowed his head in shame once again, but then he snapped it back up again.

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed.

They crept up to Dumbledore's office and gave the password. Stepping on to the revolving stairs they looked each other in the eye and smiled encouragingly.

"What if this doesn't work?" he asked.

"It has to. I'm not going to let you die on me, and I won't have my family hurt either. It has to work,"

They looked at each other once more and knocked on the door together.

"Enter!"

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked timidly.

"Ginny? Draco? What are you doing up here, and how did you get the password?"

"Um, that's irrelevant. Look, we need to tell you something,"

A/N: Oooh, a cliffie of sorts! Of sorts! I had a whole other version of this chapter planned out, where some characters died, but I just couldn't bear it! So I rewrote it! And it was longer, which was good! Anyway, R&R people, let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11!

_Father,_

_I'm not sure if you know, but I've worked myself into the young Weasley girls heart. She has offered to let me stay at the Headquarters, and I have accepted. I may be of more use one the inside come Christmas Eve. What do you think?_

_**Draco,**_

_**And all this time I thought that you had betrayed me. Yes, I think that is an excellent idea. We will come at 8 o'clock on the dot and ring the doorbell. I highly doubt they'd expect us to ring the doorbell, don't you? I'm glad to know where your allegiances lie.**_

Draco sighed as he read the letter from his father. It was the night of Christmas Eve, and once the situation had been explained to everyone, Draco had indeed been welcomed to stay at Grimmauld Place for the holidays. Well that was what his father had thought anyway. A number of highly trained Aurors and Order members were sipping on Polyjuice Potion as he sat in safety. They had kept up the ruse for the entire holidays. 11 Aurors had consented to play the parts of Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Malfoy until the Death Eaters attacked. The real Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Shackles flitted in and out during the first week, and were to be positioned there that night, while the real Weasley family and guests waited it out at the Burrow.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Since when did you call me Malfoy?" he snapped.

"Sorry, I just…let me start again. Draco are you okay?"

"No! My god, I've betrayed my father, I'll probably get myself killed for this!"

"No, you won't. Dumbledore won't let that happen!"

"He's not all powerful you know!"

"Malfoy, shut up would you! The rest of us are freaking out too!" Hermione yelled from the other side of the room.

"Does anyone want some food?" Molly asked, holding a tray of sandwiches and setting it down on the table.

Malfoy looked at it for a minute, then looked back at Molly.

"What sort?" he asked, his voice softening.

"Lots. Ham and Cheese, Ham, Cheese and Tomato, Chicken, Chicken and Cheese, Chicken and Lettuce, Curried Egg, Curried Egg and Lettuce…"

"Curried Egg?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Um, no reason," he replied, eyeing the sandwiches. As Harry reached out to grab one, Draco snatched up all the curried egg sandwiches and put them in his lap.

"My sandwiches!"

Everyone stared at him, Ginny laughing.

"What? I like curried egg ok?"

Mrs. Weasley grinned. She liked it when people enjoyed her food. She retreated back into the kitchen, and he looked a round for a second before following her.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he asked, not entirely sure of what to do.

"Yes Draco?"

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry, for ruining your Christmas and for intruding and all that stuff,"

He looked up at her and realized that she was crying. She walked over and hugged him.

"I know that you've disobeyed your father Draco, and I can't begin to understand what that feels like. But you have done the most courageous thing anyone has ever done for me. You've saved my entire family! I owe my thanks, Draco, and for that, you will never, under any circumstances, intrude upon my life,"

He smiled weakly. He didn't know what to do, his mother had never treated him like this. This woman was hugging him - with love. She pulled away and dried her tears.

"Now how about some more of those sandwiches eh? Curried Egg?"

He nodded, and walked over to help her, an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_I shouldn't be here! I should be there!_

At 5 minutes to eight, Lucius Malfoy was ready for action. Death Eaters were placed all around the building, and his son – his boy – was placed inside the house, ready to strike. Lucius, Avery and the Lestranges were all in the house across the street, waiting for the Dark Lord to apparate, and tell them to strike.

"Something's wrong," Bellatrix said, her eyes closed.

"Nothing's wrong Bella! Just shut up and get ready!"

"They're not happy enough," she replied.

"What do you mean? Look, no one is really happy anymore ok? Get used to it! Besides, don't forget, they have a son who won't even acknowledge their existence anymore. They probably miss him!"

"So, your son is dating the Weasley girl, eh?" Avery asked.

"Shut up! They are not dating!" Lucius hissed.

Sure, Draco had maintained that he was using the girl, but hadn't he heard the boys thoughts himself? Somewhere in the back of his mind, Lucius knew the truth, but he wouldn't believe it. Logic doesn't always need to win out.

Lucius didn't love his son, he didn't even like him. He had never been proud of one Quidditch game, one good mark, one success in the boys life. If anything, he had made his disappointment open and known, so the boy didn't grow a large head. He had done the right thing, hadn't he?

_2 minutes to eight…_ the Dark Lord apparated into the room. The four Death Eaters bowed their heads to him, and he smiled maliciously.

"Tonight, my fellow Death Eaters, we end the battle, and win the war!"

They cheered, and headed outside.

_1 minute to eight…_

Bellatrix was right, something seemed wrong. Lucius couldn't put his finger on it, but every bone in his body was screaming at him to cancel the attack, but he knew he could do nothing, even if he tried.

_30 seconds…_

_**What if I tried to stop it? We're going to lose, I can sense it…He wouldn't listen to me anyway! He doesn't listen to anybody! I – **_

"Lucius, ring the doorbell," Voldemort said, satisfied.

Lucius walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"I'll get it!" he heard his son call.

The door opened, and in that instant, Lucius knew that something was wrong.

It was not his son that opened the door, but the face of Mad Eye Moody, who had his wand pointed squarely at Lucius' chest.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, and Malfoy fell.

The other Death Eaters stood shocked for a minute, Moody waved at them coyly, and ran inside to the lounge room.

"ATTACK!" Voldemort screamed.

His Death Eaters charged in, while he stayed behind. He tried to work out what had gone wrong…_The Malfoy boy! _He hissed.

In just a moment, everything was silent. Voldemort strode in to find Dumbledore sitting on a couch, waiting for him, with the Death Eaters trapped at his feet. Voldemort moved to get them, but Dumbledore snapped his fingers and they were gone.

"Hand magic," Voldemort hissed. "Weak!"

"You say that, only because you never mastered it, Tom,"

"It's Vol – "

"Yes, yes. I know what you are known as," Dumbledore said, smiling. "But to me, I'm afraid, you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers, I am afraid. They never quite forget their charges' youthful beginnings,"

"Why are you so coy with me Dumbledore? We both know it is a matter of time before I kill you,"

"It will not be you that kills me Tom, but old age. I fear I am drifting a little bit. Although I'm proud to say I still have my sources. Obviously," he said, indicating the room.

"You call a twitchy little teenager your source? Obviously you are slipping!" Voldemort sneered.

"You are operating under the impression that I learnt this information from Mr. Malfoy himself? That is where you are mistaken. Mr. Malfoy was indeed 'found out' you may say, but he did not tell me of your plans,"

"Oh really? Then was it the spy in my rings that I know you have?"

"No, not her either,"

"Her?" Voldemort snarled. That would make it easier; he had very few female members.

"Yes, her. No, no, it was neither of these people who told me what you had planned for tonight. I see no harm in telling you I suppose,"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. This was the part of the plan he had not wanted, that the children had insisted on.

"No, it was your arch enemy again, Voldemort. Harry Potter managed to intercept a copy of Lucius's original letter. After that, it was just a matter of monitoring young master Malfoy's mail,"

"Potter!" Voldemort spat.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, rather lazily. "He's proving to be a much more difficult enemy than you anticipated, am I wrong?"

"You stupid old fool! Do you really think that some fool of a teenager can beat me?"

"Obviously you do, or it wouldn't bother you so much to hear me say it,"

"Why you – _Avada – _"

But Dumbledore was gone.

When Dumbledore apparated into the living room of the Burrow, he was swarmed.

"Is everyone okay?"

'Did it go alright?"

"Were there any deaths?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you _sure_ everyone is okay?"

Draco pushed his way to the front and stood in front of Dumbledore.

"What happened to my father?"

The room went silent. Draco's voice was cold and angry.

"Your father was apprehended again, Mr. Malfoy,"

"Is he okay?"

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Because he is still my father no matter what he has said or done!" he yelled back. His voice echoed in the room, piercing and hard. Ginny walked over to him.

"Draco, come on, let's go,"

When he didn't move, she yanked on his arm/

'Let's go!"

She took him up to a bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" he asked angrily.

"Because this seems to be affecting you much more than you thought it would. Tell me what's wrong,"

"Did you ever think that maybe you can't change me? That nothing you do will destroy the evil that's planted in me?"

"Draco where's this coming from?"

"I should have been there. I should have been where my father ordered me to be, I should have been helping!"

"Draco, please…we'd all be dead if you hadn't made that choice!"

"Well maybe I made the wrong one!" he screamed.

Ginny sat still for a minute, staring at him. Her face was white, and tears ran freely down her face.

"Draco bloody Malfoy, how could you say that to me! How could you even insinuate that!"

"Gin, I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"No! Do you understand how you just made me feel? If you had been at that house tonight, helping, I would be dead right now! Do you fucking understand that!"

"Gin I didn't think I…"

"My mother, my father, my family, my friends, would all be dead. And you would have killed us!" she exclaimed, the reality of what she was saying settling in.

"Oh God, Gin please, I'm sorry!"

He walked over to the bed and put his arms around her.

"I didn't think, ok? I shouldn't have said it, I just feel…weird. I've never gone against my father before,"

"I'm not going to ask you to choose. But if you keep talking like that, I'll make the choice for both of us. Do you understand me?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I know how you feel. I understand that you love your dad, but there are things you just don't say. I can't stay on the good side, and be with a Death Eater,"

"And you've already chosen which side?"

"You forced me to choose, remember?"

He looked into her eyes and saw the truth. She would leave him one day, if he made this choice without her, she would leave him.

"I'm with you Gin, no matter what side you choose,"

------------------------------

That night, Draco Malfoy slept restlessly. He tossed and turned, his dreams haunting him…

_The house appeared before them as they stood on the front yard, and Voldemort grinned at the Malfoy's. _

"_You have served me well," he said, and strode up to the house. Five Death Eaters snuck around the back of the house, and Voldemort himself went right up to the house and rang the doorbell._

"_Kids, would you calm down! There is only so much I can stand!" Molly Weasley opened the door and was met by Voldemort's evil grin._

"_Oh, no! Oh God no!" she screamed, and the fear never left her face as Voldemort said the two words that would end her life forever._

_At the back door, the Death Eaters charged in, and chaos ensued. Lucius Malfoy and the others ran to do their Lord's bidding. Draco, however, stood in the doorway, staring at the lifeless body of Molly Weasley._

_She was larger than her daughter, but in a sense, the same. Draco could see that this woman had the same fierce attitude as her daughter. She looked caring, and kind, every bit the mother that Draco's wasn't. He looked over her hair and her eyes, and realized that they were exactly the same as Ginny's. He thought of his Ginny, back at school, lying in her bed while her family was murdered._

_Draco Malfoy stared down at the face of Molly Weasley for a moment, turned, and threw up in the doorway._

**I can't do this, what am I doing here? I should be with her, at school! Not here!**

_He turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him._

"_Draco, where do you think you're going?" Lucius Malfoy said from under his mask._

"_I – I was going to see if anyone had escaped outside," Malfoy replied._

"_Do not lie to me! You were leaving, you were going back to her!" he spat. He punched Malfoy hard in the face, and Malfoy spat out the blood that filled his mouth. "You will stay here and fulfill the mission!"_

"_It's your mission dad! Your life!"_

"_Draco Lucius Malfoy you will stay! I have a personal mission for you!" Lucius whispered, and dragged his son by the hair into the kitchen._

_The bodies of Mundungus Fletcher and Sturgis Podmore lay in the doorway, blocking the entrance. Lucius Malfoy kicked them out of the way._

"_Dad, please! Just let me go! I don't want this! Any of it! I – Oh God no!"_

_Arthur Weasley sat tied to the chair in front of them. His face was covered in cuts and bruises, and one of his eyes was permanently closed. He was missing two fingers, and his toes looked like they had been crushed with a sledgehammer. Malfoy looked away. He could see the resemblance between this man and his daughter._

_Lucius grabbed his son by the hair and forced him to look at Arthur. _

"_This, Draco, is your job. This is your punishment. This is your initiation," he hissed._

"_Kill him, young Malfoy," Voldemort hissed._

"_No," Malfoy whispered. _

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_NO!" Malfoy screamed. Voldemort laughed._

"_Do you honestly think you have a choice? Crucio!"_

_Malfoy screamed as pain enveloped his body. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. The pain took over and he just wanted to die…and then it stopped. He looked Voldemort squarely in the eye and replied. "No," once more, and then he ran._

_He bolted through the door, throwing off his cloak and his mask, surprising all of the Death Eaters. He ran into the nearest Muggle house and reached into the small satchel on his belt, pulling out a handful of Floo Powder._

"_Hogwarts!" he yelled, jumping in. He saw a light go on the house behind him, he heard the killing curse said, but he knew he was going where they could not follow._

He woke up gasping. He snuck out of the room and walked down the hallway, peeking into each of the rooms to make sure that all the Weasley's were still alive and safe. The last room was Ginny's, and slowly, he crept inside and lay next to her on her bed.

"Draco?" she asked sleepily.

"Shh, it's okay. Go back to sleep,"

He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. He felt her breathing calm again, indicating her sleep, and he sighed.

_Well, Draco. What are you going to do now?_

**A/N: Ok this one was really hard to write, and I'm truly starting to believe I have lost it! It took five tries for this chapter to mesh, and I still don't know if it does, but I hope it's okay. Sorry if it's not up to par guys! Thanks to my loyal reviewers! Luv Aimz !x0x!**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12!

During the next few weeks at school, many Slytherins came to him, to offer their sympathies that his father was back in jail. He thanked them all, pretended to be grateful, but inside, he was screaming.

He'd received several Howlers from different members of the family, screaming bloody murder for his betrayal. His mother's had been a mixture of pain and tears. He was torn, ripped, but he couldn't let anyone else know that, not even Ginny.

The Dream Team had acted like nothing had happened, and he knew why. He was still trying to convince everyone he hadn't betrayed them, that he had been taken against his will and held hostage at the Burrow. They were giving him the cold shoulder for his own benefit. Secretly, he had a feeling that they enjoyed, especially Ron, but he couldn't say anything.

No, the thing that angered him the most was Ginny. She had distanced herself from him, returning to sleep in Gryffindor Tower, sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast again, only talking to him if she had to. He knew she felt she had to, to keep him safe. But he wasn't sure if that was all it was. The things he had said to her had chilled her blood, he knew it. She had lost a lot of respect for him, and to her, that was the worst thing to happen. He had scared her, and now he had lost her.

He approached the Gryffindor table one morning, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you,"

"I'm a little busy right now Draco, can we talk later?" she asked, not looking him in the eye.

"No, we're going to talk now. Let's go,"

"Draco – "

"Now," he hissed.

"Malfoy, if she doesn't want to talk to you, she doesn't have to," Hermione said to him, not even looking at him.

This angered Draco. _Who does she think she is!_

He grabbed Ginny's elbow and squeezed it slightly.

"Ow," she hissed.

"Are you ready now? He asked. Ron stood up.

"Listen Ferret Face, I don't give a shit what's going on between you and my sister, if she doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't have to! Now let her go!"

Draco squeezed again, and this time Ginny winced. "Ron, it's okay, I'll go!"

"Gin, are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Fuck off Potter, stay out of it," Malfoy snapped, dragging Ginny out of the hall.

Once they were out, she wrenched her arm away from him, rubbing it.

"What do you think you're playing at?" she screeched.

"Me? You're the one acting like a stuck up little bitch here!"

"What? Listen to me Malfoy, I don't give a shit what you think is going on, but if you pull another stunt like that, whatever the hell we had, is over!"

"Whatever we had? I thought we had a relationship, Ginny. I thought that was clear?"

"Well, maybe it was, until you went all psycho Death Eater on me!" she screamed, and automatically raised a hand to her mouth.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It just slipped out,"

"People tend to reveal their true feelings in moments of anger," he said quietly.

"Draco, please…" she begged.

"No, Ginny. I think it would be best if we just let it go. I have to do what I've been told. It's better off this way,"

"If that's what you want,"

Her calm attitude stunned him.

"Why are you letting this go so easily?" he asked her. She turned her head.

"I knew it would happen. All along I guess I've known. There was never going to be a happily ever after for us,"

And she walked away. He stood there, watching her retreating back. He didn't let anyone see him as he peered into the Great Hall, but he saw her sit next to Harry Potter, and fall into his arms.

"That little slut," he whispered, and walked up to the Owlery, every step he took beating determinedly against the stone floors.

"Harry please, I know he's looking, just hug me, please,"

"What? What's going on?"

She sobbed fake tears into his arm, and he looked at her strangely before wrapping her up in his arms.

"What's this all about?" he whispered into her hair.

"We broke up, I want to make sure he understands it's over. I want to make sure he does the right thing for himself,"

"Ginny, he's going to go straight to his father and declare his allegiance!" Harry whispered angrily.

"Harry, you don't understand. This is a war, we have sides. His was picked for him, and if he doesn't take it, he'll die!"

"So?"

"I don't want him dead,"

She poked her head out from under his arms to see Draco mutter something and stalk out of the doorway.

"Good, he's gone," she pulled herself away from Harry and turned to her breakfast.

"Um, Gin, do you wanna talk about it?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. It was never going to work anyway, right?"

"I'm glad you're seeing reason, little sis," Ron said, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Don't be insensitive!"

"No, Hermione it's fine, really. He picked his side, I picked mine,"

"Well, are you going to turn him in?" Harry asked.

"Turn him in?"

"Yeah, to Dumbledore. You've gotta tell him,"

"I can't. I can't do that," Ginny said, freezing.

"Ginny! You have to!"

"Look, Harry, if you want to turn him in, do it. But I've spent the better part of this year in love with him, and I'm not going to hand him to the Dementors or whatever the hell is at Azkaban!" she hissed angrily.

She stood and picked up her bag. "I have Defence. Bye boys, Hermione,"

Narcissa Malfoy was lying alone in her bed, crying. Her only son had betrayed them, and her husband was in Azkaban because of it. She was so upset she barely even noticed the owl at the window.

It caught her attention by smacking it's beak hard against he glass. She sat up straight and stared at it.

_That's Draco's owl. What does he want, the nasty little traitor!_

She climbed off the bed and dried her tears, opening the window just enough to snatch the letter off the Owl's leg. She grinned maliciously as she read.

_Dear Mother,_

_I know you think I betrayed you, but I assure you for the last time, I did not do so of my own will. The Weasley girl and I split up today, stupid little slut (pardon my language) went running into the arms of Harry Potter. You were right about her. She and her family are nothing but a bunch of nasty little blood traitors. I confess I'm a little upset by it, but it's nothing to worry about. The purpose of my letter, mother, is to inform you that I am ready to accept my destiny. I am ready to follow father and the Dark Lord into battle. Please, pass this on to father, and give him my most sincere apologies for any grief I have caused him. I hope he is out soon, and we can all be reunited. Oh, and by the way…get me out of this godforsaken school!_

_Your most loyal son,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

It was signed with the Dark Mark. Narcissa smiled to herself and whispered.

"Oh Lucius will be pleased,"

She lay down on the bed, and went into her first night of peaceful sleep since the whole ordeal, her smile never wavering.

When she awoke, she looked at the letter crumbled in her hand and smiled. She stood up and fixed her hair and make up with a quick flick of her wand. She fastened her cloak, and put the letter in her pocket. As she walked out the door, she stopped.

"That little nasty little blood traitor tart broke my poor baby's heart. Something will have to be done about that," she whispered to no one in particular.

She turned back into the room, wrote a quick letter and sent it off with her owl.

"Now, off to see my husband,"

Lucius Malfoy was trapped within the walls of Azkaban wizarding prison. His worst memories were swimming through his head…

The day his parents died…

The day his Lord fell…

The torture he went through…

The façade he had to present…

The day his son betrayed him…

He had never really liked Draco, had always suspected that something was wrong. When Alastor Moody had opened the door on the night of Christmas Eve, all of his suspicions of his son had escalated.

"Filthy little traitor!" he yelled.

"Now that's not a very nice way to talk about your son," Narcissa said softly. She was standing outside his cell, grinning. "Let me in you nitwit!" she yelled at the guard beside her.

He rushed to open the door and bowed as she entered.

"From what I remember, your words were worse than mine during your last visit," Lucius snarled.

"That was before I received this," she replied, still smiling. She held out the letter for him to see, but his hands were shaking so hard he could not hold it.

"Fine then, I shall read it to you," she cleared her throat, and began to read.

"Dear Mother, I know you think I betrayed you, but I assure you for the last time, I did not do so of my own will. The Weasley girl and I split up today, stupid little slut (pardon my language) went running into the arms of Harry Potter. You were right about her. She and her family are nothing but a bunch of nasty little blood traitors. I confess I'm a little upset by it, but it's nothing to worry about. The purpose of my letter, mother, is to inform you that I am ready to accept my destiny. I am ready to follow father and the Dark Lord into battle. Please, pass this on to father, and give him my most sincere apologies for any grief I have caused him. I hope he is out soon, and we can all be reunited. Oh, and by the way…get me out of this godforsaken school! Your most loyal son, Draco Malfoy. Now what do you think of that then?" she asked.

"Are you sure he wrote it?"

"I know my own son!"

"You thought you knew him when he betrayed us too!"

"Lucius Malfoy! I don't care what you think! I know my son, and I know he's telling the truth. Now, when I get home, I'm going to dispatch a letter to Dumbledore saying I will be there to pick up my son in a few weeks time. Probably a month. I suggest you find a way out of this hell hole before then, Lucius, so you can be home to greet your son. And I've also dispatched a letter to my, er, _sources_ stating exactly what I want them to do to Miss Ginevra Weasley during the next Hogsmeade weekend,"

"Lovely. In the meantime, how do you suggest I get out of here?"

"I'm going to forward this letter to your high and mighty _Lord_," she replied, her voice laced with sarcasm. "And see what he can do about your imprisonment. In the mean time, sleep well darling," she said, and kissed the top of his head.

She left Azkaban feeling rather good about herself, and blew a kiss to the Auror at the front gates.

**A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter I've done in a long time! I want to know your opinions on Malfoy and Ginny's break up. It's an important part of the storyline, although you don't know that! evil grin Please R&R everyone! Love Aimz !x0x!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13!

Ginny Weasley lay still in her bed. It had been almost three weeks since she and Draco had split, and she was still dreaming about him, hence the reason she rarely slept anymore. She lived off the Pepper Up Potion that she had learnt to brew, and unless someone checked on her at night, no one would ever know she hadn't slept for over a week. The fatigue was starting to go to her bones though. She was beginning to move slower, and her schoolwork was suffering. She knew she'd have to sleep soon, but she wasn't looking forward to it.

The truth was, she missed Malfoy, missed him a lot. She knew she'd have to move on, and soon, or he would get the idea that she was moping after him, which she was, but she didn't want him to know that. She constantly put on a happy face, made sure she clung to Harry whenever he was around, but it wasn't doing her any good. She heard him telling Blaise Zabini that he was leaving the school to go home. Apparently his mother had taken ill with the stress of his fathers imprisonment, and he needed to be with her constantly now, but Ginny didn't believe it. In fact, she knew it was a lie. No, Draco Malfoy had done exactly what she had expected him to do – run to mummy and daddy and declare his allegiance to Voldemort. She had expected nothing else, and was relieved that he would be out of her way, and she could study for her OWLs.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been good. Ron was always there to listen to her, was even hugging her, and showing open brotherly affection. It was a first, but she liked it. Hermione was useful for their heart to heart talks. She always listened to everything Ginny had to say, and offered comfort where she could. If she didn't know what to say, or if she knew her words wouldn't exactly be comforting, she would just wrap Ginny up in a big sisterly hug, and Ginny would feel better. But Harry had been the best.

Firstly, he had never said "I told you so," which she deeply respected him for. But more than that, he had accepted that Ginny was going to use him in a way, to push Malfoy away even further. He held her hand in the corridors, he hugged her in the mornings, he showed her open affection and was nothing but a pure gentleman, even when they weren't around Malfoy. He stood up for her when people taunted her in the corridors, and he always said the right things to her when she needed to hear them. But more than that, Ginny had discovered that sometimes the only thing that could fix a problem, was a great big hug from a guy. As strange as it sounded, sometimes that was all she wanted; all she needed. And he was happy to provide.

She felt mean in a way, like she truly was using him. She voiced this opinion to him once or twice, but he simply laughed at her.

"Ginny, if anything you could just say it's payback for last summer!"

She hit him everytime he said it, but it always made her feel slightly better. He'd even invited her to Hogsmeade with him this weekend, and she'd accepted. She'd told him that they could only be friends, at least for now.

"Besides," he'd remarked. "I don't want Malfoy's leftovers!" She had chased him around the Great Hall and tickled him madly when she caught him, much to Malfoy's disgust. But she didn't know that wasn't exactly what Harry wanted; he wanted her, he missed her, he was dying for her.

What was probably bothering her the most, was that Malfoy seemed to be back with Pansy Parkinson again. She toyed with the idea that he was just using her like Ginny was using Harry, but threw this out the window when she walked into them snogging outside the dungeons. He'd almost looked guilty at the look on her face, but then he laughed and went back to Pansy. She'd held her head high and whispered to Pansy as she'd walked past:

"I don't understand why you went back. Apart from the fact that he has been officially marked by yours truly, he's not really worth a second go is he? Not much in the bedroom department, I'd say,"

He'd growled, but she had just laughed at him and walked away. She'd gotten her revenge.

She sat up slowly and sighed. _You need to get ready Weasley, you've got around half an hour before you have to meet Harry._

She climbed out of bed and looked around; her dorm was empty. This was a good thing, though. She'd gotten sick of the giggling tarts asking her if Malfoy was a good lay.

She turned the taps on in the shower and let the hot water run down through her hair and over her back. It eased the pain in her muscles and made her feel infinitely better. But she knew it wouldn't last. She hadn't escaped pain that easily. The minute she got out of the shower her muscles would ache, and scream at her for sleep, but she wouldn't give in. Easing the pain wasn't even worth it compared to putting up with the dreams she had about Draco. Not even close.

She stepped out, wrapping the towel around her chest, and rifled through her wardrobe. It was cold, so she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white woolen mesh jumper, a baby pink singlet, and her Ugg boots. She dressed slowly and carefully, attempting to avoid the pain in her shoulder as she slipped on her bra, singlet, the finally her jumper. Her legs screamed at her as she pulled on the skin tight jeans, then hoisted the Uggies over them. She fixed her hair with a quick flick of her wand, did her make up, put on her black scarf, then headed down for breakfast. Food was one thing she could never rob herself of!

----------------

"Morning Gin," Luna said happily as she walked into the Great Hall.

"Hey, Luna. How you going?"

"I'm so tired! I was up until two last night reading one of dad's articles,"

"Was it good?"

"Of course! All of dad's articles are! You know that Ginny,"

"Of course I do!" Ginny tried so hard not to laugh. "How could I forget!"

"That's better," Luna replied, slightly put out.

"Aw, come on Luna, don't look at me like that! Do you want to eat breakfast with us this morning?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't really have any friends in my house…"

"I don't understand why you don't just eat with us everyday girl,"

"You've never asked before,"

"Okay, well I'm telling you today, Luna Lovegood, I expect you to eat breakfast with me everyday for the rest of the year!"

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do!" Ginny flung her arm around the other girls shoulder and marched her to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. "Guys, Luna is going to eat every meal with us for the rest of the year okay? Her house suck, and they're all mean to her,"

"Sounds good to us," Ron said, spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Oh, Ron that's disgusting! Morning Ginny," Hermione said, wiping crumbs out of Harry's messy hair. "Luna, you're welcome to sit with us whenever you want. That includes when Ginny isn't here,"

"Is it a deal then?" Ginny said, turning to Luna. Luna threw her arms around Ginny's neck and laughed.

"You're my best friend Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny hugged her back and laughed. "Ditto sweetie, ditto,"

"How'd you sleep Gin?" Harry asked, pouring her a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Really well actually, thanks Harry. Nothing but pleasant dreams on cloud nine for this girl,"

"Glad to hear it!" he replied, laughing at her.

One the other side of the Hall, Malfoy was trying desperately not to look at her. He had succeeded so far, but his task was made difficult when Blaise slid into the empty spot next to him.

"Morning, mate," he said, grabbing a slice of toast. "Man that Weasley girl looks radiant this morning! Have you seen her?"

"Uh, no. I'm trying this new thing where I don't throw up my breakfast," Draco replied.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that long ago you ditched us all for her,"

"I was bewitched," he replied.

"Yeah, by that hair. Have you ever noticed how angelic it is? Looks so much better without all that black shit though,"

"What?" Malfoy snapped his head up to look at her. "She took it out…"

Zabini was right, she looked gorgeous. She had steadily changed back to her old self since they'd broken up, but with significant changes. Her clothes seemed to be a lot less revealing, and she looked so…_cute_. She'd teased her hair slightly, and it stood out, and her make up was light, but defined.

"Serious eye candy, huh?" Blaise asked, amused at the mesmerized look on his friends face.

"Who are we discussing?" Goyle asked, sitting next to Blaise.

"Weasley Junior," he replied.

"Man, she looks hot today! I guess leaving you did something good for her, huh Draco?"

Blaise kicked him under the table and Draco snapped out of his spell.

"What's going on boys?" Pansy asked, sliding a hand around Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy looked at her and almost snorted. She was wearing all black – the same jeans as Ginny, and a black, off the shoulder top that had a sheen to it. She had done something to her hair, which was short and choppy, and she was wearing light foundation with black eye make up. Nowhere near as attractive or adorable as his Ginny.

_Ah but she's not yours anymore is she? _He thought to himself.

"We're just checking out the Weasley girl," Goyle replied. Blaise kicked him again, and he looked away.

"What?" Pansy screeched. She looked over at Ginny, who was laughing with Harry and Luna. "Oh my God, look at what she's wearing! Total skank!"

Malfoy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all looked at her, amazed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Blaise asked. Draco almost laughed; Blaise had never been as frightened of Pansy as his other friends.

"I don't understand," she replied. At this, Malfoy really did laugh.

"Don't worry about it Pansy, it's nothing,"

His laughter had attracted Harry's attention, and he turned his head towards the Slytherin table, only to spit out his pumpkin juice. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati and Lavender all turned to see what he'd freaked out about, and promptly fell about laughing.

"Look at what Parkinson's wearing!" Ginny shrieked, almost falling off her seat through laughter.

"Malfoy's got his work cut out for him with that one!" Dean exclaimed, chuckling.

"What a total skank!"

"Hey, Ginny. She's wearing your jeans!" Seamus pointed out.

Ginny jumped up, looked down at her jeans, then looked at Pansy's and sighed.

"I really liked these jeans,"

"What do you mean 'liked'? Why the past tense?" Ron asked.

"Well she's going to have to burn them now!" Parvati exclaimed, through shrieks of laughter. "Isn't that right Ginny?"

Ginny burst out laughing again; she couldn't help herself, Pansy looked like an absolute idiot!

This drew a bemused smile from Malfoy, who put his head down so Pansy couldn't see it.

"So, honey," she purred, oblivious. "What are we doing today?"

"Well I don't know what you're doing, but I'm going into Hogsmeade with the boys," he replied, waiting for the explosion. Sure enough –

"WHAT? But you said we were going to go together! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I got all dressed up for you an everything, and you go and pull a stunt like this!"

"I can assure you, I never wanted you to dress like that," Draco replied, standing up and swallowing his last bit of toast.

"This is my last Hogsmeade visit before I leave, and I would like to spend it with my _friends_," he said, making sure she understood the meaning of the last word. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all stood up and followed him out of the Hall. He took one last look at Ginny, who was stretched out on the Gryffindor bench, still laughing. How he missed that laugh…

"Oh well," he said softly to himself. "Not much you can do about it now," he looked at his friends who were standing behind him. "Are we ready to go gents? Good, then let's head off!"

-----------------------------------

Ginny set off a little bit after Malfoy, holding hands with Harry, with Ron and Hermione coming up behind them. Conversation about Pansy Parkinson's outfit managed to take them to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, where conversations switched to Quidditch.

"Do you three understand how boring this is for me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, come on Hermione, you know everything about everything, you're telling me you can't join in with a little Quidditch conversation?" Harry called back teasingly. Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"I do _not_ know everything," she said quietly. Ron scoffed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"As if you don't,"

She blushed slightly, and Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"No way…" Ginny said.

"You two aren't…?" Harry asked. Hermione flushed bright red and put her head down, studying her shoes. Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Oh my God this is so cool!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging Hermione. Harry laughed at Ron. His ears had gone red, and he was looking at Harry with a slightly worried look on his face.

"I'm happy for you guys," Harry said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, Harry, really?" Hermione asked, slightly worried.

"Of course! I knew it would happen eventually!"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, and hugged him. Ginny smiled and winked at Ron.

"Congrats big bro," she mouthed.

"Thanks lil sis," he mouthed back.

Hermione fell back into step with Ron, and Ginny and Harry continued in front. He looked down at her, and she looked back up at him. She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers threw his, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled, _maybe things can go back to normal now…_

When they got to the Three Broomsticks, they snagged a table before they all filled up, and ordered four Butterbeers.

"A toast," Ginny said, holding up her bottle. "To our new favorite couple!"

They clinked bottles and Ginny started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry whispered.

"Everything just seems so normal," she replied. He looked at her in wonder; these were his exact thoughts.

"Maybe now it can be," he replied.

She knew what he wanted from her. She wasn't sure how she felt, whether he was just like a big brother to her, or if she did still feel something for him. Making up her mind faster than she would have liked, she leant up and kissed his cheek.

"I think it can,"

The truth was, she still loved Draco, she knew it and Harry knew it. But they could try, right? Malfoy had moved on, and so could she, right?

"Hey, you two, what's going on here?" Ron asked.

Ginny looked up at Harry, who smiled at her.

"It's up to you, Gin,"

"Hey! I'm not gunna make all the decisions here! Relationships are a two way street you know!"

Ron punched the air and muttered a silent "Yes!" and Hermione clapped her hands together with glee. There was a smash as someone behind them dropped a Butterbeer, and Ginny turned around in time to see a blonde head exit the building. Harry looked at her, slightly worried about her reaction.

"It's okay. He's going to have to get used to the idea, that's all!" she replied, snuggling into his arm.

"As long as you're okay…"

"I'm fine. So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, Ron, Hermione and I all need to go to Scrivenshafts…" Harry replied.

"Well, I need to go to Gladrags, I've got to pick some stuff up,"

"Gladrags?"

"Yeah, you know the robes place up here? The lady who owns it is really cool, she offered to order in some of my clothes so I didn't have to go back into Muggle London. Why don't you guys go to Scrivenshafts, I'll got to Gladrags, and we can meet at Honeydukes in an hour,"

"I'm not sure if I want to leave you alone," Harry said, looking doubtful.

"Harry, I'm a big girl. Besides, I could use some time to think,"

"Well, if you're sure?"

"I'm sure. I promise,"

"Well, is that alright with you guys?" Harry asked, looking at Ron and Hermione. They nodded in agreement, and they all stood up.

"Well, it's settled. I'll meet you at Honeydukes at 12 ok?"

"Ok, but not a minute later, or you won't go anywhere by yourself again!" Harry said, kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll see you soon," he whispered.

She smiled and waved him away. Picking up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and waved goodbye to Rosmerta.

---------------------------------------

The icy wind cut through her like a knife, and she wrapped her black jacket around her and tied it up. This jacket was actually Draco's. He had leant it to her at one point, and she had kept it. While it did have a lot of sentimental meaning behind it, she really just liked the jacket. It was long and warm, and it smelt like him.

As she walked up the long street to Gladrags, she wondered if she was doing the right thing with Harry. It had only been two and a half weeks since she and Malfoy had broken up, and she did miss him, but she really did care for Harry. She gave up, and just assumed things would take their natural course…

The wind picked up, and she shivered, not out of cold, but fear. She had the distinct feeling of being followed, but everytime she turned around to check, there was no one there. Gladrags was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and Ginny was wishing she had of asked Harry to come with her. She stopped to check the time.

_Quarter past eleven. I could probably catch them if I went back, and said it was closed..._

She made up her mind to do so, and turned around, only to walk straight into a large, rather beefy man. She cowered in fear as she instantly knew this was the man who had been following her. It began to snow around her, hard and fast, and she tried to sidestep around him, but he stopped her.

"Are you Ginevra Weasley?" he growled.

"Let me go," she said, trying to escape once again.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

She cowered. His voice stopped her, and she was frozen to the spot. Slowly, she nodded.

"Good. I've been told to give you something from Miss Narcissa Malfoy,"

Ginny's eyes widened in fear as he laughed at her.

"You think I'm going to kill you don't I? No, I'm under specific instructions to leave you alive. But conscious? Now that's another matter,"

She cringed as his fist collided with her cheek, and she felt blood pour freely down her face, as the ring on his hand sliced open her head…

**A/N: Hi, don't hate me! Ok, Gin and Harry getting together is a plot point as well, so that's not just out of the blue, it was planned I SWEAR! Ginny isn't really using him, she does care about him, that will be made obvious in the next few chapters. So, clarifying a few things; Narcissa's previously mentioned spies have finally made their appearance, after like, 5 chapters of waiting, just not in the way you thought, I bet. Also, Sirius's Animagus instructions will also make another appearance soon, I haven't forgotten. Anyway, please review! I want to know what you think! Love Aimz !xox!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sweet Vengeance

Chapter 14!

"_Just ask Malfoy, I'm lots of fun now"_

_-_

"_Thanks Gin, you made my day." _

_-_

"_He's gone Ginny… Bellatrix killed him,"_

_-_

"_I'm going to show you why you never fool or embarrass a Malfoy,"_

_-_

"_Don't you dare laugh at me for caring you stupid bitch!" _

_-_

"_I love you too," _

_-_

"_I can't Gin, I just can't,"_

_-_

"_I will never leave you Ginny,"_

_-_

"_Did you ever think that maybe you can't change me? That nothing you do will destroy the evil that's planted in me?"_

_-_

"_There was never going to be a happily ever after for us…"_

_-_

Ginny Weasley was slipping in and out of consciousness. Mistakes she had made, things she caused, what people said to her was running around and around in her head, as well as what she could remember of what had happened to her…

She cringed as his fist collided with her cheek, and she felt blood pour freely down her face, as the ring on his hand sliced open her head…

"_Little slut. You should have known better than to mess with the Malfoy's. You had to have known, didn't you?"_

_He punched her again, this time in the stomach, and as she brought her hands down he punched her in the face again. As she fell, he ripped at her jacket and she screamed._

"_Please, not his jacket. Anything but his jacket!"_

_The man sneered at her and laughed._

"_His jacket? Not the Malfoy boys surely? I know what we can do with this,"_

_He laughed at her, and began to remove her clothes._

"_Oh god, not again," she moaned._

"_Again? Ah, so you know all about what you're going to experience…"_

_-_

And she had heard his voice, his angelic voice, as he'd found her…that voice which had quickly turned to hatred…

-

"_Ginny? Oh my fucking God Ginny!"_

_He ran to her side and wrapped her up in his arms._

"_This never would have happened if I hadn't left you, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"_

_She heard his voice calling to her, and her eyes opened slightly as he rocked her. She caught sight of his platinum blonde hair and laughed slightly, knowing she had to push him away further._

"_This happened because you left me,"_

"_What the hell do you mean?" he asked, looking upset._

"_Ask your mother. And get me my boyfriend will you?"_

_He had snarled at her and dropped her naked body. _

"_You little slut. Cover yourself, you're making me sick,"_

_And he had thrown her jacket over her, not even remembering that it was his, and she had once again laughed, her small broken laugh, at the irony of it all. And he had looked at her, the love in his eyes gone, so obviously sickened. Replaced by a hatred that she had never imagined she could bring out in him._

"_I hope you freeze to death before he finds you. Maybe it will teach you both a lesson,"_

_He threw a galleon at her and smirked._

"_For your services over the last 6 months. I don't need you anymore Ginny, remember that,"_

_-_

Harry had found her ten minutes later, unconscious, but still shivering, and he had carried her up to the Hospital Wing, being the savior that he was…

-

_"Harry, I'm sure she's fine!" Hermione exclaimed._

"_Hermione, I'm worried! What if she met Malfoy? What if he hurt her?"_

"_Harry, mate calm down. I'm sure she'll be fine,"_

"_Ron just – what the hell is that?"_

_The trio could see tiny specks of blood. They followed the line to a body, covered by a jacket, the top of it covered in blood. Or was it blood? It looked like – _

"_Hair," Harry breathed slowly. "Red hair…GINNY!" _

_He ran over and pulled back the jacket. Her bruises had well and truly appeared, and she was unconscious._

"_Ginny?" Hermione whispered, tears pouring down her face. "Is she…"_

"_She's alive," Harry replied, checking her pulse. "Barely,"_

_She had groaned and rolled over slightly, wincing with the pain. "Malfoy," she whispered._

_Ron stood up "I'll kill him!" he exploded. Ginny put an arm on his leg._

"_No. Narcissa,"_

_And then she slipped back into unconsciousness._

_They had looked at her for a minute, not sure what to do with her, all in shock._

"_We – we need to get her up to the castle," Hermione said, in a small frightened voice. _

"_Yeah, yeah the Hospital Wing, exactly," Harry had muttered, picking her up. Hermione draped the coat over her naked body, tucking it through Harry's arms where she could, and Ron put the bloodstained scarf over her head so no one could see who they were carrying._

_They'd walked as quickly as they could, which wasn't that fast at all. Hermione had her fingers interlaced through Ginny's, and was sobbing quietly. At one point they had passed Malfoy and Zabini, and Malfoy had looked over at them, catching Harry's eyes. It was the only time Harry had ever really seen him with a true expression on his face, and all Harry could read was sorrow. Blaise had put his arm over Malfoy's shoulders, but Malfoy had brushed it off, never taking his eyes off Ginny's bruised arm which had feel through the cloak._

_The bruises were visible to him now, he hadn't been able to see them before, and he wondered if he would ever be able to truly forgive his mother for this. Everyone was staring at the Trio, and Harry was yelling at everyone to clear off and give them a free path. Blaise pulled out his wand and muttered something, and suddenly, everyone left them alone. He had cast an invisibility spell, and both Draco and Harry were thankful to him for it. Harry nodded his head slightly to show his thanks, wondering whether Blaise could still see him, and started back up to the castle._

Halfway to the Hospital Wing, when they were on the third floor stairs, Ginny had started screaming, a high, bloodcurdling scream that the others couldn't silence.

"_Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ginny sweetie calm down! It's okay! Ginny!"_

"_Why is she screaming?" Ron yelled, his hands over his ears._

"_I don't know, but we need to make her stop!" Harry yelled back._

"'_**Silencio**!" Hermione yelled._

_Silence filled the corridors once more._

"_Thanks Mione," Ron said, kissing the top of her head._

"_Just get her to the Hospital Wing," Hermione replied. She was shaking, and she grabbed Ginny's hand once more. Ginny's mouth had closed, it was obvious she was no longer screaming._

"_Do you think it's safe to take off the charm?" Ron asked._

"_I think we should try. I feel bad already," Hermione replied, removing the silencing spell._

"_Don't say anything," she whispered hoarsely._

"_Pardon? What did you say Ginny?" Harry asked, bending his head in while trying to run._

_"Don't…tell…anyone…" _

_And then she had blacked out again. They had gotten her to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey had screamed slightly._

"_I just healed this one! What happened?" she shrieked._

The trio looked at each other, and nodded ever so slightly, so that the healer didn't catch it.

"_We're not sure," Harry replied. _

"_But we think she was – " Hermione started, but she couldn't get her mouth around the word._

"_Well? You think she was what?" Madam Pomfrey snapped. She had taken quite a liking to this young girl._

_Ron looked at Hermionewith pity, and glanced down at his baby sister, lying bruised, broken and violated on the bed. "We think she was raped,"_

_-_

And so Ginny Weasley lay, in the Hospital Wing, still unconscious, her bruises gone, but her pain still remained. Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, a bottle of Firewhiskey in one hand, and bottle of Vodka in the other. No matter what had happened in Hogsmeade, the small look Harry and Malfoy had shared, Harry still blamed him.

Ron and Hermione were sitting next to him, Ron whispering in Hermione's ear slightly, trying to make her feel better. They jumped when Harry stood up quickly.

"Harry where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Slytherin," he replied, his voice laced with malice.

"What? Harry no! You can't do this! Ginny wouldn't want you to hurt him!" Hermione pleaded.

"I'm not going to," Harry snarled. He glanced down at Hermione's scared look, and his face softened.

"I promise I won't hurt him,"

-

Harry stormed down to where he knew the Slytherin dorms were, and bashed on the door. Blaise Zabini opened the portrait and Harry pushed past him.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Blaise snarled.

"Where is he?" Harry asked, viciously.

"As if I'd tell you!" Blaise replied, crossing his arms indifferently.

Harry lunged, and pulled a small knife out of nowhere, holding it at Blaise's throat, he continued. "I know you think I'm weak as piss Zabini, but if the whole fucking wizarding world believes that I can wipe out Voldemort, do you really think hurting your puny arse will bother me? Where…is…he?" Harry panted.

Blaise pointed to the stairs, and Harry pulled away.

"Thank you,"

He made his way up the stairs, and cam to a room marked with Malfoy's name.

"Typical," he muttered, throwing the door open.

Malfoy was sitting cross legged on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Potter!" he snarled. "Get the hell out of my room,"

Harry didn't reply. He walked over to Malfoy and snatched the boys wand of the bedside table, stowing it in his pocket.

"Why you little – " but he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Come with me," Harry said. His voice was low, but powerful.

"I beg your pardon?" Malfoy asked in disbelief. "You barge in here, steal my wand and – "

"I don't trust you, can you blame me? No, I'm asking you to come with me. Believe me Malfoy, I have no intention of hurting you. She'd kill me,"

Malfoy smirked a little. "It's funny how she can control your brain isn't it?"

"Are you coming or not? Look – " Harry tossed him back his wand. "Your armed, but you go in front. Now go,"

Malfoy considered arguing, but he had never seen The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die's face so angry, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be on the other side pf that anger. Not when Draco himself barely had any strength left. But he wasn't going to let Potter know that.

"Fine. Let's go,"

Harry led him up to the Hospital Wing where Ginny was.

"Why are we here Potter?"

"Shh," Harry pulled aside the curtain next to Ginny's bed, and Malfoy gasped.

Madam Pomfrey had healed her bruises, but she'd had to re-grow Ginny's bones, so she'd swallowed a bottle of Skele-Gro. Her face was contorted in pain, and her arms and legs stuck out at different angles. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Harry was pushing him onto the chair next to her bed, and he couldn't move.

"What the fuck?" Malfoy snarled.

"Invisible bonds Malfoy. No one will check on her until the morning. Madam Pomfrey says that the Skele-Gro will work, but nothing she can do will wake her up. She's tried everything she knows. Apparently whatever cut her down the side of her face had some form of weird poison on it. Basically, she can't wake up until she's ready. Now you may not have done this to her, but you were partly responsible. So you are going to sit here, and look at the pain that you've indirectly inflicted on a girl that you once loved,"

Malfoy gaped at him.

"Oh, and if she tosses and turns, it's her dreams. Every now and then, she'll moan something. Usually your name,"

Harry walked to the door, made to leave, and then stopped. He turned around, his face as grim as Draco had ever seen it.

"By the way, I guess you should know. She was raped," and he left.

"Oh Gods," Malfoy said to no one, his head in his hands. He refused to look at her, but he couldn't help her. She looked so broken…

_- GINNY'S DREAMS -_

_She was walking along on her own. She didn't know how long she'd been there, but she wanted to leave – NOW!_

_She was in a corridor, she didn't know where, but there were paintings on the wall, pictures of her life. Everytime she stopped at one, it would play, like one of those muggle movies or something. And when it did, she couldn't walk away, it was like her feet were bolted to the ground._

_She was forced to live through all her worst moments over, and over, and over again. It was driving her insane, she'd hated living through them all the first time, but this was too much._

_She'd already seen herself falling off her first broomstick, when she had experienced her first argument with her mother, but worst of all….worst than any of it, she'd been forced to sit through her first year again, over and over. She saw herself setting the Basilisk on Mrs. Norris, Colin, Justin, Nearly Headless Nick, killing those chickens…_

_She saw her almost dead body laying in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry coming after her, fighting the Basilisk, and almost dying to save her. That was when she'd first really fallen in love with him. Now, looking back, she wondered if she really was in love with him, or if it was just because he'd saved her…_

_Professor McGonagall was coming and telling her that her father had been attacked…_

_Remus was sitting at the foot of her bed, looking miserable…_

_Sirius was coming out from behind the veil, carried by Dumbledore and Snape…_

_Harry was dumping her…_

_Malfoy was raping her…_

_She couldn't do this anymore! It was like a museum of all her previous thoughts and memories, but none of them were good. She saw a figure in the distance, and walked towards it…that strong figure, and messy hair were so familiar…she stopped and shrieked, she couldn't help herself._

"_Sirius?"_

"_Hey Ginny," he whispered. She ran and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist._

"_I can't believe it! You're real, your actually here!"_

"_Not exactly. I'm a memory,"_

"_But you can't touch memories! You can't – "_

"_This is all part of a memory. If your body were here, you wouldn't be able to touch me. But it's only your mind Gin,"_

"_But Sirius – "_

"_No Gin. I can stay here as long as you like, but eventually you need to leave,"_

"_Sirius I can't. I can't go back to…well, life. I miss Malfoy, and well, Harry and I are sort of going out, as of today, but it's so wrong. I love Draco, I miss Draco,"_

"_Come on, let's sit down,"_

_He sat cross-legged on the floor, in front of the memory of Ginny dumping Malfoy. She glanced at it for a minute, and tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. The look on his face…_

"_My God, I actually hurt him. I actually cracked the ice mask,"_

"_Yes Gin, you did. He loves you. You need to go back,"_

'_Sirius, I can't. I just can't,"_

_She fell into his arms and cried, loving the comfort he supplied that she missed._

"_Ginny, I'm serious, there's something keeping you here. There's a reason you're here. We need to work it out,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Something went wrong, you were just meant to slip in and out of consciousness and be fine, but you can't wake up. They've tried everything on the outside, everything they know to get you to wake up. But short of Dark Magic, they can't do it,"_

"_But how the hell am I meant to figure out what's wrong?" she asked exasperated._

"_That's what the memories are for," he replied._

"_How do you know all of this?"_

"_You learn a few things in death," he replied, grinning. She slapped his shoulder._

"_I neglect to see how this is funny! Anyway, let's get me out of here so I don't have to put up with you!"_

"_Ok, so, criteria:"_

"_There's criteria for something that I can't let go of?"_

"_Yeah, there is. Through your life, you never really gain total closure right, but as you grow up, you learn to cope. The offending memory is within the last year – " he stopped talking as they walked past the one of himself being carried out of the veil. "That is not a pretty sight…" he shuddered. "Anyway, so it's got to be within the last year, and it's probably something you rarely think about, but are constantly angry about…so let's get to it,"_

"_Ooh, yay! I'm so excited!" she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm._

"_Gin," he said warningly._

"_Ok, ok. Well, if it's within the last year, you can guarantee it's Malfoy related," she replied._

"_Ok, this is good. What has he done to you, or what's happened over the past year?"_

"_Erm, well…he uh – "_

"_What Ginny?"_

"_He raped me…at the start of the year,"_

_Sirius was silent for a minute. His face was contorted with rage. "He – did – WHAT?"_

"_Sirius, calm down, it's ok. It was all forgiven. I barely remembered it until I was…well until Hogsmeade,"_

"_Alright, what else?"_

"_He didn't do anything bad to me! He made me feel alive, and happy! He made me feel whole for the first time since you left!" she cried exasperatedly._

"_Ok," he replied, taking her into his arms. "Calm down. What about when you broke up, what did you do when you broke up?"_

"_I went into the Great Hall and ate my breakfast,"_

"_You didn't talk to anyone, didn't deal with it at all?"_

"_Well, not really. I mean yeah it hurts but – oh my God that's it isn't it?"_

"_It might be," Sirius replied. _

"_But it's really not that big of a deal!"_

_Sirius turned to the painting behind her. It was like watching a movie of herself, sleeping fitfully, screaming out his name in misery._

"_This is what happens when you ignore the past," Sirius said softly._

_The memory changed to the morning of Hogsmeade. She could barely move with the pain in her limbs. Her face contorted in pain with every step she took until she had her potion. Ginny shrieked slightly as she saw herself undressing and heading into the shower. She turned around to face Sirius, but he had (mercifully) turned away._

"_There are parts of you I just don't want to see," he said, grinning. _

"_Good. Let's move on," she took hold of his arm and pulled him along. "So how exactly do I cope with my problem?" she asked._

"_Honestly? I think you need to apologize to him,"_

"_Apologize?" she repeated, her anger flaring inside her. "For what?"_

"_How did you treat him afterwards?"_

"_No better than he bloody treated me!" she replied, wanting desperately to thrash out at him, but in fear of hurting him. _

"_Sometimes you need to be the bigger man, or in your case, woman. There is need to apologize, and just because you know he won't, doesn't mean you shouldn't," Sirius replied, his voice soothing her._

"_So, all I have to do is say I'm sorry? For the things I did and said?"_

"_That's it," he replied, starting to fade slightly. "You did it Gin,"_

"_No!" she cried. "Don't leave me, please god not again!"_

_He grinned as he faded. "You've grown up so much Gin. I'm really proud of you,"_

_And he was gone._

-

"Sirius!" she screamed, jolting awake. The person on the chair near her jumped in fright, and took her a minute to realize where she was.

"Gin?"

"Malfoy? What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, thanks to your little boyfriend, I'm stuck here, wondering as to why you screamed the convicts name,"

"I – uh – I don't have to explain myself to you Malfoy," she spat. Then she stopped. "Look, I…I'm sorry okay? Some of the things I've said and done in the past few weeks were…a little harsh to say the least,"

"Some of the things? You hooked up with Potter again!" he exclaimed, anger lacing his voice. She cringed slightly.

"I needed something…someone to hold on to!"

"So you're using him, is that it?" he asked, sneering.

"No! I genuinely care about him, I do! But…I need someone to hold me, to keep me warm, and you're not there anymore for that,"

'So you've replaced me?"

"No! Quit twisting my words! I love Harry! Maybe in a different way to how I loved you, but I do!"

"Loved? As in past tense?" he asked, the slightest amount of hurt evident on his face. "Look, what are you trying to do by apologizing to me here? Make me see the error of my ways? Redeem me? What I said before still stands Ginny; I am evil, with a capital 'E'. No amount of love and affection, or pathetic apologies can change that!"

"Then why are you still here?" she asked softly.

"Because your boyfriend bound me to the fucking chair and took my wand!"

She looked lost for a minute, and then turned her head to find her wand on the table next to her. She picked it up, wincing at the pain, and pointed it at him, barely whispering the counter curse.

"There. So leave," she said softly.

His face was a stony wall of nothingness as he stood up to leave, but as he looked at her one more time – the last time before he left – his eyes told her something different. Something she'd never seen there before.

Pain.

**Hey! So the whole Sirius thing was a bit corny, ditto with the memories, but whatever. So, I need to thank a few people:**

**little munchkin poo - I'm v. glad you don't hate me!**

**Jen103 - sorry it's been so long!**

**summerlandlover - dont worry, draco/ginny is my favourite too!**

**BrokenWingedAngel16 - thanks heaps!**

**Rosa-Vulpes - writing Draco jealous is much fun!I love it, but he was a bit mean in this chappie too...which i also love!**

**Gwen's Faith - (as always, i love you!) I hope this one and the following are as good as the previous...cross fingers**

**Angel Fire313 - dont worry hun, draco and ginny get back together...eventually! evil laugh**

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan - (lol, love you too!) Dont worry, i don't like H/G much either...or R/Hr...but for some reason, it just happened...which sounds weird and all because it's my story...but it did! oh, and why wouldn't you be on my profile? i love my loyal reviewers!**

**sparklystar488 - i don't like R/Hr much either, but i prefer it to H/Hr, so yeah, and as i said, it just HAPPENED...dont no how...it seemed right in a weird, grossly disturbing way...**

**sidlovesnancy1979 - lol, thanks much, i loved chapter 13too...let's hope the next ones are as good**

**Love Aimz**

**-xx-**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15!

Ginny sat alone in the Astronomy Tower, watching Malfoy load his things into the carriage of a Thestral. Dumbledore was there, and a figure that could only be Narcissa Malfoy. Ginny knew she should feel some sort of hatred towards the woman, but she couldn't. All she felt was misery. In less than a year, Ginny had lost, gained, and then lost again, everything that ever meant anything to her. All she had left was Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna – and she didn't even know where she stood with them.

Harry had been so stilted with her lately. It was a few weeks since she'd been out of hospital, and he had acted happy enough to see her, but it was like he knew…knew that she couldn't just leave Draco Malfoy in her past. She wished she could turn back time, not say the things to Draco that she had. She should have been there for him – she should have understood! He had just helped imprison his father, and what did she do? Called him a Death Eater…

Maybe he was better off without her. Maybe he would be happy now. Killing and maiming people. She knew he was going to get that disgusting mark burned into his arm. Knew that was his fate. She briefly wondered what her fate was…

"Can I sit here?"

It was Hermione. Ginny smiled, and nodded. Thankful for the company. Hermione looked at her, and followed her gaze.

"So he's leaving then?" she asked. Ginny nodded again. "Gin – "

"Hermione don't. It's fine,"

"It's not fine! It's wrong! Go after him, say something, anything! You love him Ginny, I know you do – "

"He doesn't love me! And besides, it's better this way. Now we can all be happy again, go back to normal,"

"Ginny let's be realistic, it will never be normal again,"

"Gee Hermione, thanks for your words of wisdom," she replied sarcastically.

"Ginny please. Do you love him?" he asked.

"With every inch of my being," she whispered. She looked down in time to see the Thestral take off, and the carriage flew off, into the night. The two girls watched it sadly.

"Oh Gin," Hermione said, putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulling her in. "Ginny, you're like a little sister to me. Now I may be Ron and Harry's best friend, but I want you to know I'm here for you if you need me to be. I will listen to anything you have to say,"

"Thanks Mione, it's appreciated. Really. I just don't know what to do," she replied, standing up.

As she brushed dust off her jeans, Hermione marveled at how much she had grown up over the year. Even at the start of the year, in all of her attempted tartiness, she was just a little girl trying to prove a point. But as Hermione looked at her, _really_ looked at her, she saw a young woman, bypassing even herself in maturity. Not only that, but she had become understatedly beautiful. Hermione wondered when the effects of her experiences, past and present, would begin to show on her face.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, I just…"

"What? You can tell me. I won't take offence,"

"No! It's nothing bad. I was just thinking. You've been through so much this year, and grown up so much. And with the diary…well you never had much a of a childhood in that sense did you?"

Ginny laughed. "Come on Hermione, let's get you out of here before you start prophesizing on me or something,"

She pulled Hermione up, and the older girl hugged her. "I promise I'll always be there for you Gin. I promise,"

"I know Hermione, and I appreciate it. Now let's get back before the boys wonder where we are,"

They walked down to the Great Hall in a sad silence, Ginny wondering what she was going to do. She only had a week left until exams – the year had passed so quickly!

"Ginny?" Hermione broke their silence.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to keep seeing Harry?" she asked tentatively.

"I – I need you to know Hermione I'm not just using Harry. I care about him, deeply. Always have, always will…"

"But you don't love him,"

"I do love him, I love him a lot. Just not in the same way I love Draco…I don't know. I'm going to keep seeing him, yes. But you don't have to worry. I won't hurt him,"

"You can't promise that Gin,"

"Alright, then I will try as hard as I possibly can not to hurt him. How's that?"

"Sounds good,"

"And in turn, don't break my brother's heart,"

"I won't. I love Ron,"

"Aw! That's so cute!"

"Shut up," Hermione replied, blushing slightly.

"Don't be embarrassed! It's a good thing!"

"It is an awfully nice feeling isn't it?"

"The best," Ginny replied, as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hey Ron, I found your girlfriend!" she yelled, causing both Ron and Hermione to blush. She grinned and walked over to Harry.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, wrapping her arms around him. "He left didn't he?"

"Mhmm,"

"Did you watch?"

"I had to. I'm sorry,"

He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head slightly so she was looking into his eyes.

"Don't ever be sorry," he whispered.

Ron and Hermione watched them from across the room, their fingers entwined and Hermione leaning against his chest.

"It almost looks adorable doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Ron replied.

"Him or her?"

"Either. Both. They deserve happiness,"

"They deserve each other," Hermione replied. "She does love him,"

"How do you know?"

"I asked,"

"What if she was lying?"

"She wasn't. She admitted to still loving Malfoy, but loving Harry in a different light in the same sentence. I think she's just a very confused woman,"

"Girl," Ron countered.

"No, Ron. I think it's about time you and your brothers realized that she isn't a girl anymore,"

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Mmph?"

"I really hurt you this year didn't I?"

"Don't worry, it was just payback,"

"It wasn't very fair,"

"Was so. I was undeniably cruel to you. You did nothing wrong,"

"Mmm,"

"How many guys were you with around that time anyway?"

"You want the honest truth?" she asked.

"I want the honest truth,"

"Just Malfoy. I just started a whole bunch of rumours that I knew would get your knickers in a knot,"

"You scheming little brat!" he exclaimed.

"That's why you love me," she replied.

"That's one of the reasons, yes,"

Draco was sitting in the carriage with his mother, not speaking to her. He was reading, or in a sense he was reading. He was occasionally flicking pages, but his mind was too swamped with thoughts to actually take the words in. He knew she had been there, somewhere, watching him. He could feel it when he got in the carriage. He resented his mother for doing what she had, it was unnecessary. Ginny was only 15 years old, and she had been raped. Twice.

_Once by you Draco, don't forget that. Don't ever forget..._

"I won't," he said quietly.

"Pardon dear?" Narcissa asked.

Draco glared at her for a second before lowering his head again.

"Draco, honey I know that you're angry at me. Although I can't even begin to imagine why – "

"She's just a child mother!" he spat. "Just a child and you had that done to her!"

"This is about the Weasley girl?" she asked incredulously. "Honestly, I was just avenging your honor!"

"Mother, I could have done that myself! But you didn't see her! You won't have to remember her the way she…"

"Draco, if I had of known, if I'd had any clue as to what would have happened – "

"What happened was what you ordered to happen mother, don't lie to me. I'm a much better Legilimens than you,"

"Draco – "

"Forget it mother, it's over,"

"But – "

"It's done!" he yelled. His voice rang through her ears, and it hit her just how much he was like his father.

"Draco, if I could turn back time…"

"Why is everyone saying that to me?" he asked, laughing. "It's not possible, why stress?"

"Who said it to you?"

"Gin – Weasley. When she apologized. Just another of her little manipulations. She's still with Potter you know! And she claims to love me,"

"Draco! When I was 14 and I met your father, I was dating another man. He was amazing, and I'll never forget him. The way he treated me…it was priceless. But your father wooed me nonetheless. But no matter how much I love your father, I loved this man also – in a different way yes. But I still loved him. In my fifth year, when your father and I broke up for a little while, I went back to him. And I still loved him, I will always love him. It is possible to love more than one person at a time Draco,"

"So what? You're sticking up for her now?"

"No! I'm just saying, see it from her point of view: sometimes all a woman needs is a man's touch. Just a hug or a soothing word can keep us happy for hours. You're not there for her anymore. While this may be her fault, she still needs a mans touch, a mans soothing voice to pull her through – "

"Harry Potter is no man. How could she replace me with him!"

Narcissa stayed silent. There was no getting through to her son anymore. And while she despised Ginny Weasley and all that she stood for, through her experience, she knew the truth. _If she truly loves you, she will never replace you…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Back at Hogwarts, Ginny was lying in the Room of Requirement, in the room that she and Draco had once shared. She was just laying there on the bed, thinking of what used to be in this room. It was decorated the same, but it seemed so cold now – so empty.

Harry didn't understand. Couldn't understand. She cared about him, she did. But love? NO matter how much she told people, and him, that she did, he would never match up to Draco…

"Reminiscing Miss Weasley?"

Ginny jumped. Dumbledore was standing at the foot of the bed, looking at her through sad eyes.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't know you were here,"

"It's quite alright. I decided to take a little midnight stroll, and wound up here,"

"With all due respect sir, I find that very difficult to believe,"

He chuckled. "Very well. I was, in truth, looking for you,"

"Why on earth would you be looking for me?" she asked.

"Well, apart from the fact that I find it very difficult to believe that you knew nothing of your mysterious Hogsmeade attacker, or at least who paid them off – "

She flinched.

" – I'm actually looking for a small favor. I can't say much now, I need to clear it with a lot of people. But I would just like to remind you of something you forgot,"

He pulled a small book out of his robes and handed it to her.

"Sirius's diary," she said, quietly. She had forgotten all about it!

"Yes. It seems he left some very interesting information in here for you,"

"Yes sir, he did," she replied, a little unsure of what he was saying.

"You're confused," he said, laughing again.

"It's really not funny sir. Maybe you can start from the start. And once again, all due respect, I don't care who you have to clarify it with, I want the full story,"

"You're strong,"

"I've been through a lot of crap this past year. I have to be,"

"I understand that. You watched Mr. Malfoy leave this evening?"

"I had to. I love him,"

"Love is a very powerful feeling,"

"Don't I know it," she replied, wistfully. "Anyway, what can I do for you professor?"

"I wonder, do you understand the purpose of the potion involved in the Animagus transformation?"

"Um…to help you transform?" she asked, confused.

"Not exactly. The potion is to give you the ability. The only thing that can truly help you transform is the will to do so,"

He pulled a small container out of his robes, and Ginny wondered just how deep his pockets were.

"Boomslang skin," he said. "The missing ingredient for your potion, I believe,"

"But sir…it's illegal,"

"Once upon a time, I had three illegal Animagi running around my school. I think I can close my mind to another,"

"Thank you so much sir," Ginny said, slipping the Boomslang skin into her bedside drawer. "But there's something else, isn't there?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "This isn't easy Ginny,"

"Professor, please. Just tell me what the problem is,"

"It seems he remembers you,"

"Who remembers me?" Ginny asked, more confused than she had been seconds earlier.

"Tom," Dumbledore replied, sighing heavily. Ginny's head spun, and she sat up fast.

"As in Voldemort? Tom Riddle, whose diary I wrote in? Who made me – "

"The very one. It seems he is after a princess,"

"But he's like seventy. Has he looked in the mirror lately? He's a little old for my tastes,"

"Miss Weasley, please. This is a very difficult situation for us to be in,"

"Oh, it's a difficult situation for you? Let's not forget the girl who was possessed by the human form of the devil, and forced to stun a whole bunch of people!"

"This is why I wanted to clarify it with people,"

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. If you hadn't wanted to tell me, you wouldn't have. What are you asking me?"

"You have to see this from our point of view Miss Weasley. The Order is in a difficult position. We've been given an opportunity to place someone inside the walls of the Dark Cave – "

"The what now?"

"It's where Voldemort is staying. It's impossible to enter without a Dark Mark. As I was saying, everyone in the Order is itching to…"

"They want me to be a spy? Are they aware of my age?"

"There are people against it,"

"My parents," Ginny said, slumping down against the bed.

"No,"

"No? NO? Are you kidding me? My parents are happy for me to walk into my death! What the hell kind of parents are they anyway! Who's against it?"

"Remus. And myself. However, if you agree, there's nothing we can do about it,"

"You want me to agree, don't you?"

"I would never put one of my students lives in danger," Dumbledore replied, but it was evident he was grasping for straws.

"People are saying we're going to lose. That it's hopeless," she whispered. "Could I change that, if I did this?"

"We don't know. It is entirely possible. He must be weakened under any circumstances. We already have two spies, but – "

"Two? As in Snape and who?"

"I can't reveal that Ginny,"

"Sure you can. You just don't want to. Look, what do I have to do?"

"As yet, I'm giving you a very difficult task. We have three weeks of term left. One of which houses your exams. I need you to complete the Animagus transformation before the end of term,"

"Fucking wonderful," she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Nothing sir. Jesus I can't believe I'm about to do this…"

"It will help Harry,"

Ginny smiled. "But it can't save Draco. I'll do it,"

"You can have some time to think if – "

"No. I'll do it. God knows I've been itching for an excuse to fight in this world. Now I'm to be a princess. Every girls dream,"

"Actually, it would be more like a queen," Dumbledore replied.

"Yeah, whatever. You can explain this one to Harry," she replied, getting off the bed to leave.

"Ah, yes. One more thing. Harry can't know, nor can anyone else,"

"What?" she exclaimed, enraged now. "But you just said the whole Order – "

"They do, but as far as they are concerned, you have said no. You must be seen to betray us all,"

"Great. Just fucking great. Please leave my room now, I guess I have some practicing to do,"

"Miss Weasley – "

"Professor please, my patience is dangling at the end of a very short string. I would hate to get detention for losing it,"

Dumbledore smiled slightly and stood. "I am truly sorry," he said, and walked out of the room.

"Fucking crazy old man. Absolute retard. Ok Weasley, let's do this," she said to herself, and pulled out the Boomslang skin.

**Hehe, been trying to work out a direction for this now that they're broken up, think I just found it. Let me know what you think! Also, big thanks to**

**sidlovesnancy1979**

**dracoissexe**

**sparklystar488**

**twilights-pride**

**Lauren**

**SmileAtMe**

**HeatherBee**

**babi-gurl8907**

**Jen103**

**Love Aimz –xox–**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16!

"God this is impossible!" Ginny screamed, kicking Sirius's diary across the floor.

She had been trying for a week to get the Animagi transformation right. She'd taken the potion, but she just couldn't actually transform. She had no idea why, and Dumbledore couldn't answer the question for her. His only advice was to keep trying. And that was all she had done.

Harry was constantly asking her why she spent most of her free time in the Room of Requirement, and she was sick in the stomach every time she had to lie to him, but she knew it was necessary, Dumbledore had finally explained to her why…

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Sometime in the previous week_

_Ginny raced up to Dumbledore's office in a rage. She couldn't transform, and couldn't understand why. He had said that all you needed was the will to transform, and she had that! So why wasn't it working! She gave the password and raced up the stairs, bashing on the door._

"_Enter,"_

_She walked in slowly, knowing that expressing her feelings could lead to trouble._

"_Ah, Miss Weasley! Come to tell me you've succeeded?"_

"_No! The opposite actually! I can't do it! I took the potion Sunday night; I've been trying since then! Using my bloody 'will', and I'm still not getting anywhere!"_

"_Well, there's obviously something holding you back, isn't there?"_

"_You think? What made you draw that conclusion, hmm?"_

"_Miss Weasley, I beg you to curb your temper, you'll only anger yourself more and there are always consequences to our actions,"_

"_Yeah, whatever. I'm sorry. Do you have any idea what is holding me back?"_

"_I'm sorry, but it is most likely a personal thing, something your mind is subconsciously telling you to consider. That's the only information I can offer,"_

"_Right," she replied, hands behind her back._

"_I take it there's something else?"_

"_Um…look why can't I tell Harry?" she burst. "He's been following me around, won't give me any time to myself, and asking all sorts of questions!"_

"_I know this is difficult for you to understand – "_

"_Please! If there's a half good reason, I'd like to hear it! I hate lying to him!"_

"_Please sit down,"_

_Ginny sighed, and sat in the chair opposite him,"_

"_Now, Ginny. I need you to answer a question for me…how much do you think Harry cares for you?"_

"_He tells me every day that he loves me, so I suppose he does," she replied._

"_And no matter how much love you hold for Mr. Malfoy, how do you feel about Harry?"_

"_Bypassing my feelings for Draco?" she asked. Dumbledore nodded. "I guess I love him back, to a different extent though,"_

"_And when you're around him you act…?"_

"_Well…smitten I guess. Everyone claims we're the perfect couple," she replied, sighing._

"_Right. So, Harry loves you, you love Harry. To him, you are perfect, even through all your flaws. To you, he is…?"_

"_He's…well he's every girls dream isn't he?"_

"_So, to him you're perfect, and to you, he is a dream come true. He loves you deeply, and he knows that you love him, and everyday he grows to love you more. He starts to see a future, a plan. Then, one morning, he wakes up to find you gone, with nothing but a note. How do you think he would feel?"_

"_Determined, I guess. To get me back,"_

"_Right. And when he finds out it was your own choice?"_

"_Knowing Harry like I do?" she asked, smiling. "He would be more determined than ever to get me back, to find out why. He would fight like hell to find me,"_

"_Precisely,"_

_Ginny stared at her headmaster, dumbfounded. "You're using his pain to your advantage, aren't you?"_

"_In a sense, it is his pain. But it is more his determination. Knowing Harry as we both do, he is never going to believe you're there of your own free will. He'll believe that you're under a spell, or some form of blackmail. And the only way to end that is to kill the person instilling that supposed belief in you,"_

"_My God…I can't believe I've actually agreed to be a part of this…it's going to hurt him so much when he finds out. He'll hate us all!"_

"_On the contrary. The only two people he could possibly hate are the only two that know the truth,"_

"_Us," she replied, her head down._

"_Exactly,"_

"_Professor, I believe you may be doing the right thing by the wizarding world, but did you ever stop to consider that a betrayal like this may just break him? Even if your plan works and Voldemort dies, how do you think Harry will come out of it? More than likely battered and broken. And it will be your fault," she stood and looked at him angrily. "I will not bear the consequences of this on my own,"_

_And she left in an angry storm, leaving Dumbledore to ponder, and the paintings on the walls to bicker back and forth, about the sanity of Hogwarts' present Headmaster, and the blatant disrespect of 'the youngsters today'._

_- END FLASHBACK - _

Ginny flopped down on the ground and put her head in her hands.

_If only Sirius were here. If only he could show me! _

"But he's not, and there's no one," she said softly, crying to herself.

She cried for a few moments, before picking up Sirius's diary.

"I'm sorry I kicked you," she whispered, opening it. There, on the page, was a picture of Remus, smiling and waving.

"Oh my God," she whispered softly. "I am such an idiot! Remus! He can help me!"

She tucked the book into her bag and ran to his office.

------

Remus was marking third year essays when he heard her knock.

"Come in," he said, his head down, marking a particularly bad essay on throwing off the Imperius Curse.

Ginny walked in tentatively, and stood just inside the doorway, not sure what to say. What if he took it badly? What if he wouldn't help her?

"Ginny?" he asked, lifting his head from the essay and doing a small double take as he saw her. "What are you doing? Come in, sit down!"

She smiled slightly, and walked over to the chair in front of his desk.

"How can I help you?"

"Well, you remember you gave me that diary of Sirius's, when he…"

"Died," Remus finished softly. "Yes I remember. It was empty wasn't it? He told me he never wrote in it,"

"Well, it wasn't exactly empty. There was a note in the middle pages, to me. I – " she faltered slightly, not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to tell me what was in it Ginny, it was a personal thing," he said to her.

"No, I do. That's why I'm here. Anyway, he basically told me he knew that he was going to die, and there were some things he wanted me to know," she said, picking up the journal. She flipped to one over from the middle pages, where the Animagi instructions were, and handed it to him.

He read through, and she could tell he was getting more surprised by the minute.

"I never knew he documented it. I – but you shouldn't have this Ginny, it's illegal! As your teacher I have to – "

"Professor Dumbledore knows. He permitted it. You could check with him, but I'm not entirely sure he wants anyone to know…"

"I see. And will you be registering as an Animagus?"

"Probably not. In all honesty I think it would be ridiculous. I'm not going to hurt anyone. I just need to – " she stopped, aware she had almost told him of Dumbledore's plan, and her sworn secrecy.

"You need to what?"

I…need to challenge myself. I'm finding a lot of my lessons easy and I need something to do that really makes me think hard, you know?" she said, talking a little too quickly.

"Ginny, has Professor Dumbledore spoken to you recently about any…ideas, that he's had?"

"No offence Professor, but the headmaster and I aren't exactly on social terms. I went to ask if I could do this, he agreed. Why would he share anything with me?"

"I just – never mind. So, if you have permission, what do you need from me?"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore says that to transform, you need to have the will to do it. I have the will, but I just can't get it! I've tried and tried, but I just can't!"

"Well, it's definitely challenging you then, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, it is. I was wondering if you encountered anything like it, or if Sirius or James did, since you didn't actually do it,"

"Have you spoken to Professor Dumbledore about this?"

"Yeah, I have. He said it would be something personal, that my subconscious won't let go of. But I mean, I dealt with that already in the dream I had, didn't I?" she asked. She had confided in Remus over her experience during her unconscious state.

"Well, maybe it's something that's happened since then. Has anything happened?"

"Well, no. My past few weeks have been pretty boring and uneventful. The most interesting thing that happened was Draco leaving, but that's got nothing to do with me,"

"Right. Well, maybe it will come to you. Maybe you're just not ready. Incidentally, James had a similar problem, now that I think about it. But it had nothing to do with a personal feeling…"

"What was it?"

"Well, the transformation is a little like Occlumency, in that you have to clear your mind enough, so that all you focus on is the ability to morph into whatever animal your subconscious chooses. James was constantly frustrated over Lily's declinations towards his affection. Basically, he asked her out every day and everyday she said no. Anyway, we ended up making him stop asking her out for the weeks that he couldn't succeed, and he did it in a manner of days,"

"So I'm just not closing my mind enough? Why didn't anyone tell me! I've done the whole Occlumency Legilimency thing! Closing my mind is my specialty!"

"When were you taught Occlumency?"

"Second year, after the diary incident. They were worried that Voldemort had enough of a connection with my mind, so Professor Snape taught me Occlumency. Then after I managed that, I asked him to teach me Legilimency,"

"And he agreed?"

"He said that because I caught on to Occlumency so well, that Legilimency would be fairly simple. He taught me the jist of it, and then I used to practice in classes, and then with Sirius at Grimmauld,"

"You read people's minds in class?"

"The mind isn't an open book Remus, it can't be read," she replied, grinning. "Anyway, I should go. I have a date with Harry. I haven't told him about the whole Animagus thing, and he's getting frustrated that I'm never around anymore,"

"Fair enough. Well, I hope it all works out for you,"

"Ta. I'll see you in class!"

------

Harry tapped his foot impatiently against the stone floor. He was hungry, and cold, and he missed his girlfriend. She hadn't gone anywhere, true enough. But she hadn't been around for the past few days, and he was worried he'd done something wrong. She had disappeared into the Room of Requirement a few times, and he'd found out the hard way that he couldn't enter after her without sufficient pain. He didn't understand why, all those months ago, the Room had let Malfoy in and given him Ginny, but wouldn't let himself in now.

He decided to wait a few minutes and leave, he didn't have to put up with this. He loved her, yes, and he missed her. But he knew that she still loved Malfoy in a way, and he knew that he couldn't live up to that expectation. He –

As she walked around the corner, all his malicious thoughts melted away. Any thought of breaking up with her left him as he took in everything about her. Her red hair was tied up loosely at the nape of her neck, leaving out some curls around her face and near her ears. She was wearing a black, v-neck jumper, with light blue jeans tucked into flat black suede boots, and he could smell her sweet perfume from meters away.

"Ginny," he whispered softly.

"Hey," she said, walking up to him and kissing him softly.

"You look amazing,"

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself," she replied, sounding very formal. She laughed at her own tone of voice. "No seriously, you look awesome,"

"Do you want to go for a walk? It's much warmer outside than in here, strange as that sounds,"

"Yeah sure, let's go,"

She took his hand, and they walked out the front doors, and in the direction of the lake.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much this week. I've been so busy, and I missed you so much,"

"So why didn't you just come to me? Or let me come with you?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I've been preparing for my exams and stuff, and between mucking around with Luna, and being with you, my head was swamped! I didn't want to do the whole 'let's go on a break' thing, because I didn't want you to think I didn't want to be with you. So I just shut myself away for a while. I'm sorry,"

"So it had nothing to do with Draco?" he asked, tentatively.

"I guess I finally understand that in the portrait of my future, Draco isn't painted. If it's not meant to be, then that's it, and me and Draco just wasn't going to work. When in history has a Slytherin/Gryffindor relationship ever worked?"

"As far as I know? Never,"

"Well, there you go. Why should my experience be any different? Anyway, I'm here now, so what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we can just go for a walk around the lake? Hang out under one of the trees or something?"

"Sounds good to me," Ginny replied, grinning.

They walked around the lake for a while, discussing classes and teachers; how Ginny was coping with OWLs so close; how Harry was dealing with his NEWT level classes. Eventually, Ginny banned any conversation including the words "owl" and "exam". She couldn't be bothered stressing any longer. When they grew tired of the same old scenery, they sat down underneath the old tree by the lake.

"So, have you decided what life after Hogwarts will mean for you?" Ginny asked, taking a sip of her water bottle.

"I really want to be an Auror. I mean, considering all the stuff with Voldemort, I think it's the wisest option, but apart from that, I reckon I'd enjoy it. How about you?"

Ginny cringed. _I'm going to be a lady of the Dark._

"I was thinking maybe a Healer. I know that's what Hermione wants to do, so with her as one of my closest friends, I'll probably learn a lot before I even enroll in training!"

"So, look at us," Harry said chuckling. "The Auror and the Healer. Our lives haven't been manipulated by the war at all, have they?"

Ginny laughed. "Oh no, not at all,"

She leant against his chest and sighed. "It's strange, we have been badly marked by him haven't we? I mean, obviously yours a lot worse and dangerous, but he's never going to forget either of us, for as long as he lives,"

"Which hopefully won't be too much longer. Dumbledore wants me to take lessons with him,"

She sat up straight. "Seriously? Does this mean that it's getting closer?"

She could feel her palms beginning to sweat. Her body was tingling and her stomach behaving like a circus acrobat.

"Nah, Dumbledore reckons it will be ages yet, but who knows right? Voldemort could just randomly say to me tomorrow, 'I want to fight you'. It's not like I could say no,"

"True. No one can say no to destiny,"

She settled back into his chest and lay there for a while, not speaking.

"Hey, how do you feel about the Room of Requirement? We could grab some food to the kitchens and go to the room for some peace and quiet?"

"That sounds nice. I'll go get the food, you surprise me. I like surprises,"

She kissed his lips softly, and they walked up to the castle together, parting at the Dungeons.

------

As she walked up the hallway, she wondered exactly what Harry had planned for her. She knew exactly what she didn't want – some weird, decorated bedroom, insinuating some form of sexual endeavor. In 6 months she hadn't even gone there with Draco, she wasn't sure if she was quite ready for Harry; or if she ever would be. But when she opened the door, it was not to find seductive room, nor anything implying bad intentions. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

She gasped as she took in the scene before her. In all her years of using the Room for little things, she had never come across anything like this. She was in a jungle, right next to a waterfall, and Harry was sitting on a rock beside it, feeling the water. She dropped her basket of food in surprise, and he looked up and grinned.

"I don't know what I asked for, and I don't know how we got here, but I like it,"

"It's…it's beautiful!" she gasped.

It was a perfect picture of what any girls paradise would look like. There were birds flying all around them, singing happily, and the waterfall was coming down in loud gushing falls.

"I can't believe this," she grinned, jumping on him, and kissing him. "I know I said surprise me, but this…well, thank you,"

"You're very welcome! As I said, I'm not entirely sure what I did, but as long as it's a hit, I'm happy,"

"It's a hit, believe me it is,"

"Good. Now, did you happen to get the food?"

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!" She ran over to the basket to check if the food was alright. "I'm such an idiot. I dropped it in shock!"

"That's ok. Don't worry,"

"It's all fine,"

"Oh. Well, in that case, let's eat! A picnic, yeah?"

"Picnic sounds good," she agreed, and they set out the food on a blanket that appeared at the edge of the water.

After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke up. "Ginny? I…well I wanted to ask you something,"

"Why are you stuttering Harry? You know you can ask me anything. Go ahead,"

"Well. I come of age at the start of this summer, and as you probably know, Sirius left everything to me, including Grimmauld Place…"

Ginny felt her heart close up. _Oh God Harry, no please! _

"And, well for the first two weeks or so, it's going to be empty. I wanted to know if you would come and stay with me? Obviously your parents will join us eventually, but I – " his voice cracked, and she felt like crying.

He loved her. He really loved her. She had never truly realized the depth of it until now, and in a few short weeks, she was going to break his heart. His heart, and every fiber of him so the wizarding world could be free. He cleared his throat, and she realized how long she'd been silent for.

"I um, I guess that's a no then. I suppose I should have – "

She put a finger to his lips. "Don't be silly Harry. I was just thinking. Obviously there are some people I need to consult, and that might take time. Personally, I would love to come and stay with you. It would be nice to have some peace and quiet, and to be with you without interruption,"

He grinned at her. She kissed him softly and whispered.

"Just let me talk to the powers that be, ok?"

"As in your parents?" he aksed. She nodded. _Among others…_

She needed to talk to Dumbledore.

--------

Much to her supreme aggravation, she had to wait until their date was over to speak with Dumbledore. She'd had to tell Harry to go on ahead, she would clean up and take the leftovers back to the kitchen, before he would finally leave her. She felt dirty, and disgusting at her betrayal against Harry. She felt dirty and disgusted with herself for another reason too.

She had let Harry touch her. He was her boyfriend, she knew that. But all she could think about was Draco, and his little scene at Hogsmeade; throwing the Galleon at her as if she were nothing but a whore. Is that what she was? She loved Draco Malfoy to bits, but she was letting Harry Potter touch her. If not a whore, what did that make her? It had been uncomfortable to say the least. He was nothing short of amateurish, and she respected that, but it hurt…

She hadn't even realized she'd reached Dumbledore's office until the gargoyle asked her for the password.

"Er, right. Wizz Fizz,"

It let her pass, and she stood on the first step, as it rose in a circle to let her up. He called her in at the sound of her knock, and she flopped down in his chair, unceremoniously, miserable and slightly broken.

"Ginny? What on earth is the matter?"

"I'm a whore. I'm a whore, I liar, a cheat, and every other harsh name I've ever been called and worse. I'm betraying someone who loves me to save the only person I have ever loved, who betrayed me and left me here alone!"

"Miss Weasley, what happened?"

"He asked me to come and stay with him over the summer. For the two weeks that Grimmauld will be empty. I said I had to ask the powers that be. Meaning you and my parents,"

"Ah. And for lack of knowing a better word, why are you a 'whore'?"

"I don't want to get into it right now,"

"I could easily pry the memory from you if you'd rather not talk?"

She nodded, and he did. She felt his wand at the side of her head, and pull out the little silver thread she knew was her memory. He swirled it into the Pensieve and she saw Harry and herself in the Room of Requirement. As he kissed her, he undid her jeans, and she did not stop him. Dumbledore waved away the memory, and she was saved the embarrassment of watching it.

"This does not make you a bad person, Ginny," he said softly.

"Sir with all due respect, you just watched me being groped. Look me in the eye and tell me I'm not a bad person. If you can do that, I might believe you. Might,"

He put a hand under her chin and tilted it up. "I have seen much worse things in my time, and don't doubt I will see more. You did not ask for his affections, and you knew that to stop him would have caused him more pain than anything. Because he would have known exactly why you stopped him,"

"Draco,"

"There isn't much time left Miss Weasley. Soon, you will be leaving us, and entering your own part of our war. There is much to be learnt, much to be taught. Right now, I need you to believe in yourself. You are not a whore. You are not a bad person, and he will forgive you. Ultimately, he will understand,"

She smiled at him, and felt a flicker of hope beat in her chest.

"Thank you Professor,"

"You are very welcome, Ginny. Now, how is your first assignment coming along?"

"I think I worked out the problem. Not on my own, but I managed to keep it a secret from my confidant as to why I needed his assistance,"

"So, how much longer do you think it may be?"

"A few days maybe,"

"Wonderful. The full moon is in a week,"

"Why is that relevant, sir?"

"Your second assignment. Although not an assignment as such. I shall inform you when you're done,"

"Yes sir. Thank you. I should be getting to bed,"

"Yes. Miss Weasley, if there is ever a time when you feel that you're losing faith, I'm always here to talk,"

"Thank you Professor. I might just take you up on that offer,"

She smiled and exited his office, heading to the Boys Dormitory of Gryffindor Tower, to inform Harry of her 'parents' decision.

**A/N: Thanks for all my reviews guys! They are much appreciated, and i shall go back to my replies next chapter, but for now, just know that i love u all! Much Love xxx**


	17. Chapter 17 Draco

Sweet Vengeance  
Chapter 17

Draco was frightened. His face did not betray his feelings (obviously, he's a Malfoy) but his mother knew just by looking at him. Today was his day to enter the Dark Cave. He had spent two weeks being trained in all sorts of spells and Muggle forms of torture. His father had taught him proper dueling methods, and some parts of muggle dueling with swords as well. But today was the day entered the Dark Cave. Today was the day he began his initiation.

His father had told him little of the trials he was to face. All he knew was that he entered initiations with some other future Death Eaters, to prove their worthiness, and whether they had the strength to continue with the cause. Those who succeeded were graced with the power of the Mark on their arms. Those who weren't…well the Death Eaters only heard stories, rumors, but never anything concrete.

"Lucius, can't you at least tell him what's he's supposed to do?" Narcissa whined.

"No Narcissa! The Dark Lord will be entering our minds the minute we step into the Cave. If he finds that I have told the boy anything more than instructed, we both die!"

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"It's Voldemort Ma, everything about him is a little extreme," Draco replied dryly.

"You will not speak of Our Lord like that Draco Malfoy," Lucius hissed.

"Sorry Father. Can we get on with this please?"

"Say goodbye to your mother. You will see her only when your initiation is complete,"

Lucius stormed out of the hall to wait in the carriages, his cloak billowing behind him and the door slamming.

"Draco, I know you're frightened – "

"Mother, please," he scoffed.

"Draco Malfoy don't you dare! You may be able to hide your emotions from everyone else, but don't even try it from your mother. You think I don't know everytime you lie? I know you're frightened, I know you're having second thoughts, and I know that you're thinking about _her_,"

"Don't mention her name," he growled warningly.

"I didn't, I simply said _her_. I'm telling you Draco, you are a very skilled Occlumens, and I urge you to block her from your head. The Dark Lord has not been informed of your little tryst with her, and your father has not been told that it was anything more than lust fulfillment. I'm asking – no I'm begging you to keep those thoughts from them. The Dark Lord has a special…interest in Miss Weasley, and would not enjoy hearing that she was soiled by you,"

"Mother, we never – "

"I don't care. Block her out of your mind!" she screeched. Draco nodded.

"Good. Another thing regarding Ginevra – your father does not know the extent of your feelings towards her so for Gods' sake do not inform him,"

"I have no – "

"Don't be a fool. I know you're in love. And I'm using present tense, yes. A mother always knows. This is all the advice I can offer you, other than to be careful. He will sense your weakness. He will taste your fear. Leave it all at the gates Draco. Because if he knows, if he finds out…well, let's just say the Dark Lords wrath will be nothing compared to your fathers, alright?"

"Yes Ma,"

"I'll see you in a few weeks, alright?" she asked, kissing the top of his head.

"Goodbye Mother," he whispered.

"I'll miss you,"

He nodded in reply and followed the direction of his father out the door. Their carriage was waiting for him out the front, and Lucius was sitting impatiently in the back seat of it.

"What took you so long boy?" he snarled.

"Just mother babbling on about how she'll miss me and she loves me and such nonsense," he replied.

"Hmm. She always was filled with sentimental crap. You had better be ready for this Draco, it's no easy feat,"

"I'm ready father,"

"No second thoughts?" he sneered.

Draco thought back to his mothers warning.

"No father. This has been my dream for a long time now. I'm glad to finally fulfill it,"

"That's my boy," he smacked the house elf in front of them on the head. "Binky, let's go!"

"Yes sir," the elf squeaked.

"But there's no luggage," Draco protested.

"The Dark Lord will see to your every need. All the clothes you will need can be found in your training room at the cave,"

"More training? Before or after the initiations?"

"After. We don't waste time training everyone at the beginning. Not everyone succeeds. But you will, won't you?"

"I'm not weak father. I'll do what's necessary,"

"Good to hear,"

They rode in silence for a while, and Draco silently wondered what Ginny was doing at this very moment. He pictured her in her bed, lying peacefully, a small smile on her face. It brought a slight smile to his own face just thinking it.

"Oh by the way, you'll be reunited with some of your Hogwarts friends once you arrive,"

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "But how is that even possible?"

Lucius, thought for a minute. "I suppose it won't hurt to tell you the schedule. It seems that one of Hogwarts' finest has already been initiated and welcomed. A female," he spat. "But no matter that. Anyway, her first task, was to repair the Vanishing cabinet. You see it has a partner, which the Dark Lord just came into possession of, and when they are working, there is a portal between them. So Death Eater students in training can pass through the portal. During the day, you will be studying the texts and scrolls at the Dark Cave, at night, your initiations begin,"

"Who will be there? And who is the female?" Draco asked , rather excited for a change, that he would see some old friends.

"The Zabini boy, Crabbe Jnr., Goyle Jnr., Millicent Bulstrode…"

"Millicent survived the training? She's the Death Eater?" he asked, surprised.

"No, of course not. Although Millicent would want to pass, or her father will kill her. No Draco, it's not her. But I can't tell you who it is either,"

"Well why not?" he demanded.

"Because initiates are not permitted to know the names of Death Eaters until they are accepted. That's the way it goes,"

"And Voldemort will kill you if he find out you told me, right?"

Lucius nodded.

"Well, if you ask me, he's just a little too wand happy when it comes to people," Draco muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Lucius surveyed his son for a minute, before snorting in disgust. "No matter, we're here,"

Draco gasped in amazement at the scene in front of him. A black fence stretched across the majority of the property. Draco couldn't even see the end of it. It was like Black marble, decorated with ancient runes and markings in a language he couldn't understand. They were translations of blocking and binding spells in ancient languages of all types. The gate was a beautiful, but haunting sight. Black vines draped across it and around it, and it was also decorated by intricate markings. Death Eaters stood at attention on top of the fence, on either side of the gate, and in front of it, in force fields.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was beauty, it was power, it was darkness. Reflected in an eerie splendor that Draco had never even imagined. Lucius grinned obnoxiously.

"It's amazing," Draco whispered, as the guards of the gate let them through.

"Well what did you expect? An actual cave?"

But that was exactly what Draco had been imagining. A dark, dreary cave with bats, wet with moisture and that looming smell of death and decay.

"Welcome sir,"

Someone brought Draco out of his musings, and he looked at the man in front of him. He was not wearing a mask, as Draco had expected, but a black, billowing robe with a hood covering his face. He carried a large black staff, with a black diamond atop it.

"Evening Rookwood. I've brought my son to be initiated,"

"Very good Mr. Malfoy. The Dark Lord is expecting him. He is to be read immediately,"

"Thank you. How did the raid go?"

"As we expected. It was successful, they had no idea,"

"Excellent. I will see you tonight then. Come Draco,"

"Yes Father,"

They walked along a long corridor, torches igniting as they passed and dying when they were gone. Draco felt like grinning at the typicality of it all. He should have known better than to assume the Dark Lord would have anything less than grandeur. Now he looked around, it was what he had expected that puffed up lunatic would live in. After all, he believed himself royalty now.

"Draco, I suggest you rid your mind of those thoughts, it would not do for the Dark Lord to hear them," Lucius hissed, as they came to a door.

"You were in my head?"

"Of course. We need to have a chat later. I want you to come to me after the reading,"

"Yes Father,"

The doors opened, and two Death Eaters stood back to let them enter. Draco sniggered as he was led into a large ballroom, decorated from roof to floor in black and green marble. There were five chairs at the front of the room, just ahead of Draco and his father. Four surrounded a large, black, stone chair, so obviously Voldemort's. It had a black cushion, and the top was the shape of a three pronged crown. It was decorated around the edges with rubies, and was empty. _For the moment…_

The four chairs surrounding it were simple, but elegant. They were also made of black stone, with a similar cushions, but were decorated with emeralds, and the top of them was diamond shaped, rather than crown shaped. Two lines of Death Eaters stood on either side, all holding the staffs that Draco had seen earlier. They turned as one when Draco and Lucius approached, nodded, and then turned again to face the five chairs in front.

In unison, they bowed, and Draco turned to see his father bowing also. He made to move, but Lucius hissed at him to remain standing, so he did, staring expectantly at the front of the room.

With a flash of light like lightning, and the roar of thunder, the five seats filled. One by one, the four Death Eaters surrounding the large chair raised their hands and grasped their hoods. Draco looked to his father, only to find that he wasn't there. He watched as they revealed their identities….

Bellatrix Lestrange…

Severus Snape…

Antonin Dolohov…

Lucius Malfoy…

Draco gave a start as the last one revealed himself. He had never known this about his father. He was amazed at the quick change that Lucius had made, from normal robes, to his black ones and into that chair. He imagined it just happened all in one go. He was also surprised to see his Potions teacher there. He knew that Severus Snape was highly regarded by the Dark Lord, but he had never realized just how highly. And how on earth had he gotten out of Hogwarts?

"Draco Malfoy!" a voice boomed from the centre of the room. Voldemorts. Draco blocked his thoughts automatically.

"You have come before the council to be judged. You offer your thoughts willingly and with no resistance, so that you might begin your training as an initiate. What say you?" Bellatrix Lestrange called from her chair to the furthest right of Voldemort.

"Aye," Draco replied.

"You come here of your own volition, with no indecisions and with no prior allegiances. What say you?" Snape yelled, his voice echoing through the room.

"Aye" Draco replied.

"You offer your services willingly to the Dark Lord, and forgo all other ties with friends, family, lovers or otherwise. What say you?" Dolohov called.

"Aye," Draco replied.

"You swear your allegiance to the Dark Lord, to worship and serve him, to protect and honor him, and to rid the world of all those he declares undeserving. What say you?" his father called.

"Aye," Draco replied.

"Welcome, young Master Malfoy, to my court," Voldemort said softly, his voice more powerful, commanding and frightening than anything Draco had ever heard.

"You see before you, the my loyal subjects, those who have pledged their lives and allegiance to serve my cause. Before you, stand those who have been in your position, and passed. Do you offer your thoughts to me freely?"

"Aye," Draco replied.

"Will you mask thoughts from me? I warn you not to lie, you will not be punished for masking,"

Draco hesitated slightly, and his father gave an almost imperceptive nod.

"Aye, I do,"

"What thoughts do you hide?"

"Those of a previous life. Those of which I am ashamed. Those which have no importance to the Dark Lord or his cause,"

"Do you swear that you have no previous allegiances? Do you swear that the thoughts you withhold have no meaning whatsoever, and that they have no bearing on your future in my ranks?"

"Aye," Draco replied.

"So be it. You will not be punished. Prepare yourself Draco Malfoy, for if I see anything that displeases me immensely, you will suffer an excruciatingly painful death,"

He almost hissed the last word, and Draco nearly flinched, but thought better of it.

"I understand, my Lord,"

"Very well then. _Legilimens_!"

Draco cleared his mind of all thought as he felt the Dark Lord enter his head, and he showed the Dark Lord everything but thoughts of Ginny, and what had happened at Christmas…

_Being belted at 4 for stealing his fathers broomstick…_

_Being accepted to Hogwarts…_

_Meeting Harry Potter for the first time at Madam Malkins…_

_Trying to sabotage Potters first year…_

_Whooping and cheering when the Chamber of Secrets was opened…_

_Losing the Snitch to Harry Potter…_

_Being shackled to the dungeon wall of Malfoy Manor…_

_Losing his virginity to Pansy Parkinson…_

_Being slashed by Hagrids Hippogriff…_

_Being punched by Hermione Granger…_

_Trying to enter the Triwizard Tournament in the dead of the night…_

_Being part of the Inquisitorial Squad…_

_Discovering Dumbledores Army…_

_Being attacked by Potter on the train…_

_Raping a hooded figure in a classroom… _

_Talking with Crabbe and Goyle about his father…_

_Seeing Harry Potter carry a cloaked figure through Hogsmeade, a bruised arm falling out from underneath a jacket…_

_Arguing with his mother in the carriage as he left Hogwarts…_

He felt Voldemort leave his mind with a lurch, and he doubled over with exhaustion.

"I wonder, master Malfoy, why it is that there are less memories of your sixth year, and virtually none of Christmas?"

"Dumbledore," he blurted.

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore removed them. That's all I know,"

"Meddling old fool. Well, in any case…I congratulate you young Malfoy, you have passed. I see nothing in your mind that merits any deep consideration, nor anything that implies you are a traitor, or a spy, or that conflicts with the interests of my cause. Welcome to the Dark Cave, Master Malfoy, you are now an initiate,"

Another clap of thunder, and Draco was standing in the middle of a Death Eater circle, in black robes, similar to his fathers but with a snake embroidered around the hood. He eyed it amazed.

"The mark of an initiate," Voldemort said. "And now, for your first task,"

He walked back up and sat in his chair, signaling to the two Death Eaters at the door. They nodded, and opened the door. Six hooded figures entered, their heads down. They carried a large bag, that had ropes tied around it. They set it down in front of Draco, and untied the ropes.

"Pettigrew!" Voldemort yelled.

Another cloaked figure ran out to Draco, and put a hand on the sheet covering what Draco now deduced to be a body.

"Meet your task," he whimpered, pulling back the sheet. "Draco Malfoy, Emmeline Vance,"

A silent, unmoving figure met Draco, and his body inwardly convulsed. He had met her, at the Weasley's for Christmas, she had comforted him…

"An Order Member. Pure blooded, yes, but filth nonetheless. Your task tonight Draco Malfoy, is to torture her for information pertaining to Dumbledore and his foolish band of followers," Lucius said, looking at the body with distaste.

"Here?" Draco asked, removing the fear from his voice and clearing his mind.

"No. If you touch her body, you will be transported to one of the chambers in the Cave, where you will have an hour to remove any information possible from her mind. Your father has trained you in the art of torture I imagine?" Bellatrix replied.

"Thoroughly," Lucius replied.

"Excellent. An enervating charm will be necessary once you arrive at the room, for she is stunned. If you will, Master Malfoy, place your hand upon her head,"

Draco did as he was told, and felt the familiar tug at his navel as he was transported by the Portkey.

He hit the floor with a crash, and was winded immediately. He stood, trying to conceal the pain as much as he could. He saw a chair in the middle of the room, with shackles on the arms and legs. He carried Emmeline to it, and placed her there. The shackles immediately sprang to life and trapped her. Blood trickled from her wrists and ankles, where they had snapped, and on further inspection, Draco saw that the shackles had spikes in them, puncturing her skin.

Looking around, he saw all types of Muggle torture methods. He almost vomited with disgust when he realized that he would have to use one or more of these on her. He thought back to his dream, and saw Arthur Weasley, his fingers missing and his toes crushed.

_I'm so sorry Emmeline… _he thought. "_Enervate_!" he whispered, pointing his wand at her. 

She woke up screaming, thrashing around.

"_Silencio_!"

Her mouth was moving, wide open in screams, but there was no longer any sound. She looked around, surprised and saw Draco standing in front of her, a sledgehammer in one hand, his wand in the other.

"Are you going to stop screaming?" he asked, his voice shaking.

She nodded, fear shining in her eyes. He removed the charm.

"You're a Death Eater?" she asked.

"I'm an initiate. You are my task," he replied coldly. He emptied his mind of memories of her, tried not to imagine Ginny's reaction if she could see him now, and pulled a pocket knife out of a hidden pocket of his robes.

"Now, I figure we should do this the muggle way, seeing as how you love them so much," _and because torture curses need to have malicious intent behind them, and mine will have none, and I will fail…_

"You were such a kind boy. A nice boy…you saved us," she whimpered.

"I was tricked. I would never have betrayed my father, my cause, of my own volition," _like hell!_

"Draco – "

"Silence. You have information that I want, and I intend to get it,"

She whimpered, and silently, in his head, he apologized.

-------------------------------------------------------------

He walked out of the room half an hour later, cool and calm on the outside, dying on the inside. He had gotten the information they had wanted, and her screams echoed in his head. His father was waiting for him.

"Good job Draco, faster than most of the other initiates have ever gotten,"

"Wonderful," he replied in a dull monotone.

"How does our prisoner fair?"

"Dead,"

"Even better. Let me show you to your room. You've passed Draco, and the Dark Lord is pleased,"

"I'm glad," Draco replied.

Lucius walked him down a dark corridor, and put his hand into a hole in the wall. His ring gleamed, and the door opened. They went inside, and Draco marveled at the sight of it all. There were muggle weapons hanging on all of the walls. Swords, axes, staffs…the lot. There was a stone box, with little compartments that contained clothing – black robes, underwear, and even a few muggle garments. Draco looked at his father inquiringly.

"For when we go out in public,"

"Ah," Draco replied. He studied the rest of the room. It was like a small house, crammed into three rooms. His bed was on the far right wall, with a light and a bedside table. The box with his new clothing was next to the bed. On the back wall, there was a refrigerator, a table, some cupboards, a sink, and a breakfast bench. The left wall held the muggle weapons two doorways, and behind Draco was the doorway to the corridor.

"Your bathroom through that door there," Lucius said, indicating the door closest to the kitchen. "The door closest to the bed is your training room. You are to use these – " he indicated the weapons. "To train for five hours every day. Virtual enemies will join you every half an hour,"

He turned to look at Draco and smiled maliciously. Draco cringed inside. That was the smile that usually came with a sentence in the dungeon, or some form of torture because of something Draco had done wrong.

"I wish to talk to you about your relationship with one Ginny Weasley,"

"Father, I've told you, it was – "

"Shut up!" Lucius roared. "I am aware of what you told me. I also know that it is all a lie! Did you know, I received a letter, during your first few months of school, detailing your interest in her? Oh yes, Draco, I was most displeased. My son, I thought, lowering himself to consort with a Weasley. It had to be a lie. You might remember, a few months before Christmas, a little friend popped into your head. A conscience, of sorts,"

Draco stood his ground, but he was afraid. And then it hit him. The conscience. The one that told him Ginny loved Voldemort, the one that convinced him that he would hurt her…

"That was you," he whispered.

"Oh yes, Draco. That was me. I also entered your little girlfriends head, and the head of Harry Potter. Very interesting things I found there. You tell me that it was all lust, it was all a trick. Pansy no longer satisfied your needs so you went elsewhere, that she was nothing but a whore. But I know the truth now Draco, and I am most displeased. What do you feel for Ginny Weasley?"

"Nothing," Draco replied.

"_Crucio_!"

He was hit with a pain so bad he didn't think he could bear it. _I won't scream, I won't scream! _He thought to himself. The pain ended, and he looked up at his father. His knees ached from pain, but he wouldn't fall.

"What do you feel for Ginny Weasley?" he asked again.

"Nothing," Draco replied.

"_Crucio_!"

The pain was so great this time, worse even than the previous. Draco couldn't help it. He fell to his knees. But he would not scream. Once again, the pain stopped.

"What do you feel for Ginny Weasley?"

"Nothing!"

He was hit with it again, and this time he fell to the floor. He knew now that the pain would stop, and he did not scream.

"Tell me what you feel for her! _Crucio_!"

He writhed around on the floor in pain, his mind begging for his father to stop. To stop, or to kill him. But the pain didn't stop. It got worse, and worse, until finally he could not hold on any longer.

"I LOVE HER!" he screamed, and Lucius stopped.

Draco lay on the floor, panting. Every muscle in his body ached. He couldn't move – he could barely breathe. He had admitted it, and his father was going to kill him now. Hiding his thoughts from Voldemort, torturing Emmeline Vance, it had all been for nothing. He was going to die…

But Lucius just stood, staring at his son.

"Well? You wanted to hear, you wanted to know…"

"You swore to remove yourself from friends, family and lovers. That means her!"

"I have removed myself from her! I'm a million miles away from her you fool! But I still love her, I still care! You think I'm afraid of you? You think I care what you could do to me?"

"You're a fool,"

"No father. I am human, as are you,"

"You're a fool in love,"

"So kill me Father. Do it. I ask you now to kill me. I welcome death,"

He began to laugh manically. Lucius just stared at him before smiling.

"No Draco, I will not kill you. Nor will I tell the Dark Lord that you love his Ginny, his conquest. Because then _he_ would kill you. No, I am going to give you the worst punishment possible,"

"Oh really? What's that?" Draco asked, still laughing.

Lucius knelt down next to his son.

"I am going to train you, I am going to force you to torture person, after person. Every time an Order member comes in, I will force you to watch them die. If a Weasley ever comes in, you will watch them die. I am going to leave you here Draco, to perform the worst deeds possible known to humanity, and then I am going to bring you back here to imagine the look on her face, if she ever knew what you were doing. I want you to feel her disgust, her disdain. And when it comes to the climax of it all, I am going to make you kill her. That, is your punishment,"

He kicked his son in the ribs, and left the room.

Draco sat on the floor, a mess of blood and sweat. Before he ran into the bathroom. He did the only thing he could do under the circumstances. He threw up, hugging the toilet bowl for dear life.

And then for the first time in his life, he cried.

**A/N: Ok here we go! Lol, the real story starts. From now on, every second chapter will be focused on Draco, and every other will be on Ginny. So yeah...Let me know what you think, and also, a massive thank you to the following people:**

**Gwen's Faith  
babi-gurl8907  
jinglebopper  
sparklystar488  
dracoissexe  
andrew-needs-to-write  
Maggie  
s.s.harry**

**Much Love to all...next chapter will (hopefully) be about a week or so. Love you all heaps! xxxxxxx  
**


	18. Chapter 18 Ginny

Sweet Vengeance

Chapter 18

"God damn it why won't this work!" Ginny screamed.

She had been following Remus's advice, she'd been blocking her mind of all thoughts whilst trying to complete her transformation, but she just couldn't get it. She was starting to believe that she was just hopeless and would never be able to do it. She was losing faith in herself, which was not a good thing.

Dumbledore had said to be ready by the Full Moon, which was tomorrow. If she wasn't ready by then, everything might fail, it could all backfire. Tomorrow night was her big test, and if she didn't pass, she might lose her only chance to help Harry and the others…to save Draco…

She screamed again in frustration, and opened the door to Room of Requirement, slamming it as hard as she could as she left. It was time to go meet Harry. Poor Harry, who had no idea that in just a few weeks he would be betrayed. Betrayed to the point of anger and pain. Ginny had spent many a sleepless night trying to ignore the feelings that were rising in her for Harry. He was her boyfriend, her best friend, and her big brother all in one. And soon it would be the holidays, and she would have to mislead him, and hurt him enough for him to want revenge.

She couldn't think of anything worse.

"Ginny?"

She snapped out of her musings when she ran into Luna, walking down the corridor with her large earrings swinging, and the corks on her necklace rattling.

"Hey Luna, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing. Harry's looking for you. He told me in the library, he said 'Luna, if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her and that we need to talk.' That's all I got,"

"Thanks Luna. Hey hows everything going with you? I mean I know that you sit with us at the Gryff table now so that's ok, but are they still horrible to you in your dorms?"

"They still steal my things, but that's okay. It's taking me less and less time to find them now,"

"They steal your stuff? That's so cruel,"

"Yes. But I don't think they'll do it as much anymore,"

"Why?"

"Oh, Blaise Zabini yelled at Michael Corner the other day for stealing my wand. Said that if it happened again he would hex his genitalia off,"

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini? Draco's mate, pretty boy Blaise?"

"Tall, dark and handsome I prefer to call him," Luna replied, dreamily.

"Luna, don't go there. I speak from experience when I say that Slytherins are just not worth it,"

"That's okay. I believe you. I just thought it was nice, that's all. I mean, I told Harry about them stealing my things last year, but he didn't do anything about it. Just nodded and said how horrible it was,"

"He never did anything? He never said anything at all?"

"Nope. But that's okay. It doesn't matter. Very few people do say anything. Although I'm getting used to having Slytherins save me from rough patches,"

Ginny was confused.

"What do you mean? Isn't it only Blaise?"

"Well, no. When you were dating Draco he stuck up for me too. Only when he saw it happening, but he still did something about it,"

"Draco…he did that?"

Luna smiled dreamily again. "Yes. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I love him for it or anything, but I guess I kind of prefer Draco to Harry in that sense,"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, still confused. Draco had helped Luna?

"Well, Harry only plays the hero when it's worth it to him. I mean, if he had of been sent a vision of me being tortured last year, he probably wouldn't have done much about it. But Draco stood up for what he believed in all the time. He loved you and he didn't let anyone change that, he apologized to Parkinson, and he helped me. He was a hero in himself,"

"I don't think you've ever made so much sense Luna Lovegood," Ginny replied, smiling slightly.

"Thanks. So do you see what I mean when I say that I preferred Draco to Harry?"

"Yes, I do. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes of course I can!" Luna exclaimed.

"I think I prefer him too," Ginny replied, hugging her astonished friend. "If you see Harry, tell him I'll be in the library,"

"Sure," Luna replied, taking off down the hallway.

Ginny watched her go, stunned. Draco Malfoy had actually helped Luna. On more than one occasion by the sounds of it. Oh Gods how she missed him and the way he used to smile at her. The way he could never quite get that one small chunk of hair to sit back with the rest of it, so it hung just in front of his eyes…

_No! This is not doing you any good! Forget him Ginny, at least for now! If you get to see him again, then maybe. But for now, concentrate on this transformation!_

She made her way to Gryffindor Tower, surprised to find that no one was inside. She grabbed her homework, and set off for the library, half hoping she saw Harry, half hoping that she didn't.

The library was almost empty, and considering the fact that her common room was also empty, she was somewhat suspicious about the cause for the mass disappearances.

"Hi Gin,"

She looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes staring at her.

"Hey Harry! Where is everyone?"

"Um, Apparition lessons,"

"_Everyone_ is at apparition lessons?"

"Well, no. Dumbledore decided that he may as well just let everyone go to Hogsmeade anyway,"

"How did I miss that?" she asked, confused.

"Well, you've been studying in that room quite a lot lately…"

Ginny smiled at him.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm almost done. Then I'm all yours. And in a week it'll be nothing but you, me, and the musty, dusty interior of number 12 Grimmauld Place,"

Harry perked up immediately.

"I can't believe your parents actually agreed to this! It's going to be so awesome,"

"Honestly why does it surprise you? They're probably hoping you'll pop the bloody question!" she replied, laughing. Then she stopped herself – _don't put ideas into his head Weasley!_

"Nah, I'm way too young for that, and you're even younger than I am, so I can safely say I'm not going to be doing that!"

"Yeah, bloody parents and their dreams,"

"Give them a break, they're just hoping. And you never know what's going to happen in the future," he replied, winking suggestively.

She grinned back at him, but internally, she was feeling sick. She had always imagined this big lavish wedding, with her parents standing around her, while she was wearing a beautiful long dress and standing next to her _blonde_ groom.

Draco…

Not Harry. She was not marrying Harry. Time to steer the conversation in a different direction then…

"You have a fair point Harry. I mean, with Voldemort running around killing people left, right and centre, I could be dead soon,"

"I have more of a chance of dying in this war than you do," Harry replied sullenly.

"Are you kidding? I come from the biggest family of blood traitors there is! I reckon we're just about equal,"

"Maybe,"

"Harry, don't be all morbid! You'll be fine. Remember, power that the Dark Lord knows not and all that jazz,"

He pulled her into a hug, smiling.

"You're amazing Ginny. You make everything seem so much easier. I love you,"

"I love you too," she replied, surprised at her lack of hesitation.

"So, do we want to go and join the minions in Hogsmeade?" he asked, throwing an arm around her and guiding her down the corridor.

"Well I was going to do some homework but…ok!"

They walked into Hogsmeade, laughing and joking, and Ginny got them a table at the Three Broomsticks while Harry went to get drinks.

"Hey Weasley,"

She turned around and nearly fell off her chair in shock.

"Zabini? What do you want?"

"Well, first thing's first, call me Blaise – "

"Then call me Ginny,"

He smiled. "Ginny sounds good, and second thing – "

'Harry will be back soon,"

"Stop interrupting me! I wanted to talk to you,"

That got her interested. "What about?"

"Your boyfriend,"

"Harry? Look he's going to be back soon…"

"No he won't. I bribed the cute little thing behind the bar to serve him last. He'll be ten minutes at least. No, I'm talking about your real boyfriend,"

"I was unaware Harry was a fake,"

"Oh please, let's be honest, no one falls out of love for Draco Malfoy that quickly," he scoffed.

She paled.

"You want to talk about Draco?"

"Yes, I do. He needs a friend right about now, and…"

"And what? You thought I'd volunteer for the job?" she asked, angrily. "After everything he did to me!"

"Listen, he moped around for _days_ before his mother picked him up. All I'm saying is that, if you could maybe write him a letter or something for me to pass on…"

"And I'm sure Voldemort would love that," she replied, laughing.

Blaise flinched and scowled.

"What? Can't bear to hear the sound of your masters name?"

"Shut up Weasley! You think either of us want this? Me or Draco? I have to go through my initiation soon, and I saw Draco when he came out of his. I'm not exactly looking forward to serving that puffed up old fool…"

"So why do it then? Why do either of you do it?" she asked, her voice much softer.

"You try being the sons of Slytherins two most prominent past members and see what you do to stay out of harms way. Please, just…write him a letter or something. Something for me to give him,"

"Blaise I…" something clicked in Ginny's head. "What was his initiation?"

"Ginny don't ask me that, you don't want to know," Blaise replied, his face paling slightly.

"I want to know Blaise,"

"No,"

"TELL ME!" she yelled. A few people turned around to look at her, and she grinned sheepishly.

"Keep your bloody voice down Weasley! Ok, ok. But you're not going to like this…you know Emmeline Vance?"

"Yeah. Dad said she was found murdered…tortured pretty badly too," Ginny replied, unsure of where this was leading. Blaise realized she hadn't picked up on it yet, and his heart almost broke for her.

"Emmeline Vance was Draco's initiation," he whispered.

"What?" Ginny said, almost quieter than Blaise. Her hand flew to her mouth, and a tear fell down her cheek, with more threatening to fall.

"Believe me, he didn't want to…"

"And you expect me to write to him after that?"

"Ginny please…he needs someone!"

"Everyone needs someone Blaise, but Draco ended things – "

Ginny thought of Dumbledore's plan, and how everything would be ruined if she spoke to Draco.

" – and it's not my job to be his someone anymore. I'm sorry,"

And she ran from the table, knocking over her chair, and a few first years on her way out. Harry returned with two Butterbeers and looked at Blaise, confused.

"Aw, how nice of you to buy me a drink Potter, but sadly, I'm not interested," Blaise said, turning away. He was halfway out when Harry yelled back at him:

"Where's my girlfriend?"

Blaise sneered at him.

"Oh please, you honestly believe she'll ever truly be yours?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny ran blindly threw Hogsmeade, not caring who she ran over, not caring who saw her.

He had tortured…

He had killed…

And all because she had been fool enough to let him go.

She was vaguely aware of running to the outskirts of Hogsmeade and sitting down in a large circle of oddly shaped rocks. She could do nothing but sob. Her breathing was raspy, and she was taking huge gulps of air, causing her to feel sick. Her head hurt, and she could barely hear herself over the sound of her cries. But she couldn't care less. She couldn't save him, she couldn't save any of them.

_Who am I kidding? I can't even bloody perform the Animagus transformation, let alone save all of bloody wizarding kind!_

"Ginny?"

She looked up, her eyes red and sore, to find a blurry Hermione standing in front of her.

"H-hi M-mione," she sob, hiccoughing.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Where's Ron?"

"With Harry, trying to figure out where you ran to. I've been here myself - I know what it's like to end up here after long bouts of crying, figured I'd try and find you before they did,"

"Oh Hermione! I-I've made such a m-mess. I c-can't save him! I-It's just not possible! And I l-love him b-but I c-can't save him!"

"Oh honey,"

Hermione sat one the ground next to her and put her arms around her, and Ginny fell into her chest, feeling completely battered and broken, but no longer alone.

When she'd calmed down, Hermione tilted her head up and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me what happened Gin,"

Ginny told her everything Blaise had said, swearing her to secrecy. Through it all, Hermione's face paled and fell.

"Oh Ginny, you have to tell someone! You have to tell Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore's right hand man is Snape Hermione! Death Eater scum! You really think he doesn't know?"

"Oh Ginny…come on, let's get you back up to the castle and into your – "

"The Room of Requirement. Just take me up there," Ginny interrupted.

"Why there?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Memories," Ginny replied. "I need to remember better times…"

Hermione looked at her friend anxiously, before nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright,"

"And try to bypass Harry on the way, ok?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked surprised for a minute, and then her face softened and she smiled.

"Ok. We'll go through the Honeydukes passageway,"

Ginny smiled gratefully, and her older friend escorted her to the Room of Requirement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was inside, she stared around at the room she had conjured for herself. It looked like a typically teenage girls room. The walls were pink, there was a king sized bed pushed against the far wall, with a life sized poster of Johnny Depp on either side. There was a desk that was choc full of papers, pencils, pens and photos in the corner, and a set of two filing drawers next to it. There was a large black dressing table near that had several drawers and photos stuck all over the edges of the large mirror. A backless bookcase in the corner held books, movies and cd's and a large, square shelf in the middle of this held a TV. A cd player sat next to it, with the speakers leading into other shelves around it. There was a built in wardrobe next to the bookcase, it's doors covered in posters and photos, and the other with a full length mirror.

Ginny looked around in surprise. It was basically the room she had dreamt about having if her parents won the wizard lottery, or something equally as impossible. She wandered over to the dresser, opening the drawers and finding all sorts of junk – from clothes, to hair products to Jewellery. But it was the photos around the edge of the mirror that really tore at her heartstrings. There were photos of her family – all of them together, photos of her and Ron, photos of her and the dream team, photos of her and Draco…

There were photos of the two of them that Colin had taken, photos they had taken themselves. She pulled a photo off the mirror and looked at it carefully. It was them, by the lake, and Ginny had taken it herself. Draco was barely smiling, and Ginny was laughing, trying to get him to smile…

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Come on Draco! Just smile!"_

"_I'm not smiling,"_

"_Smile,'_

"_No,"_

"_Please?"_

'_No,"_

"_For me?"_

"_No,"_

"_For us?"_

"_No."_

"_Fine,"_

_She took the photo anyway, grinning madly, and flicking her hair before she pressed the button._

"_You are so vain," he drawled._

"_Whatever. Let this photo be a reminder of just how bloody grumpy you are!"_

"_I'd rather be grumpy than vain," he replied, sneering._

"_Um, Draco, you're the one who spends like, an hour in the bathroom getting ready, not me,"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Make me," she replied, smiling._

"_Fine,"_

_He put his arms around her, and she thought it was all cute and innocent…until the tips of his fingers dug into her waist slightly, and he began to tickle her mercilessly._

"_NO!" she squealed, laughing. _

"_Payback little Red," he whispered, stopping for a minute to kiss her. As she began to kiss him back, he began to dig into her ribs again; not enough to cause pain, but enough to get her laughing and squealing again…_

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Ginny smiled at the memory, looking down at the photo.

Gods, the good days. How I miss them…drastically.

She swished her tail and went to pick up the photo, but her paws wouldnt close around it...

_Hang on…I HAVE A TAIL!_

She jumped up onto the dresser and looked in the mirror finding herself face to face with a cat. But not just any cat…

Her fur was the blackest black, scruffy, and yet somewhat tamed.

Harry's hair… 

And her eyes…reflected in the mirror she saw her eyes, and if she'd been in her own body, she would have sworn she'd scream. Her eyes seemed to be a never ending storm of blue and grey, firing up and calming down with every new emotion she felt. As her hatred turned to anger, her eyes fired up, and as she thought of whose eyes she now had, they calmed down, and looked almost peaceful…

The way Draco's had when he'd looked at her all those months ago.

_My God…I'm not just an Animagus…I'm my boys, both of them, rolled into one!_

She looked back at the photo, wondering if that was what had cause this strange occurrence, and found what she had been looking for. In the background of the photo, while Draco was tickling Ginny, was Harry, looking over at them miserably, and shaking his head.

Professor Lupin had been wrong. While she had been clearing her head all this time, she'd been clearing herself of the love she felt for those two boys. And now, in a sense, she had become them.

How strange…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Remus entered the Shrieking Shack, he had no idea why he had even returned to the hell pit. Dumbledore had insisted on it, saying that it would do him good, but Remus couldn't see how. All the place did was dredge up memories of Sirius that he just didn't want to face.

Memories of Sirius that he just couldn't face…

When he transformed, he curled up, his potion calming him. He prepared to sleep. The last thing he was prepared for, was to see a black cat with stormy grey eyes appear from behind the couch and look directly at him.

This was no animal, he knew. This was like the friends he used to have…the ones that all went away. This animal was different. This animal meant…company.

The wolf bowed it's head to the cat, and the cat came forward, licking the wolfs nose. It purred slightly, then swished it's tail and walked out the door. The wolf followed it into the night…into the darkness…into his playground, with his new friend…

**A/N: Hey guys! Wew! She did it! Ok, so along with Malicia, this will be on hiatus for a few weeks while I catch up on everything (sorry guys). But for now, some thank yous:**

** - s.s. harry**

** - Gwen's-Faith**

** - sidlovesnancy1979**

** - Ramoth**

** - Spartanica**

** - Serpensortia Sweetie**

** - werecool**

** - dracoissexe - much love for the cat idea!**

** - Draco'z Devil**

**Thanks guys, you made my days. Much love to all xxx**


	19. Chapter 19 Draco

Sweet Vengeance  
Chapter 19

"_You cannot save her Draco. The Dark Lord will kill her, mutilate her to the point that she is unrecognizable. She will die in your arms Draco, and I will be there, laughing,"_

"_She will not die!" Draco screamed. "I will protect her!"_

"_Do you know where she now resides Draco? I'm sure you can guess…" Lucius taunted._

"_No…" Draco whispered._

"_Oh yes. She resides in Potter's bed now. She tells him constantly how much she loves him. She is to stay with him these holidays, at his home for a whole week, without anyone else present. Do you honestly believe that she has remained faithful to you?"_

"_She would NEVER bed him!"_

"_Shall I show you Draco? Shall I show what a whore your darling Ginny has become? Look into my eyes Draco, and see what the Dark Lord saw through Potter's unknowing eyes,"_

_--------------------_

"_I guess I finally understand that in the portrait of my future, Draco isn't painted. If it's not meant to be, then that's it, and me and Draco just wasn't going to work. When in history has a Slytherin/Gryffindor relationship ever worked?" Ginny asked Harry._

_Draco wanted to cry._

_---------------------------_

"_And, well for the first two weeks or so, it's going to be empty. I wanted to know if you would come and stay with me? Obviously your parents will join us eventually, but I – " Harry's voice cracked, and Ginny smiled sadly._

_Draco watched happily as Ginny fought with herself. She's going to say no, he thought._

"_I um, I guess that's a no then. I suppose I should have – "_

_She put a finger to his lips. "Don't be silly Harry. I was just thinking. Obviously there are some people I need to consult, and that might take time. Personally, I would love to come and stay with you. It would be nice to have some peace and quiet, and to be with you without interruption,"_

_He kissed her, and put a hand on top of her jeans, as if asking for permission. She nodded slightly while kissing him, and he began to undo her jeans._

"_Gods Ginny, I love you," Harry whispered._

"_I love you too Harry. I always will,"_

_----------------------_

"NO!" Draco screamed, the vision shattering and his room coming into focus. It was all a lie. Ginny would never, _ever_, do that. It was just his father trying to put ideas into his head. It was fine…she would never…and yet…

It had all seemed so real, like it had actually happened.

_I have to get out of here. These people are crazy, they're nuts. Voldemort is nuts. I have to leave._

He climbed out of bed and pulled on his pajama pants. He grabbed the battle-axe off the wall and strode purposefully into the training room. In the first week of his life at the Dark Cave, he found that training in the weapons room calmed his nerves. And if anything, he needed to calm down now.

He pushed the button on the wall to summon his 'enemies', and they appeared all around him, each one of them clad in white robes. To remind them that they were fighting the light, Draco supposed. His movements were quick and deadly, the axe felt like a feather in his hand. He had already perfected most of the muggle weapons on the wall. He fought the robed enemies for half an hour, until only one was left. It moved with speed and grace, attacking his axe with its sword, until finally, Draco knocked it out of his hands and pushed the axe into the robed figures stomach. It's hood fell back and revealed a full head of long red hair. _Ginny…_

Draco stumbled back as if the axe had penetrated himself as well. He ran around the room, removing the hoods from the dead virtual figures that remained around the room. _Ronald Weasley…Fred Weasley…George Weasley…Molly Weasley…Bill Weasley…Charlie Weasley…Arthur Weasley…_

"Oh Gods…" Draco moaned. He walked slowly out of the room, in case there was more surveillance on him than he knew, and made his way over to the kitchen sink. He turned the taps on and threw water on his face, before moving to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey. He took a swig, and then put it back in the fridge.

_Just a little bit at a time…_he told himself.

Why had they given _him_ the Weasley family to fight? For all he knew, it was Lucius who was in charge of sending out the bloody things. That would be right, his father would be the type to make sure Draco killed Ginny Weasley, if in the virtual world only. He had succeeded in every other way, after all.

He was the most prominent initiate. He had already made his way through every scroll in the library, and had tortured 2 wizards and 4 muggles. Other Death Eaters marveled at the way he was able to use muggle tortures – it made most of their stomachs turn to see such large amounts of blood pour out of a body. In truth, it turned Draco's stomach also, but he knew that he did not have the necessary hatred to perform a good Crucio, and he had no death wish of his own. So he stuck with the muggle torture.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Draco looked at his watch. It was three o'clock in the morning. Either that was his father coming to attack him again, or it was…something else. He grabbed his wand out from underneath his pillow, and held it in one hand, and picked up a sword in the other.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in!" Draco called warily. The door opened slightly, and Draco prepared himself for a fight. Blaise Zabini's head poked around the corner and grinned.

"Always the fighter, eh Draco?"

"Zabini. I don't trust that it's you,"" he said harshly.

"Geez mate, do I really need to spill your deepest, darkest secrets to get you to let me in?"

"Try me,"

"Christmas of '95, we got drunk and Crabbe and Goyle dared us to kiss. We, of course agreed, seeing as how bisexuality is relatively normal in the wizarding world. Sadly for us, we didn't realize how absolutely disgusting it would be having another blokes tongue in your mouth,"

Draco shuddered at the memory and put down his sword and his wand, embracing his friend in a (manly!) hug.

"It's been too long,"

"It's been a bloody rough week," Blaise replied, nodding.

"Tell me about it. This whole Muggle torture thing is making me sick," Draco said, grabbing two Butterbeers out of the fridge.

"I know. But if they ever asked us to try the wizarding way, we'd be dead. As it stands, we're famous. The toughest initiates they've ever had,"

"They'd never guess why we were doing it though," Draco said, handing Blaise the drink. "Cheers,"

Blaise took a large mouthful of his, and then sighed. "Mate, I have to tell you something,"

"What?"

He frowned. "You're going to hate me,"

"I couldn't. You're the only bloody friend I have left in this place," Draco replied, smiling.

"I spoke to Ginny," Blaise said quietly, bracing himself for the explosion.

"You…you spoke to…oh God,"

"Mate are you okay?" Blaise asked. His friend looked like he was going to be sick.

"No. But I'll tell you about it later. Is she okay?"

"She's…she doesn't look so good, to be honest. We talked about you. She asked about your initiation,"

"You didn't tell her?" Draco asked fearfully.

"I had to…oh come on Draco! I'm telling you, that girl has a power! It's absolutely impossible to lie to those eyes!"

"Yeah, I know. What did she say?"

"She kind of, ran off crying. But I kind of asked her if she would write to you or something – "

"Let me guess, she said no?" Draco snarled.

"Well yeah, but it looked like it broke her heart to say it," Blaise finished.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I thought you should know,"

"Thanks. Contrary to whatever lack of emotion my face may be displaying at the moment, I'm grateful,"

"Still can't get past that 'hiding your emotions thing'?" Blaise asked, looking concerned.

"No! It's like I've been trained so well I can even hide my feelings from myself these days! She was the only person I could drop that around!"

"I know what you mean," Blaise replied.

"Ooh! Is there a special someone in the life of Blaise Zabini?" Draco teased.

"You're going to laugh at me, I know it,"

"I will not. Is she your girlfriend, or…?"

"No. But I like her. She's…odd,"

"Really? Name?"

"Er, Luna,"

"As in Lovegood? Ginny's friend?" Draco asked. Blaise nodded. "Well, I'm not laughing,"

"Why?"

"I felt sorry for her. People steal her stuff. Plus, I got to know her a little bit when I was with Ginny, she's a nice girl, but she always seems younger than she is,"

"Yeah, I know. Very dependant,"

"Ask her out,"

"Nah. I overheard Ginny telling her not to go there,"

"Really? Why?"

"Er…well she said something along the lines of Slytherins being trouble,"

Draco looked at him for a minute, before laughing. Blaise looked shocked, it was one of the very rare times he had ever seen Draco Malfoy actually laugh.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Look around! Look at where we are. Ginny's not wrong – Slytherins are trouble!"

"True. But still…"

"Oh, cheer up. At least you can go back and see her," Draco said softly. "I think…"

"You think what?"

"I think he wants to kill her,"

"He? Who's he?"

"He, as in the Dark Lord,"

"Why would he care about Ginny Weasley? No offence mate," Blaise added, palms up.

"She…well lets just say he possessed her once…and it didn't quite go to plan,"

"Oh. Well, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's the girlfriend of Dumbledore's pet! What could go wrong?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Initiates! Congratulations on coming this far! Our best bunch yet – so far we've only lost one," Voldemort yelled from his seat.

The initiates squirmed at the memory of Daphne Greengrass, who had let her third muggle escape. It had caused a massive panic and lockdown of the cave. She had been…_taken care of_ in a most unpleasant way.

"We have decided, that due to your fantastic progress, you will have only one last challenge! A challenge that will most definitely invoke some of your greatest fears. Some of you will not make it past tonight. Lucius?"

He indicated Lucius Malfoy, whose booming voice rang through the ears of the 14 initiates surrounding Draco. But it echoed louder and more painful in the ears of Draco and Blaise.

"You will be portkeyed into a secure location, to launch a surprise attack on a very unsuspecting village. It will be full, due to a special occasion set for tonight. There will be people there your own age. If you hesitate, even in the slightest, you will be dealt with painfully upon your return. My lord?"

"That is all Lucius. Malfoy! Zabini! Stay back!"

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and gulped. _Surely this cant be good…_they thought.

"Masters Malfoy and Zabini, remove your hoods and look me in the eyes," Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, my lord," they echoed, removing their hoods. They inwardly cringed at the depths of the red slits, and masked their thoughts immediately.

"You favor the muggle form of torture, do you not?"

"Yes my lord," they said in unison.

"Why is that?"

Draco spoke up. "It's more effective and much more painful,"

"Yes sir," Blaise added. "And it makes for better entertainment,"

The Dark Lord smiled his evil smile. "I can see you two advancing quickly in the ranks. I have a special request of you tonight,"

"My lord?" Draco asked.

"I wish for you to take with you your swords and daggers. You will fight like muggles tonight,"

"Yes my lord," they said, their voices not showing the disgust they felt.

"Very good. You are dismissed,"

"Thank you my lord,"

They bowed, and left the room.

"Does anything about that seem strange to you?" Draco asked.

"A little. Why?"

"Well, why would they make such a big deal around people our own age being there. Unless it was people we knew it wouldn't be a problem,"

"Oh my God," Blaise whispered, as they entered Draco's room.

"What? Blaise, what?"

"Hogwarts is having an end of year celebration at Hogsmeade tonight. That's where we're attacking!"

"Oh Gods…Ginny,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you all ready?" their leader barked from beneath his mask.

"Yes, sir," they replied as one. _Drones,_ Draco thought. _We sound like drones._

"Draco, how are we going to do this? We can't do this!" Blaise hissed.

"Shut up Blaise! We are obviously going to have to kill people. Get over it. We just kill the people we don't know, ok? No students, we'll find some adults,"

"Oi! You two! Something more interesting than your battle instructions?" the leader barked.

"We were given our instructions directly from the Dark Lord," Draco snarled. "So forgive us if we go over our own tactics while you snivel around over there making sure no one on your end screws up!"

"Why you little – "

"Rookwood!" hissed a voice from the shadows. The initiates shuddered as Voldemort stepped out from the shadows. "Young Master Malfoy and Master Zabini have indeed been given special instructions. So be quiet and let them come up with a strategy!"

"Yes my lord," Rookwood sniveled.

"Thank you my lord," Draco and Blaise said loudly, bowing.

"Make me proud," Voldemort replied, and strode purposefully over to the older Death Eaters, who were to enter after the initiates.

"Alright, so we kill adults, and maybe some students we don't know or don't like," Draco said to Blaise.

"I'm going to be sick," Blaise whispered. "I can't kill people I know, whether I like them or not!"

"If we don't kill students, the Dark Lord is going to suspect us, and then he may ask us to perform wizards torture, and then we die because we can't. So deal with it!"

"Ok, ok!"

"I feel a little ill already,"

"I mean, the people at Hogwarts suck, but do they deserve to die?" Blaise asked.

Draco thought for a minute, before sighing. "No, Blaise. They don't. But we can't change their fates now. Just…sneak away and save who you can,"

"Deal," Blaise replied. They shook hands, and before they knew it, a voice was telling them to grab onto the portkey.

"ONE…TWO…THREE!"

They felt the familiar tug at their navel, and were hitting the cold stone floor a minute later. It took Draco a minute to realize that they were in the cellar at Honeydukes. It took the person on his other side another few seconds.

"Honeydukes," he whispered.

"Dumbledore's dinner!" someone else exclaimed.

"Geniuses," Draco replied dryly.

"That's right ladies," Rookwood laughed. "Tonight, we'll be leading the attack on Honeydukes. Where all your little fellow students are. Are you excited?"

There was a ripple of whispers, and then silence. Draco could see the people around him did not seem quite as phased about killing their classmates as he and Blaise were.

"Rightio. I want you all to walk slowly up the stairs and out the trap door. It will be dark out there – mood lighting the fools call it – I want you to sneak around them and form a circle around the students. When I give the signal, you attack. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," they all whispered.

Draco and Blaise made sure they were at the back of the line forming to climb up the staircase, and when it was their turn to exit, they snuck through the hole and walked around the masses.

Draco finally understood why muggles enjoyed mood lighting. It all looked beautiful. They had set up a kind of midnight market, and the only lights came from candles placed around the stalls. Sadly, this made it easier for the Death Eaters to attack.

"Now!" Rookwood called.

Everyone lunged, spells were thrown everywhere. Draco and Blaise stepped out of the shadows and slit the throats of the two people in front of them.

"May God have mercy on our souls," they both said under their breaths, looking down at the their victims.

Everywhere Draco went there was pandemonium. He almost stepped on the body of Lavender Brown, who was lying on the floor, barely breathing.

"Please," she whispered. "Please, don't kill me,"

He looked down on her, wondering if it would be better to leave her, or put her out of her misery. The tears in her eyes swayed the vote, and he walked away from her, leaving her crying happy tears, and smiling as much as her bloodied mouth would allow.

He saw Death Eaters all around him throwing curses, torturing and raping women and girls of all ages. He felt like throwing up then and there. He pierced the chest of a middle aged woman running from a Death Eater, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Believe me," he whispered. "The alternative of him catching you would be much worse,"

And he walked away before he saw her dying face.

Blaise was having trouble. He could easily kill the older people, that was no real problem. His conscience hissed at him that they may be someone's parents, but it was their life or his. He had managed to hurt a few students, but he looked everywhere for a blonde head. Instead, he found a red head curled up in the corner.

"Ginny!" he yelled. Big mistake. She ran.

He tried to run after her, but she'd disappeared.

"Shit!" He ran around, randomly stabbing people and slitting their throats. He tried not to look at their faces – the guilt wasn't so bad then. He found Draco holding the body of an old woman, his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Sorry Professor," he whispered, and cut her across the back.

When Blaise looked twice, he realized that it was Professor McGonagall.

"Draco," he said loudly. "I just saw Ginny! They've locked the doors, she can't have gotten out. She's here somewhere!"

"I'll find her. Thanks mate,"

"Your welcome,"

"Hey Blaise!" he yelled, as his friend started to walk away.

"What?"

"I saw Luna. She made it into Dumbledore's carriage. She'll be fine,"

Blaise smiled. "Thanks Drake!"

"No worries. See you soon," Draco replied. He had indeed seen a blonde enter the Headmasters carriage. He wasn't sure if it was Luna, but if it kept Blaise's mind on the job, that justified it in Draco's mind. And now, to find Ginny.

"Dragon, five minutes!" he heard Rookwood yell.

"Got it!"

He had five minutes to make sure Ginny was okay. By this time, most of the dead bodies had been piled up in the centre of the room. In five minutes, Draco knew, they would be burnt to signify victory. Draco wondered if those found alive would be burned as well. He had to find Ginny.

He opened the cellar door, and was amazed to find that many of the injured had found their way down there, and were hiding. At the sight of him, many screamed, but he just shut the door. He had to make sure that Ginny was okay, then he could leave.

After four minutes, he resigned himself to the fact that she must have been killed, and as he headed back to the pile of bodies in the centre of the room, he stumbled on a cat.

"Stupid fucking cat," he hissed at it. He began to walk away, but something made him turn again.

The eyes…the cats eyes…they're MY eyes! He thought incredulously. He was about to turn away, when he thought better of it. He scooped the cat up in his arms and ran back to the cellar. 

"All hail Draco Malfoy," he said, dryly. "Savior of all things feline,"

The cat looked at him in surprise as he threw it through the cellar door. He smelled smoke, and ran back to the pile, joining his place in the circle around the bodies.

"Doesn't this just make you sick?" Blaise asked.

"My Death Eaters! My initiates!" yelled a voice from the shadows.

"It's about to get worse," Draco replied, as Voldemort once again emerged from the shadows.

"I have never been more proud of a group of initiates as I am of you. You showed courage and loyalty in the most trying of times. I welcome you all to join the ranks of Death Eaters,"

Draco felt a gust of wind, and when he looked down, his robes had changed. They were now black with a green trim.

"The mark of a first rank. It is now up to you, as individuals, to advance in the ranks alone. Congratulations. And now, watch as our enemies burn!"

"He's just a little too happy about this," Blaise whispered.

"The guy is a freak, what do you expect?"

When the pile had burnt all the way down, each Death Eater put a finger to the mark on his arm, and was transported back to the Dark Cave.

"Rendezvous in my room in ten?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Yeah sure, just let me wash this blood off my clothes,"

Draco smiled and nodded, and continued down the hall. He couldn't shake the niggling feeling that he had missed something important tonight…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"All hail Draco Malfoy, savior of all things feline,"_

Ginny climbed out of the cellar, half carrying Lavender Brown with her. He had saved her, and he hadn't even realized it. She walked out into the main room, and was disgusted by the charred remains of what she knew to be some of her friends and their families.

"Lavender are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…I think so. One of them saved me, he let me live!" she exclaimed.

"Could you see his face?"

"No. It was covered by those horrible hoods,"

"Thank Lav. I'm going to see if I can help anyone else. I'll get you some potion soon okay?"

"Thanks Gin,"

Over the next few hours, almost everyone Ginny spoke to said that there were two Death Eaters that seemed less horrible. Two that had helped them in some way. One of them had been the one to save McGonagall's life.

Ginny had an idea of who it might have been.

**Hey guys! How did you like it? Anyway, onto my thank you's:**

**Serpensortia Sweetie**

**BrokenWingedAngel16**

**Gwen's Faith**

**Ramoth**

**dracoissexe**

**DanielGal22**

**Jen103**

**Thanks heaps to you guys, and everyone else who has been reading this who HASN'T reviewed, and yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter, press that little button down there and tell me what you think! Aimz xx**


	20. Chapter 20 Ginny

Sweet Vengeance

Chapter 20

"I welcome you all here today to farewell some of our dearest friends, schoolmates and teachers. In an unbelievable act of horror and hatred, the Death Eaters only reiterated to us why we fight them, why we fight Voldemort. They reminded us of why we defend ourselves. We fight for our freedom. The people who we now say goodbye to fought for their freedom, and they will be forever remembered. I ask you now, to bow your heads in silence, as I read out the names of those we lost. Colin and Dennis Creevey of Gryffindor. Mr. and Mrs. Edgecombe and their daughter Marietta of Ravenclaw. Zacharias Smith of Hufflepuff, Professor Filius Flitwick…"

Ginny sat with tears pouring down her face, as she listened to Dumbledore say goodbye to the people who had died the night of the massacre. That was what she was calling it now, that was what she referred to it as. The massacre. It sounded right at least. How could they do something like that? There were children there, _little_ children…how could anyone be that heartless?

And to think, Draco had been a part of it all. Her Draco. A murderer. She couldn't deal with it, she couldn't accept it. From survivor's tales she knew that there was at least one Death Eater who had given mercy were it belonged. Lavender Brown had told her how she had been spared, how one of the Death Eaters had looked straight into her eyes and seen the life in them, and spared her. She knew it had to be Draco. And maybe even Blaise.

She had seen them both with her own eyes. The silver of their swords had mesmerized her, drawn her in. Oh, how she wished she could brandish a sword the way they had. It was an art, a beauty. Not exactly in the way they had been used that night, but as a skill and a discipline, it was something Ginny craved to learn. Especially now that she knew Draco could do it.

I'll be seeing him soon… 

But what would it be like? What would _he_ be like? The few times she had seen Blaise in the hallways at school, he had looked fine, but closer inspection showed her that his eyes were not the same. They were troubled. She thought about the changes that she would have to undergo. Dumbledore had explained to her that her role was more important than ever now, and in the weeks leading up to her assignment her mind would have to be cleansed of any and all memories that could get her killed. That included the memories of her and Draco.

Dumbledore had explained that she would be able to keep them somewhere, like a Pensieve, so that she could return them the minute everything was over but still…he was her life, her love. Or at least he had been. How could anyone ask her to be rid of that?

"…Thomas Jeffreys of Slytherin, and Mr. and Mrs. Bones. I ask you to remember their bravery, their love for life, and their honor. Each and every one of these people deserves to have your utmost respect as survivors. Survivors of a war that is tearing us apart. Think of them. Thank you,"

Dumbledore stepped down from the podium, and Ginny saw him whisper something to the Cornelius Fudge. Fudge nodded, and took a step towards the podium to speak. Ginny tuned out. If there was ever anyone Ginny could hate as much as Voldemort, it would be Cornelius Fudge. She could at least say Voldemort was a better leader. She just wanted to pound in his puffed up little –

_**Hello Ginevra.**_

Ginny panicked. _What the hell is going on?_

_**Remember me?**_

_Um, no! Should…oh my God._

_**That's right. **_

Tom… 

_**Hello Ginevra. How are you?**_

_Alive._

_**Yes my Death Eaters managed to spare you…how wonderful.**_

Wonderful? 

_**I have big plans for you Ginevra.**_

_Oh really? Well? What are they? I confess myself interested. _

You'll have to wait and see my love. But let me ask you this…how would you like to be a princess?

A princess? Tom what are you talking about? Tom? 

"Ginny!" Harry elbowed her. Everyone around her was standing up.

"Sorry!" she stood up next to him, and he looked at her strangely.

Had she really just had a conversation with Tom Riddle in her head? It wasn't possible was it? Dumbledore would know. Dumbledore would have to know. It was his job to know. She hoped.

Later on in the day, Dumbledore was in his office, deeply disturbed. He had felt a presence at the service, like something dark was there, but he didn't know what. Dumbledore didn't like not knowing things. It left things too unpredictable. He had made enough mistakes already; nothing could be overlooked.

His plan with Ginny had to go perfectly. Every little detail had to be explored, every possible problem had to have a solution. Ginny was not evil, he knew this, but there had to be a way to…what did they say these days? Fake it. Surely it could be done. They had already worked out a plan to change her image. Two weeks before it was time to go, she would start to wear her make up darker again. A week before it was time to go, she would dye her hair dark and cut it short – renouncing the Weasley hair would alert people to a sign that something was going on with her.

Yes, the appearance had been settled on. A pale, dark haired princess. But it was the personality they had to refine. The _attitude_ that she needed to work on. Weasley spunk would not be enough. And he had to prepare her for the fact that she might have to have an initiation as well. And even if not, there would come a time…

Ginny Weasley would need to be strong.

Ginny Weasley would one day have to kill.

Dumbledore felt for her. He remembered the first time he had ever had to say those fateful words. They had practiced it in Auror training of course, back when he was young, and just out of school. But on his first assignment, when an assailant had pointed their wand at him…he's had a split second to act. He knew that the man in front of him would have no issue with ending his life, so he had acted first.

His head Auror had always said that there were side effects, but none of them had believed him. He had always said to look after yourself, beware of the emotional consequences. Everyone has the highest opinion of Albus Dumbledore. Never in a million years could they imagine him at school, enjoying times with his friends. Once upon a time he had been innocent. He had been a child not a savior. No one in this world would ever believe that Albus Dumbledore had shaken like a leaf for weeks after killing someone for the first time. They would never believe that his hands had not been able to hold a wand steady, that he had no been able to eat. And every night when he went to sleep, the dead eyes of the man he had killed haunted his dreams.

No. No one would ever believe it. But it had been so. And he had never understood how anyone could kill for fun. But as he had stood in front of the pile of charred and burned bodies, he realized that this was what they had done. They had killed, and they had enjoyed it.

There was a knock on his door, and he knew it had to be either Harry or Ginny. He really wasn't in any shape to deal with either of them, but he called to them to enter anyway. A mess of black hair and a distinctive scar made their way into his office, and he smiled.

"Good evening Harry,"

"Is it really sir?"

"Ah Harry, still bitter?"

"Aren't you? They killed innocent people for no damn reason! Purity of blood, what a load of bullocks! They killed pure bloods. _Respected _pure bloods at that. And I _know_ Malfoy was involved! He had to have been!"

"How can you be sure Harry?"

"Because Ginny hasn't been the same since. I swear sir, she's even dreaming about him! I hear her sleep talking!"

"I'm not even going to inquire as to how you know what goes on in Miss Weasley's head, nor how you know what she says in her sleep – "

Harry blushed and stammered a little.

" – however, did it ever occur to you that Ginny was the first to arrive at the fire in the room. The image will be burned into everyone's heads, but especially hers. Maybe that is what haunts her dreams,"

"I don't think they're exactly _that_ kind of dream sir. They don't seem like nightmares. It seems like she's…enjoying them,"

"I'm sure you are mistaken Harry," Dumbledore assured him, even though personally he felt that he was completely right. "Was there anything else in particular you wished to speak to me about?"

"Er…yes sir. There is. I actually had a question about…well, memories. I was thinking about some of the people who went through a great deal of pain that night, and how their memories have been wiped so that they don't have any problems later on in life, but…"

"Yes Harry?"

"Well, what do they see? I mean, is it just a big black space or is there another memory there? And if there isn't…well is it possible to put one there? Like, a fake one, a happy one, to replace the one we took?"

Suddenly Dumbledore had a great new respect for the boy standing in front of him. For he had just solved half of Dumbledore's problems in regards to Ginny.

"Yes Harry, it is possible. It is possible to replace a memory, say, a sad memory with a happy one. However in major situations like the one we have been faced with, it is not advisable. You would have to replace the one sad memory with at least 3 or 4 happy ones to answer every question and solve every problem. This can confuse people. So with the few that needed their memories wiped after the attack, all they will see is darkness when they think of that date,'

"That's so sad,"

"C'est la vie, Harry. Sadly, this is life,"

"Thank you Professor,"

"You're welcome Harry. You should go to bed. It's been a long, hard day,"

Harry smiled sadly, and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Dumbledore jumped up ad grabbed one of his trinkets off his desk, turning it in his hands as he paced the room.

They would have to remove memories of Draco from Ginny's mind, but in some of them it would be simple to replace Draco with another friend of Ginny's…perhaps Luna Lovegood, to simplify the process. Then memories could be easily added into her mind…fighting with her family, defending her pure blood, arguing with Harry about the war, writing in journals about how no one understood her…

_This might work_, Dumbledore thought to himself. _This might actually work._

"You ready to go Gin?"

Ginny looked at Harry standing in the doorway, his hair messy and sticking up on end, and his green eyes staring at her expectantly.

Come on Weasley, you're supposed to be excited about this, remember? 

"Yes Harry, I'm ready,"

She took a final look around the Common Room, and the cluttered mess that she had become so used to over the past year. Her mind flooded with memories, and she held back tears. In a very short time, everything would change. Her whole world would be turned upside down, and everything would be different.

Harry held his hand out to her, and she took it, smiling.

"I'm so excited Ginny, I cant believe your parents agreed to this!"

"No, neither can I," she replied, knowing that they wouldn't have if Dumbledore had magically persuaded them to.

"Ron and Hermione have gone ahead and gotten a carriage for us, but we should probably hurry anyway,"

"Mhmm,"

They got the Entrance Hall, where Hagrid was waving all the first years into carriages. He waved to them and they waved back, grinning at him.

"I wonder what he's doing these holidays," Ginny said, smiling at him one last time, before getting into the carriage Ron and Hermione had saved. She shuddered at the Thestrals that she could now see.

"I dunno. I guess he's staying here," Harry replied.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Hagrid," they replied in unison.

"Oh, right,"

Everything went quiet. Ginny knew what they were all thinking about as they travelled through Hogsmeade. It was all anyone could think about, and in all their minds it was painfully vivid. Hermione leant on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes, tryin got block out her thoughts. Harry looked at her, and then looked back at Ginny, who wanted to do the same; block everything out until there was nothing left, but she couldn't bring herself to be that close to Harry, knowing what the next two weeks would be like. So she smiled back at him, and looked out the window, wishing she could be as free as the birds flying above their carriage.

Harry nudged her awake when they arrived at Kings Cross. She had been feigning sleep to avoid conversation with the Trio, and had fallen asleep for real. She grabbed her trunk from below her feet and wheeled it out, bumping into someone on her way.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, looking up, and coming face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"It's fine," he replied, waving a hand dismissively. She opened her mouth to say something, and he smiled sadly. "He's fine Ginny, I promise," and he walked through the door.

"Thank you," she whispered after him.

By this time, Harry, Ron and Hermione had caught up with her, so she plastered a smile onto her face and got off the train, the Trio following behind her. She grinned at the sight of her mother.

"Hey Mum!"

"Oh Ginny, sweetheart. How are you?" Molly asked, pulling her into a hug. She had been horrified when she heard of what her daughter had seen, and Ginny had had to inform her several times that she was actually fine.

"I'm fine mum, how many times do I have to tell you that? Harry's looking after me,"

"You know, a mother always knows what her children really want," Molly said cryptically, as Harry shook hands with Arthur. They both looked at their respective partners talking and laughing. "Are you sure you want to do this Ginny?"

She almost said no. She thought about telling her mother the entire stupid story. Molly would hug her and take her home, and cook her a good meal and some hot chocolate, and would hold her while she cried. She really wasn't fine, and she didn't want to go with Harry. All she wanted was Draco, and she was doing this for him.

Then Draco's face flew into her mind, and she calmed herself. At the end of it all, it would be him who she was with. Hopefully. Assuming he still wanted her.

"Yes Mum. Of course I want to go. I love Harry, and I know that I'll be safe with him,"

"Alright," Molly replied, looking suspicious. "Well, Dumbledore's organized some cars for us, they'll drop you two off first and then continue on to the Burrow,"

"Awesome. Come on Harry,"

Ginny grabbed his hand and together they walked through the barrier, staying silent until they arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is not really that exciting, nor did anything drastic happen. And it is also shorter than most of the others, but I felt that to drag it out any more would be murder on both me and you, so here it is. Hope you like it and it's not too boring. It's more like a transition chapter to say sorry for taking so long!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Draco'z Devil**

**Serpensortia Sweetie**

**BrokenWingedAngle16**

**Sidlovesnancy1979**

**Gwen's Faith**

**Jen103**

**Riley Black**

**silverphoenix12**

**Bio-Hazardious**

**LiquidVamp**

**Lavy.Tommy.F**

**dracoissexe**

**mustlovevelvet**

**Astrid Effects**

**Thanks guys, as always it means heaps. Will Update again soon-ish, sorry it took so damn long this time!! Love you all .xx.**


	21. Chapter 21 Draco

Sweet Vengeance

Chapter 21!

Draco Malfoy awoke to the sound of knocking on his door.

"Bloody hell! Hang on!"

He got out of bed and picked up the sword he kept next to his drawer. It had become not only a safety device, but a comfort thing. He felt safe and comfortable knowing that it was beside him if he needed it.

He held it up and opened the door. It was Blaise.

"What's with the sword?" Blaise asked, pushing it out of his way so he could come in. "The only bloody people who visit you are me and your father anyway,"

"Yes," Draco replied, yawning. "It's the latter I'm worried about,"

"As if he'd come in here and hurt you. You're like the Dark Lord's golden boy!"

"We both are," Draco added.

"Yes. It seems rather like Dumbledore's thing with Potter really doesn't it? I mean, that's what we always used to call him,"

"Mmm, Dumbledore's golden boy,"

They sat in silence for a while, before Draco stood up.

"You want something to drink?"

"Some Butterbeer would be good. And some toast, if you've got it?" Blaise asked, grinning.

"Butterbeer and toast, coming right up. So how was the train ride home?"

"It was good. I spoke to Luna for a little bit,"

Draco's head whipped around.

"Even with the others around?"

"Of course not! I'm not a complete idiot! We were both in line to use the loo. I just started up conversation. Whenever a Slytherin walked past, I stopped, whenever a Ravenclaw walked past she stopped,"

"Nice. You're perfect for each other," Draco said in his customary drawl.

Blaise began to fiddle with his Butterbeer bottle.

"I uh, I said hi to Ginny,"

Once again Draco's head whipped up.

"And?"

"Well, she sort of asked if you were okay…"

"And what did you say?"

"I lied. I said you were fine," Blaise replied, studying his friend's face. Draco scoffed.

"What do you mean you lied? Of course I'm fine!"

"Draco you're not fine! Anyone can see that! Well anyone who has known you for as long as I have can see that…which is basically only me,"

"Blaise – "

"Don't argue. Anyway, as I was saying. Ginny asked how you were,"

"Yeah, I got that bit. Doesn't really mean much though,"

Draco handed Blaise the toast, and Blaise hit him over the head.

"Of course it means something you idiot. It means she cares!"

"She cares about Potter, Blaise, not me. And even if she does care about me, it doesn't matter, because I don't care about her!"

Blaise hit him again.

"Of course you do!"

"No. No I don't,"

"Draco, you nearly got yourself killed for her you idiot, of course you care about her,"

"Yes. Well,"

"Deal with it mate. The great Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, has fallen in love. I guess this means no more sex games huh?"

"Well, she's not here, and she's never going to be here, so I guess the sex games wouldn't really matter now would they?"

The boys both grinned. _How interesting…_

How was Draco to know how wrong he was?

"Draco hurry up you fool we're going to be late!"

"Pansy relax. It's going to be fine," he assured her, stroking her back.

"Just because the Dark Lord thinks the sun shines out of _your_ arse, doesn't mean it's so easy for the rest of us ok? Now get out of my bed!"

"Pans,"

"Don't call me Pans! You think I don't know this only happened because you and Blaise have started up sex games again so you can get over your little Gryffindor slut? Well I'm telling you now Draco Malfoy, it won't happen again!"

"Pansy what happened last night was perfectly natural – "

"Natural?" she began to advance on him. Draco started to fear for his life. "Getting me drunk and seducing me is not _natural_!" she hissed. "Get out!"

Draco pulled on his robes, attached his sword to his side and pulled his hood up, ready for the meeting. He walked over to Pansy and put his lips as near to her ears as he could.

"You're more of a whore Pansy Parkinson, than Ginny will ever be. Just remember that,"

And he walked out, leaving Pansy to her tears.

"Looks like you really and truly have started up the sex games again," Blaise remarked, coming out of his own room, his clothing a mirror image of Draco's own. "Leaving the girl standing in her doorway, her eyes filled with tears…nice touch,"

"I thought so," Draco replied, sighing. "It's not the same. When a girl is asking you how should could be better, how do you tell her she needs to dye her hair red and act all innocent?"

"You don't mate. You don't. So, are you ready for this shit?"

"No. What the fuck are we having a meeting for anyway? Are there any important raids or anything coming up?"

"Word is that Voldemort wants to target Fudge. That being said, I'm going from what those fools at school say, not from anything I've heard down here,"

"If people at school are saying the Dark Lord is going to target Fudge, chances are that's the last thing he's planning to do," Draco scoffed.

"Fair point. So what is this all about then?"

"Probably just another opportunity for the puffed up old fool to assert his position and blab on about how we will one day rule the world,"

"Let's be honest, do you think we're ever going to win?" Blaise asked.

"Are you kidding? Not a chance,"

They pushed open the doors to the meeting room, to find most of the Death Eaters already assembled. They took their place in the circle, and waited for the last few people to wander in.

"You know, you would think he'd make us apparate at a certain time or something," Draco whispered looking at Pansy who had just walked in and pulled her hood up.

"Nah, he probably likes it this way. Then he can make us wait for as long as he wants. That way his appearance is more impressive," Blaise replied, his eyes never leaving the chair at the front of the room.

With a bang the four protectors (as they were called) appeared in their chairs. Each lifted back their hoods, and Draco felt a sense of déjà vu as he remembered his first meeting.

"Each of you gather here this evening as a pledge to our Lord. Do you offer your thoughts willingly to this circle?" Bellatrix called.

"Aye," they all replied as one. _So much like my initiation…_Draco thought to himself.

"Do you come of your own volition, with no previous alliance, and no indecision?" demanded his old Potions master.

"Aye,"

"Do you forsake all others, and serve only the symbol that marks your arm?" yelled Dolohov.

"Aye,"

'Do you swear to rid the world of all those deemed undeserving?" asked his father, his voice booming across the room.

"Aye,"

"And in doing so, you will make the world pure again," Voldemorts voice echoed through the room as he apparated in front of them. "Good evening my friends,"

He sat down on his chair, and Draco could feel his stomach churn with revulsion.

"Today I bring you here to discuss several things. First of all, I would like to congratulate our newest initiates on the success that was the Hogsmeade massacre. Dumbledore and his minions are finally beginning to see what they've gotten themselves into,"

Draco smirked behind his hood. He couldn't decide which miserable old fool was worse – Dumbledore or Voldemort.

"Also there are few of you who have earned the chance to step higher in the ranks. I congratulate you also,"

There was a gust of wind, and every Death Eater looked down hopefully to see whether his or her robes had changed. Draco and Blaise were both amazed to find that theirs had. Rather than black with a green trim around the edge, as worn by all of those in first rank, their robes were now that of second rank – black with a red trim.

"I really hate the colour red," Blaise hissed out of the corner of his mouth. Draco had to concentrate on Voldemort to stop himself from laughing, something that didn't occur that often.

Voldemort was speaking again.

"Plans are being drawn up as we speak to wipe out a new set of targets, of which you will be informed in the future. I would like you to concentrate now on _discreetly_ convincing others around you of the benefits of our cause, and attempting to recruit. I'm relying on all of you to spread the word. Dismissed,"

And he was gone.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and grinned. Second ranks were allowed to leave the cave for reasons other than school. They could leave. They could go to Diagon Alley, they could go anywhere they wanted.

"He's going off the deep end, I swear,"

Draco spun around as he heard someone speak. As far as he knew, he and Blaise were the only ones with that opinion. He followed the two Death Eaters out the door.

"Give it a couple of weeks. From what I hear, they've placed an order with Borgin and Burkes for another one of the Dark Lord's 'special chair's',"

"Well I've heard talk of a princess…a dark princess,"

"What kind of a female would willingly choose to be with him?"

"I heard she's young. The young are easily corrupted by power…"

Draco let them get ahead of him. A Dark Princess? A young girl? The Death Eater was right, what kind of female in their right mind would want to be with Voldemort. Then again Draco himself was proof that the young are corrupted by power.

He hoped for this girls sake that she knew what she was doing.

"_Thank you Professor. I should go, before Harry starts to worry,"_

"_Yes, you should. Everything will be fine, you'll see,"_

Narcissa Malfoy couldn't help but notice the pretty young redhead exit the Leaky Cauldron. It took her a minute to realize that she had been talking to Albus Dumbledore. Then, as she the name 'Harry' into her calculations, she realized that this was the youngest Weasley, the one who held her sons heart in the palm of her hand.

_Silly little bint, how dare she? And she's here with that Potter brat too! Well, we'll see just how 'in love' they are!_

She followed Ginny through Diagon Alley until they came to a little café that Narcissa had never noticed before. She hid behind a large pillar, watching Ginny. She was standing outside, looking at the café doors, almost as if she didn't want to go in. Then she sighed and walked towards the doors, which automatically opened.

"Hmm, looks like trouble in paradise," Narcissa said to herself.

She entered the café, and placed a takeaway order for a low-fat, decaf cappuccino. She looked around for Ginny and Harry, and spotted the red hair next to the window. The two were sitting in silence, drinking their coffee.

"So, did you find your way around alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied, in a dull monotone.

Narcissa was slightly shocked. This was the girl who had abandoned her son for Potter, was it not? The girl who had acted so deeply in love with him while Draco had been around…

"Maybe we could go have a look at some books or something?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not," Ginny replied, in that same dull voice.

They left their empty coffee cups and exited the café. Narcissa snatched her coffee off the woman behind the counter, threw some money at her and followed them out. Even if she lost sight of them, they could only be going to Flourish and Blotts. She took her time, sipping her coffee and thinking.

Why on earth would this girl leave her son for Potter, if she didn't really love him? She opened the door to Flourish and Blotts and walked in, browsing the shelves until she could spot the couple. This time it was Harry who she saw first, attempting to draw Ginny into a conversation. He looked quite put out when she acted only half interested.

Narcissa looked around to see if there was anything interesting she might want to buy herself. Her eyes fell upon a book a few shelves above her. It was an old muggle book she used to read to Draco when he was little. Peter Pan. He had so loved the idea of Neverland, of a place where you could fly away and be a child forever. He was distraught when informed rudely by his father that there was no such place, and that fairy dust would not give you the ability to fly. But he still loved the book. She opened it and began to walk around reading it, until she bumped into someone doing the exact same thing.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the person said, looking up at her, and then almost squealing in fright.

_So much for stealth_ thought Narcissa, as her eyes fell upon the person she had been following all day.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I – "

"It's quite alright dear," Narcissa replied coolly.

Ginny subconsciously rubbed her stomach, where not so long ago, Narcissa's guard had hit her.

"Are you alright dear, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Narcissa asked. Then she noticed the girl rubbing her stomach, and her mind recalled a conversation she'd had not that long ago…

"Yes ma'am, I hurt her. Got her a couple of times in the stomach and the head, and…" 

"_And what Frederick?" he didn't answer her. "And what?!" she demanded._

"_Well I got a little carried away, you see, and…"_

"_You didn't," Narcissa whispered, raising a hand to her mouth in shock. "Frederick she was just a child,"_

"_It had happened before!" the great oaf said, attempting to defend himself._

"_I don't care if it had happened a million times before you sick bastard!" Narcissa screeched. "My son loves that girl! God he'll never forgive me!"_

Ginny looked at the book in Narcissa's hand, and her face softened, letting out a small smile.

"Peter Pan. That's Draco's favorite book," she whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" Narcissa asked, shocked. As far as she knew, her son had never told anyone that before.

"It's his favorite book. He told me once that when he was little he wanted to fly away with the fairies, and escape from all the pressure…that even when he was little – "

"There was so much pressure put on him to succeed," Narcissa finished. He had said the exact same thing to her. Ginny smiled.

"Exactly,"

For a minute the two stared at each other, each mesmerized, somehow, by the sight of the other. Narcissa finally understood why her son had always called this girl beautiful. Ginny was amazed at how a boy could look so much like his mother, and yet be so different at the same time. Then suddenly Ginny realized who she was standing with.

"Oh my God. If Harry sees me…"

And she ran.

Narcissa saw her a minute later, exiting the store with Harry Potter, and she fumed. There was no way in hell this girl was in love with him, so why on earth was she pretending to be?

She walked over and placed two copies of the book on the counter, and pointed to one of them.

"I'll have that one gift wrapped thank you,"

**I love Peter Pan, so now Draco does too...**

**Unlike Malicia, this is NOT almost over, it is FAR from almost over, but oh well. I'm trying. Now it'll be another couple of weeks before either story is updataed because i have to start working on another one for my friend Kelly, so blame her if it takes a while ok? Love you all!! 3--.aimz.x**


	22. Chapter 22 Ginny

Sweet Vengeance  
Chapter 22!

"There's not long left now Ginny. He wants you with him. His being in your head at the funeral proves that,"

"_How did you know about that?"_

"_I could feel his presence. It was obvious that it was him. What did he say to you Ginny?"_

"_He asked if I wanted to be a princess. I didn't know what the hell was going on. I was just sitting there, and I was so angry, and then all of a sudden he was in my head! I don't even know how it happened,"_

"_I'll look into things, see if there's a specific time that he can penetrate your defenses,"_

"_Why can he do it at all?"_

"_I'm not entirely certain Ginny. I promise I'll let you know as soon as I know,"_

"_Professor Dumbledore, I don't want to stay with Harry. I'm scared that he's going to try something that I don't want to do. I can't…" her voice trailed off._

"_You'll be fine. Harry isn't going to force you into anything. You only have two weeks to do this Ginny, you know that? In two weeks time, you need to be ready,"_

"_Two weeks?"_

"_Yes. I want you to start making the changes that we spoke about. In the mean time, I'll work on modifying your memories so that Draco is no longer present,'_

_She voiced her biggest fear. "Am I going to forget everything we had?"_

_He smiled softly at her. "No Ginny, you won't forget. They'll be locked in the back of your mind, in a place where Voldemort will never find them,"_

"_Thank you Professor. I should go, before Harry starts to worry,"_

"_Yes, you should. Everything will be fine, you'll see,"_

_He smiled at her, and she smiled back, before turning and walking out the door._

"_I'm so sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I – "_

"_It's quite alright dear," Narcissa replied coolly._

_Ginny subconsciously rubbed her stomach, where not so long ago, Narcissa's guard had hit her._

"_Are you alright dear, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Narcissa asked. _

_Ginny stopped herself immediately. She looked around, searching for anything but Narcissa's eyes, which were so like Draco's. Eventually her eyes came to rest on the book in Narcissa's hands, and she gasped slightly._

"_Peter Pan. That's Draco's favorite book," she whispered._

"_I beg your pardon?" Narcissa asked. Ginny could see she was shocked._

"_It's his favorite book. He told me once that when he was little he wanted to fly away with the fairies, and escape from all the pressure…that even when he was little – "_

"_There was so much pressure put on him to succeed," Narcissa finished. _

_Ginny smiled._

"_Exactly," _

Ginny woke up from her dream sweating and shaking. It had been a few days since she'd been to Diagon Alley with Harry, but the repercussions of the trip were still affecting her. She and Harry had been getting along fine.

Until that day.

It had been so easy to put Draco out of her mind, and focus on Harry.

Until that day.

It had been so hard meeting with Dumbledore. Hearing about how all of her memories would have to be modified, and how Voldemort was waiting for her…it had really shaken her up. But then to bump into Narcissa Malfoy, reading (of all things) her sons favorite book. Ginny had been completely shocked. Draco had always led her to believe that his mother didn't really care about him, that she was just a robot that obeyed his father's every command. Not to mention a complete bitch. But the tenderness in her eyes as she had looked at that book…well that implied otherwise.

She could feel Harry stirring in the bed next to her, and she felt guilty. That night, she had apologized to him, blaming her mood swings, and homesickness, and promising that she would be in a better mood after a good night's sleep. He had been so kind, so understanding, even offering to shorten her stay by a week if that would help with the homesickness. She had declined, which had made him feel better, but guilt had overridden her again. He thought she was staying because she loved him. In truth, she was staying because it would hurt him more if she left him after a longer period of time. The way it had been worked out, she would leave the night before her parents arrived, claiming she couldn't bear to see those 'muggle loving fools'.

She thought back to the start of the year, when life had seemed so hard, and all she had wanted to do was hurt people. She just couldn't live without Sirius in her life, it was unbearable to think about. Now…well now she was hurting people, but in the end, it was to help…

Right?

"Ginny? What are you doing?" Harry mumbled.

"Sorry Harry, did I wake you up?" she replied, climbing out of bed.

"No, no that's fine. I was half awake anyway. Were you having a nightmare or something?"

"Er, yeah. Something like that. Stay here, I'll go make us some breakfast," she said, opening the door.

"No, it's fine, I can make my own breakfast – "

"Harry, I'm making breakfast. It's the least I can do,"

She headed downstairs to the kitchen and looked around. French toast would do it, with some orange juice, and maybe a couple of eggs on the side. Ginny set about cooking, and by the time she was finished, Harry had come downstairs, still in his pajamas, and was reading the paper.

"Here you go," she said, putting the plate in front of him.

"Thanks Gin. Hey, what did you mean by it's the least you could do?" he asked, grabbing her arm softly and pulling her into the seat next to him.

"Well I just meant that I haven't really been myself lately, and I wanted to make it up to you. Obviously breakfast doesn't even come close but – "

He silenced her by placing a kiss on her mouth. It was soft and sweet, full of love. Ginny felt like dying inside.

"Ginny, it's fine. You don't owe me anything. I love you for the good and the bad, remember?"

"You make it sound like we're married," she whispered. He smiled softly at her.

"It does a bit, doesn't it?"

He looked into her eyes for a minute, as if searching for something, and after a minute, frowned. His eyes went back to the paper, and Ginny wondered exactly what he had seen in her that upset him.

"I guess Malfoy and Zabini have moved up in the ranks," he remarked. Ginny flinched.

"Pardon?"

Harry looked up at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. That's probably still a soft spot hey?"

"Harry, if I was still in love with Malfoy, I wouldn't be here with you," she assured him smiling. "But, just out of curiosity, what do mean?"

"Well, according to Snape, when you become a Death Eater, there are several stages you can attain. You start out as an initiate. Basically that makes you the scum of the cave, and you're not allowed to leave or anything unless you go to school, like Zabini. Then once you graduate from that, you go into first rank. You're a little higher, but you still can't leave the cave except for schooling. Once you move to second rank, you can leave the cave whenever you like, and you're allowed to start bossing the other two levels around,"

"How far up can you get?" Ginny asked.

"Fifth rank. Then there's the protectors, who are like Voldemorts right hand men. They don't change unless one dies or is arrested. Then there's Voldemort,"

"You sure know a lot about this," Ginny remarked.

"Yeah well, I took lessons with Dumbledore during the school year, and he told me all this. Obviously he learnt it from Snape," Harry replied. Ginny was shocked.

"You took lessons with Dumbledore?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you?"

"Um, no. I think I would remember if you'd told me something like that. What sort of things did he teach you?"

"It was mostly about Voldemorts history and stuff. Know thy enemy and blah, blah, etcetera,"

Ginny was intrigued. If she was to join Voldemort in a little less than two weeks, knowing some background information might be useful…

"What's up Gin? You look you're thinking something really important," he asked.

"Well, actually I was wondering if maybe you would…" she started, faking hesitation.

"What?" he asked, falling straight into it.

"Well would you mind telling me about him? I mean sometimes its hard to see the human in something, I mean someone, like that,"

"You really want to know?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I do. Would you mind?"

"No, not at all. When do you want to start?"

"Right away would be good," she replied, her sweetest smile plastered across her face.

Ginny held Dumbledore's letter in her hands, reading over it for what felt like the millionth time. Harry had shared his memories of Dumbledore's lessons with her the day before, and her head was swimming with the knowledge of Voldemorts past. She actually felt sorry for his mother, and even for him as a baby. But even she could see that he was already evil before he had turned 11 and been accepted to Hogwarts. What kind of child steals things, kills things, and terrorizes other children for fun?

She was standing in front of Room 11 of the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore had owled her that morning, and she'd made up some story about meeting up with Luna so she could go to Diagon Alley and see him.

_Ginny,_

_I think it's time we began your change. Meet me in Room 11 of the Leaky Cauldron. I absolutely ADORE mint humbugs._

_Professor Dumbledore._

She could only assume that the part about mint humbugs had something to do with a password that had been put on the door. Either that, or she was placing her memories and her life in the hands of a madman.

She knocked quietly, and then shrieked as a face appeared, carved into the wood.

"Password," it asked, in a bored tone.

"Er…mint humbugs?" she replied, a little unsure.

"Congratulations, you win first prize," the face replied sarcastically, and the door swung open.

"Ah, Ginny. Good to see you,"

Dumbledore was sitting at a desk in the corner of the room, writing something down on a piece of parchment.

"You too Professor. I gather it's time?"

"Well, not _time_, as in time to go, but yes, it's time to begin the changes to your appearance. Also your memory,"

"Er yes, about that. What exactly are we going to do? I know you've explained it to me, but could you explain it again?" she asked, smiling slightly, a little unsure of herself.

Dumbledore smiled at her, the picture of patience.

"The procedure is very simple. In everyone's mind, there is a place deep inside that we keep for the memories we treasure the most. The memories of those we love. Not just our family and friends, but those of a deep love, the deepest. The love that I believe you shared with Draco. It is also the one place in a persons mind that Voldemort will never search, simply because he cannot find it - "

"Because he doesn't love?" Ginny asked.

"Precisely," he replied, smiling. "So my plan is to move all the memories of yourself and Draco, and move them to that place, and then replace them with memories of you and Miss Lovegood, you and Harry, or you and your family,"

"That actually doesn't sound so bad," Ginny remarked, glad that he had dumbed it down for her.

"It isn't. Then once all this is over, it is a simple matter to remove the false memories, and bring the ones of yourself and Draco back to the front of your mind,"

"Cool,"

"However," he began, looking solemn.

"I don't like however's," Ginny said, feeling slightly afraid of what would follow that word.

"You may experience some discomfort during the process. People who have experienced it say that all the memories come flooding at them at once. Some people break down afterwards. Not for long usually, but it can happen,"

Ginny thought for a minute. Could she handle her memories of Draco all flying at her at once? She didn't really have a choice.

"Ok, I'm ready," she said, and he smiled sadly.

He sat her down on the bed, and pulled out his wand, pointing it at her temple.

"Ready yourself Ginny, I don't know how it's going to feel, but it won't be easy,"

"I know Professor, I'm ready, I promise,"

"All right then. Here we go," he slowly began to say the incantation.

"_I open your mind in the hopes of your being free. _

_I banish your memories for your own safety. _

_May they be gone, until we call them fro. _

_What's past is past, make way for tomorrow,"_

At once, Ginny began to shake, and tremor.

"It's okay Ginny, they're just memories!" he reminded her softly.

--------------------

_He started to lift her skirt but she pulled back, whispering, "You'll never get this Malfoy, never." _

"_Poor little baby, you'll be alright!" she teased, walking away._

"_I'm going to show you why you never fool or embarrass a Malfoy. Come here!"_

"_Strap yourself in, you're in for the ride of your life Malfoy," she replied, laughing. _

"_But there are no straps,"_

"_Don't you dare laugh at me for caring you stupid bitch!"_

--------------------

"Please Professor make it stop!" she begged.

"I can't Ginny! Once it's started I can't stop it!"

--------------------

"_Well, because, I don't know! You care about me?" she guessed. He froze. "I was right wasn't I?_

_He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, hard and fast. Her arms fell limp at her side for a minute, but she picked them up and wrapped them around his chest. He pulled away slowly, but she pulled him back again. Neither of them heard the bell ring, or saw the swarms of people surround them, staring. She didn't notice Ron's shocked look as he came around the corner, didn't hear Hermione's shriek. She was so wrapped up in his arms, she didn't even notice Harry's tears…_

"_Do you really have to go to class?" he asked, pulling her into him._

"_Yes, I really do," she replied, pulling away. "Whilst you want to be a Death Eater for the rest of your life, however short a time that may be, I actually want better things for myself, and earth to Draco, unless I pass, I ain't got nothing,"_

"_Ok, ok. No need to be a bitch," he replied, angrily._

"_No need to get narky," she replied in a sing-song voice._

"_You started it,"_

"_And I'm ending it. Bye Draco,"_

_She crept over to bed and slid in next to Draco. He sniffed and put his arm around her waist. She smiled softly to herself and snuggled into him. He smelt so good, and she finally felt like she was home._

_"I'll never leave you again, I promise," she whispered, and fell asleep._

--------------------

"Please! I've changed my mind! STOP!" she shrieked.

"I can't stop it Ginny! You will be fine, I promise!"

--------------------

_"Ginny, do you love me?" he asked, cutting her off._

_"Yes, of course I love you!"_

_"And no one else?" he asked. She paused for a second, remembering the voice that kept telling her she loved Tom… she considered whether she did love Tom, but as she looked into Draco's eyes, she saw the truth etched into them._

_"I love you, and no one else,"_

"_Then we are most definitely fine,"_

"_So what are you now?"_

"_I'm…I guess I'm just me. And me is good,"_

"_You is very good," he replied, kissing her forehead._

"_You've already chosen which side?"_

"_You forced me to choose, remember?"_

_He looked into her eyes and saw the truth. She would leave him one day, if he made this choice without her, she would leave him._

"_I'm with you Gin, no matter what side you choose,"_

"_No, Ginny. I think it would be best if we just let it go. I have to do what I've been told. It's better off this way,"_

"_If that's what you want,"_

_Her calm attitude stunned him._

"_Why are you letting this go so easily?" he asked her. She turned her head._

"_I knew it would happen. All along I guess I've known. There was never going to be a happily ever after for us,"_

--------------------

"NO! PLEASE!"

She was on the floor screaming, and crying. Dumbledore felt for her, but there was nothing that could be done now. It had to continue.

--------------------

"_Oh Ginny, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left you,"_

_She heard his voice calling to her, and her eyes opened slightly as he rocked her. She caught sight of his platinum blonde hair and laughed slightly, knowing she had to push him away further._

"_This happened because you left me,"_

"_What the hell do you mean?" he asked, looking upset._

"_Ask your mother. And get me my boyfriend will you?" she replied, her voice weak._

_He had snarled at her and dropped her naked body. _

"_You little slut. Cover yourself, you're making me sick,"_

"_I hope you freeze to death before he finds you. Maybe it will teach you both a lesson,"_

_He threw a galleon at her and smirked._

"_For your services over the last 6 months. I don't need you anymore Ginny, remember that,"_

--------------------

"NO! Please," she begged. She'd fallen to the ground and was sobbing. Her knees were pressed up against her chest. "I still love you. Please Draco. I didn't mean it! I don't love him, I never loved him! Please…"

Her hair was messy and stringy with sweat. The dark eyeliner she'd taken to wearing again was running down her face. Her clothes clung to her body, wet and soaking. Dumbledore couldn't help but pity her.

"Ginny? Do you want me to get you a Calming Draught?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Just leave me be. Please, leave me be," she whispered.

Ginny Weasley had been raped. Ginny Weasley had been tortured. She'd been bitten, hit, cursed, beaten and broken. But Ginny Weasley had never felt a pain like that.

The pain of removing her greatest love from her mind.

**A/N: Aww that would so hurt. Anyway, thanks to:**

**crying'in'my'dreams**

**Draco'z Devil**

**Gwen's-Faith**

**darkroses2992**

**Jen103**

**Serpensortia Sweetie**

**Love you guys heaps!! And yeah, the next update will be the same as Malicia-it may take a while. My new story will be posted soon, so I'm excited. Anyways, review and let me know what you thought!! xxx**


	23. Chapter 23 Draco Ginny

Sweet Vengeance

Chapter 23!

What Dumbledore had not been able to tell Ginny, what he had not even known, was that the removal of Ginny's memories would also do something to Draco. In the middle of one of his virtual fights, he had fallen to the ground in pain. It felt like a migraine, only so much worse, and he saw Ginny's memories, all of Ginny's memories of the two of them, through her eyes. He saw the pain she had felt, he saw the sacrifice she had made for him. He felt her rape and torture at the hands of his mothers man, and he felt the pain she had felt when she'd pushed him away. And he cried.

He cried like he had never cried before. He was crying because Ginny was crying, and because of Ginny's memories. That was how Blaise found him, on the floor of his training room, crying and laughing, as he felt her memories. Ginny's pain had long ceased, her memories hidden and gone, but they had been brought to the forefront of Draco's mind, and this was a dangerous thing.

"Mate, are you alright? Draco?"

"I'm fine," he said, wiping his eyes, embarrassed that he had been seen like that.

"You don't look ok,"

"Shut up,"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood right now?"

"No,"

"Well then, go away,"

"You actually think I'm leaving you here on your own? Let's go have a drink,"

"Where?" Draco asked.

"The Three Broomsticks? Madam Rosmerta must miss us,"

"I doubt it, didn't we cause the most trouble?"

"Actually it was those Weasley twins that did that. And besides, you know she has a soft spot for your eyes,"

He laughed, and Draco punched him in the shoulder.

"Three Broomsticks it is," he replied.

They made their way down to the apparition point, but were stopped halfway by Lucius Malfoy himself.

"Where do you two think you're going?" he demanded.

"Out," Draco replied shortly, he was not in the mood to speak to his father.

"No," Lucius said, grinning.

"What do you mean no? We have every right to leave!" Blaise exclaimed.

"The cave is in lockdown,"

"Why?" Draco asked with sudden interest. The cave had only ever been in lockdown once before – when Daphne Greengrass had let a muggle escape.

"Memory tests. Then we must assist in preparing," Lucius replied, and Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"Preparing what?" Blaise asked.

"For our guest," Lucius replied.

"What guest?"

"That's not for you to know yet. All you need to know is that you need to report to the main room at 12 for a test, then move to the back wing to assist,"

"But the back wing has never been used before," Draco said, regaining his ability to speak.

"Well it is now," Lucius replied shortly, and swept away, his cloak trailing behind him.

"Guest? What guest? Has the place ever been locked…Draco are you okay?"

Draco has sat down on the floor in the middle of her hallway.

"There is no way in hell that I will pass that memory test," he replied.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I saw Ginny this morning. Well, I didn't _see _her, but I saw her memories, I saw through her eyes. Before I came I blocked her out, completely, but I can't do that now! I can't block her out, knowing what she did for me, knowing how she felt and how she feels. I can't explain it completely…but I will not pass that test,"

"You will pass it Draco, you're the best at shielding things in this whole entire cave!"

"Yeah, but can I shield Ginny? She would never do that to me,"

"Oh wake up Draco, yes she would. You're going to pass this stupid test, and then we're going to help set up a stupid room for this stupid 'guest' who probably has absolutely NO idea what they're getting into!"

Blaise had no idea how wrong he was, for Ginny knew exactly what she was getting herself into. EXACTLY. Down to the very last horrific detail. Harry had told her everything that he had learnt from Snape, Dumbledore, and other members of the Order who were not quite so partial to keeping their mouths closed.

Ginny now sat in her bedroom at Grimmauld place, in her brothers old grey jumper and her black leggings, thinking. She had gone to the shops yesterday and purchased a special type of hair dye, one that never faded, and changed the pigments of your hair so that when it grew, it grew that colour – there was no regrowth for wizards. What she couldn't work out was how she would feel not having red hair anymore.

It was a ridiculous thing to consider, but really…she had always been a redhead. It was made her a Weasley, it was what made her _her. _Now she was abandoning it. Yes, it was for the 'greater good', but…and this was where her biggest fear came in. What if she liked it? What if she liked wearing dark eyeliner and pale foundation. What if she liked having brown hair. What if she liked wearing those ridiculously tight outfits that female Death Eaters were made to wear under their robes. What if she liked being…dark. Was she prepared for that?

She was prepared for everything else. Dumbledore had been teaching her wandless magic, not to mention all sorts of muggle combat. She didn't understand why Voldemort used muggle combat (why condone something that you wish to abolish?) but that didn't matter, what mattered was that she could do it. She understood most of what went on in the ranks too.

From what Harry had told her (which he had learnt from Dumbledore, who learnt it from Professor Snape) the first rank that you could be was an initiate. This was the lowest of low. They couldn't leave the Cave at all (unless they still attended school, in which case they portkeyed there at the end of classes, and returned before classes began the next day, or to attend the 'transfer raid', which was the raid that decided whether they were to move on or die) and they were handed over the task of all the sloppy killings, and the less important kills. Mostly muggles. They were confined to the training rooms, the hall, the library and their own wing. Then there was first rank. They were still unable to leave the Cave, but they had a lot more freedom within it. They were able to go anywhere they wanted, and converse with those from ranks 1-3. Any 1st rank who dared speak to anyone above that level (unless tied to them by relation) was punishable by death if the other Death Eater so chose.

2nd ranks were allowed to leave the Cave. They were given the task of torturing for important information, but it had to be done INSIDE the Cave. Under no circumstances were they to attend any major raids (unless specifically requested by Voldemort or a Protector) and were not allowed to torture or kill outside the Cave. 3rd ranks were allowed to go on raids, but were not allowed to torture or kill outside the cave unless specifically requested, but they were allowed to go on raids, and to kill during those raids. They were also allowed to speak to anyone they wanted, but had to address anyone above them as 'Sir'.

4th ranks could leave the cave, speak to anyone they wished, and were able to kill and torture outside the cave whenever they wished. Fourth ranks were also given permission to kill other Death Eaters if they deemed it necessary, or to arrange punishment for other Death Eaters unless they were in the same rank as them. They had to call the 5th ranks 'Sir' or 'Madame' and referred to the protectors as Lords or Ladies. The 5th ranks answered to Voldemort and the Protectors only, and they had free reign around the cave. They could kill and torture whoever they wanted (including other Death Eaters unless they share the same rank) and whenever they wanted. The Protectors answered to Voldemort and no one else, and had free reign 90 of the time.

Basically, the Cave was just one big bureaucracy and murder fest. And to Ginny, it was all absolutely fascinating. She wondered if she would start as the rest did, as an initiate, and then move up. Or would Voldemort simply test her, train her and then grant her power. She hoped for the latter, it would make life so much easier.

She sighed and looked at the packet of hair dye sitting in front of her.

_It's too late to turn back now…even if I wanted to._

She opened the packet and took out what looked like a shower cap and placed it on her head.

-

When Harry walked in half an hour later, he found a woman in Ginny's room, her back to him, staring out the window. She was wearing black jeans and a green top, and she had long dark hair. Harry could tell just by looking at her that this woman had a presence about her. He pulled out his wand.

"Who are you? I'm warning you I'll – "

"Harry what are you doing? It's me silly,"

He gave a start as the woman turned around. It was his Ginny.

"Gin? What have you done to your hair? And your clothes, and your make up and…who bought you all that? Did Malfoy buy you all of that?"

"Who? Oh him, why would he buy me anything?" Ginny was confused. Draco Malfoy buying her anything was absolutely absurd. He hated her.

"Because you…never mind," Harry shook his head. He was completely and utterly confused. _Have I entered an alternate dimension or what?_

"I want to go out," she said impulsively.

"I'm sorry, you want to what?" Harry asked, doing a double take.

"I want to go out. Somewhere fun. Let's go to a club,"

"Ginny you wont even come close to getting in! You – "

"I'll be with you. We can go to a wizards club. They would never in their right mind think of not letting me in if I was with you!"

"Well I – "

"Please Harry?" she asked, her eyes pleading with him.

He gave in.

"Well alright then. I'll have to get changed," he replied, thoroughly unexcited by the idea.

"Yes!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Maybe we should sneak out," Blaise suggested.

"And if we're caught? We've been told to help set up this stupid room and we have to do it," Draco replied. "But first of all, I have to go and get myself killed by the Dark Lord,"

"You'll be fine, mate," Blaise said, patting his friend on the back. They looked at each other and opened the doors to the ballroom.

It was completely black, and they could see very little. They knew where everything was, down to the very last detail, but it was not visible to them. For some reason, the Dark Lord wanted his subjects in complete darkness for this test.

_Please Ginny,_ Draco whispered. _I need you to get out of my head._

"Malfoy. Zabini. How truly kind of you to join me,"

They recognised the voice of the Dark Lord immediately.

"The pleasure is ours My Lord," they replied in unison.

"Approach,"

They walked towards where they knew his chair was, and stopped at a respectable distance away.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"We are to be tested My Lord," they replied.

"And do you know why you are to be tested?"

They both shook their heads.

"There is a spy in our midst, I'm sad to say. You both know the punishment for betrayal I assume?"

"Death," they replied, breathing a sigh of relief. They both knew they were not the spies.

"Do you open your minds freely to me?"

"Yes My Lord," they replied.

"Excellent. Mr Zabini, come here,"

Blaise stepped forward, and the Dark Lord immediately placed a long nailed hand on his head. Blaise squirmed.

_If he finds out I love her, he'll kill us both!_ Draco thought shakily. _Please, God, or anyone that's listening, protect my mind from him!_

Suddenly Draco could see nothing of Ginny. The memories had veiled themselves! Draco had heard of this happening but had never believed it. It was a temporary solution, Draco knew, but it would be enough.

"You may step away Mr. Zabini. Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stepped forward confidently, and Blaise gave him a strange look. The Dark Lord placed a hand on his head and Draco felt pain surge through his head. He too, squirmed under the touch, as he was forced to view his most recent memories, those of life in the Cave.

After a few minutes, the Dark Lord seemed satisfied and removed his hand from Draco's head. Draco stumbled back into place next to Blaise – he had been tested for longer than Blaise,

"This is an unpleasant business for me. Do you know what I did to you just then?"

They were silent, until Draco spoke up.

"You were absorbing our memories, My Lord,"

Voldemort smiled his evil grin. "Indeed I was Draco, indeed I was,"

He placed the tips of his fingers to a bowl that neither had noticed next to him, and Draco saw the white fibres that he knew were their memories slide into it.

"I can return to these whenever I want to, though I suspect it unnecessary. Now, as you well know, the rest of the followers are at this moment preparing a room for a certain guest of mine," Blaise and Draco both nodded. "I have a special job for the two of you tonight. You are to leave the Cave,"

They must have showed their surprise, as Voldemort grinned again.

"Yes I know, to leave the cave for a raid alone…how exciting. But not what is to happen. Tonight you will simply follow and observe, and tonight I couldn't care less if you are seen. I have, _uncovered_, you may say, information that Harry Potter will be at La Luna Blu,"

"The Blue Moon?" Draco could not hide his surprise. _Why would Potter be there…he doesn't seem like the club type…_

"Indeed. I wish for you to go there also, and make note of who he is with and how he acts,"

"Yes My Lord," they replied in unison.

"You are dismissed,"

"Thank you My Lord,"

They exited the room and Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you that you'd pass!"

"My memories veiled themselves," Draco replied. Blaise stopped walking.

"They what?"

"I don't get it, and I certainly don't know why, but they did,"

"Odd…we should go and get changed. What on earth is Potter doing at the Blue Moon?"

"I don't have a clue, but if we don't get there our arses are toast,"

The Blue Moon was the most exclusive wizards club around. Only those on the list and those that were well known got in. Harry Potter was well known enough to get in, and Ginny had been right; they would never turn down someone who was with Harry Potter.

"Oh this is so exciting! Dance with me Harry," she cooed.

"I'll tell you what, how about I get us a drink first?"

"That's sounds fantastic. I'll wait over here," she said, indicating a table in the corner.

He made is way over to the bar, and signaled the bar man.

"What can I get you?"

Harry looked back at Ginny. It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know what she drank.

"She looks like a margarita girl to me," the bartender remarked.

"Right, I'll take one of those. And – "

"A firewhiskey and a margarita coming right up," the bartender said. Harry grinned – he had tasted Firewhiskey during the year and had to say he was quite partial to it.

The bartender returned with the two drinks and paid for them.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Oh and they're charmed not to spill,"

"Thanks," Harry replied, and walked back over to Ginny. He handed her the margarita and she grinned.

"Thanks Harry,"

"You're welcome, just don't ever tell your mother," he replied, somewhat scared of what Mrs. Weasley would say if she knew where her daughter was.

"I won't. So, will you come and dance with me now?" she asked. He was reluctant to say the least.

"Please Harry? I've got two days left with you and I don't intend to waste them," she replied, knowing what he thought she meant, and what she actually meant were two completely different things. "I'm a good dancer…someone taught me. I can't remember who though…" she was confused for a second. She closed her eyes and saw a flash of blond hair and stormy eyes, and then it was gone. When she opened them, Harry was smiling at her.

"Alright then, come on,"

She clapped excitedly again, and he took her hand and led her out on to the dancefloor. The song changed to something slow that neither Harry nor Ginny knew, but she placed her hands around his waist, her head on his shoulders, and smiled as they moved slowly together.

"I love you Ginny,"

"I love you too Harry," she replied. He was a little taken aback, but he smiled softly.

"I don't want everyone else to come back to Grimmauld Place," he whispered in her ear.

"Me neither. I want to be alone with you forever,"

She looked up at him and her eyes were sparkling. Harry leant down and kissed her, and she kissed him back warmly. But she noticed that there were no butterflies. Hadn't there been butterflies with someone else…no. There had been no one else. Silly…

The music changed again, and Ginny grinned evilly and spun around, so that her back was against Harry's front.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm dancing," she replied cheekily, moving her body slowly up and down his, moving her hips against his groin.

"Good gods Ginny, that's not dancing," he moaned.

"Oh yes it is,"

He bent his head down, and she turned hers to meet him, and they kissed again, moving together sensually, feeling as if they were the only two people in the room.

Unfortunately for them, they weren't.

Draco felt completely at a loss, this was not Potter's type of place at all.

"Why would he be here? For Gods' sake I haven't even see him drink, let alone dance!"

"I don't know," Blaise replied, looking at all the couples around him. A girl walked past and slapped him on the arse. "But can we follow him here more often,"

"Focus. We need to find Potter! Then I can go home…my god did I just call that place home?"

"Indeed you did m – my god look at that couple! They're practically glued to each other!" Only then did Blaise realize…

"No, no, never mind! Maybe we should go look over there. I think – "

"No," he heard his friend whisper. It was too late.

She looked amazing. Dark hair suited her, and the tight fitting pants and green top made him want to slowly undress her, but it didn't matter, because Potter may as well have been doing it.

His arms were rested gently on her hips, were Draco's had been when he had taught her to dance like that, and she was kissing him madly. His mouth dropped open, and in that instant he felt his heart crack.

"Mate we should go…seriously," Blaise was pulling at him, but he wasn't moving.

Suddenly Potter looked up, directly at him. They stared at each other for a minute, before Potter grinned. He tapped Ginny on the shoulder and pointed towards Malfoy. She looked at him for a second, and he thought she almost didn't recognize him. Then Potter whispered something in her ear and she laughed. She laughed at what Harry had said…at what Harry had said about Draco.

"Come ON!" Blaise yelled, tugging at Draco's arm. It broke Draco out of his spell for long enough to move, but as he looked back, he saw them lock lips again, and his heart completely broke.

By the time they maneuvered their way through the mass of people and out the front doors, they were breathless, and Draco bent over, trying to catch his breath, and trying not to let his friend see the pain etched on his face.

"Well at least we know who – I mean _what_ he's doing with himself these days," Blaise said, slightly afraid at what his friend might do in response to that slip of the tongue. But Draco just stood up straight, sent his friend a withering look, and apparated away.

"Fuck!" Blaise whispered, before apparating out himself.

**A/N: Drama drama drama...now guys i really need your help with something...**

**my other story, Malicia, is starting to get on my nerves. Whereas with most of my other stories i can always find the energy to write them and add new things, with Malicia, i can't find that. I need to know if anyone would object greatly to my deleting, because that's really what i want to do. So let me know,and don't forget to review this chapter!! Thanks to all who reviewed before, i love you lots xxx**


	24. Chapter 24 Ginny

**Sorry it's been a while guys…I really am. I've been on holidays and I've had my formal and yada yada yada. Anyway, this chapter gets a bit…well not so much **_**sexual**_** just a little…rude, I suppose. So Jacinda, if you're reading…STOP!! Lol, here goes +cringe+**

Sweet Vengeance

Chapter 24!

"Why was Malfoy so angry at the club Harry?" Ginny asked. It was bothering her. He didn't look like the Draco Malfoy she had known from school. He looked hurt, broken. And he had been looking at her the entire time.

"Ginny I don't have time for these games! What's gotten into you!" Harry exclaimed, fluffing the pillows on the couch.

"Harry why are you yelling at me? I don't understand what's going on! Why did he look so upset?"

Harry turned and looked at her. She was bothered, he could see that, but he didn't understand…

"You really don't remember?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "Tell me,"

"You and Malfoy were…friends. Sort of. And then he did something to hurt you, and you're not friends anymore. That's all. He probably looked angry because you were with me," Harry replied, spinning the tale his own way. It wouldn't hurt her to forget, and it certainly wouldn't hurt their relationship.

"I guess that makes sense," Ginny replied, still looking unsure.

"Of course it does. Now come here," he swept her up in his arms and kissed her. "Your family will be here soon. What would you like to do in our last hour alone?"

"Hmm…" she replied cheekily. "I think I know,"

She pulled him on top of her, giggling. His hand went under her dress and caressed her thigh as he kissed her neck, and her collarbone. Ginny giggle and laughed, enjoying it, but inside, she was in turmoil.

If her family was coming, that meant that she had a little under a week to work out how and under what circumstances she was going to leave. Her mother had to be fuming, and Ginny had to have appropriate circumstances to leave. As she heard the faint _POP_ in the kitchen, a plan began to form.

_But I'm not ready for that...am I? I mean I've never done...that, before. Am I sure I want it to be with Harry...do I really want to give those things up to Harry. But then again, who else is there...and it would be perfect..._

She gave up arguing with herself. She would do what she had to do. And this was what she had to do...

She had the perfect circumstances...

Her hand slid under Harry's pants, and she took him in it, slowly caressing. "Ginny," he whispered. "Oh Gods Ginny…what are you doing to me…"

"You really need to me to tell you," she whispered into his ear, stroking a little faster.

"Oh Ginny…GINNY!" he cried.

"GINNY!" her mother screamed from the living room door. Ginny pulled her hand out and grinned inwardly. _Perfect timing Ma…_

"Ginevra Weasley what in the world do you think you are doing?" Molly screeched. "Harry Potter get away from that couch!"

"Yes Ma'am!" he said hurriedly, running up the stairs in search of a cold shower and a change of pants.

"Ginny I'm ashamed of you, how could you do that!"

"Mother he's my boyfriend, that's what boys and girls do," Ginny replied patronizingly. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a bit of fun,"

"A bit of fun! Ginny, that's not a bit of fun! It should not be done, and even if it is, it should be with someone you can say you love, not just 'a bit of fun'!"

"Mother please, you'll give yourself a nosebleed," she said, turning her head.

"Ginevra what has gotten into you? And what have you done to your hair? And your skin? Are you turning…what's the word…gothic on me?"

"Mother, I am the furthest thing from gothic you will ever meet. I was just sick of red hair, and everything that it represents that's all," Ginny said. She felt bad, she could see what she was doing to her mother.

"What it represents? It represents our family Ginny, are you really so ashamed of that?"

Ginny just stared at her mother, letting her eyes do the talking. Molly clutched at her chest.

"Ginny go to your room, now. I don't want to see you,"

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, grinning. This would be fun.

"Yes of course I'm sure! Get away!"

Ginny shrugged and climbed the stairs to the room that she and Harry had been sharing for the past two weeks. She opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. Harry was sitting on their bed, staring at his hands. At the sound of the door, he looked up.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied breathily.

"So…"

"That was fun," she whispered, walking over and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Yeah until your mum walked in. I shudder to think what it would have been like if it was one of your brothers,"

She put a hand on his cheek and he flinched. Ginny began to get angry.

"So that's it then huh? One little run in with my family and you're willing to just stop everything. God you're so weak!" She exclaimed.

"Weak? Ginny what are you talking about? You're mother looked ready to kill me!"

"So? Wake up Harry, she just doesn't want anyone touching her baby girl. Well I've got news for her, I'm no baby anymore. And you better get used to it, it's going to be that way for the rest of our lives, and I am NOT going to stop touching you just because they don't like it!"

"The rest of our lives?" Harry asked, leaning in to kiss her. Ginny realized what she had said.

"Yes Harry," she gulped, whispering in his ear. "The rest of our lives,"

She closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately.

"Now, I don't believe I finished…" she purred.

She slid her hand back under his jeans and resumed what she been doing previously. When she felt him stand to attention, she stopped.

"Ginny what are you…"

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Of course I trust you," he replied.

"Then shh…"

And she slid down his chest…

When Molly Weasley had calmed down a little, she began to think rationally. _Maybe she didn't mean what I thought she meant. She's always loved our family, and she would never be ashamed of us. Especially her brothers. Although she has been a little odd this year…NO! I refuse to believe it. But what I caught them doing on the couch…my God! How could she do something like that, and then describe it as 'just a bit of fun'. I've no doubts that if I hadn't interrupted…_

Molly gave a small shudder and cut off that train of thought. No, her little girl wasn't ready for that. Molly knew exactly what she had to do, she had to go upstairs and apologise. Yes, that was it, she just had to apologise and pretend like she understood, and she and Ginny would have a talk. Everything would be ok then.

Yes, everything was going to be fine.

She headed up the stairs to the room that Ginny had slept in the last few times they'd stayed in Grimmauld Place, and knocked on the door.

"Ginny? Ginny honey open the door," she said.

She was met with silence.

"Honey I know you're angry, but please. I just want to try and work things out, I just want to understand. Honey please help me to understand,"

More silence.

"Right then, that's it. I'm coming in!"

Molly opened the door angrily and came face to face with…and empty room? _But I told her to go to her room! God what I am I going to do with that child? _

"Perhaps Harry will know where she is," Molly said to herself, and walked down the hall to Harry's room.

She didn't even bother to knock this time, because she knew Harry wouldn't mind. She opened the door to find him in bed, with no shirt on. He was looking positively blissful, and his clothes (she supposed) were in a large pile at the end of the bed.

"Harry dear, do you know where I might find Ginny?" she asked.

His eyes flung open and he jumped. Under the doona, Ginny concentrated on the task at hand, laughing silently.

"Gi-nny!" his voice gave a small squeak. _What on earth is wrong with him? _Molly thought.

"No Mrs. Weasley, I haven't a clue where she is. She hasn't co-me up here," he replied, his eyes closing and his voice giving that squeak again.

"Harry dear are you alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, but could you give me a minute. I'm not feeling too go-od!"

"Certainly Harry I…"

Molly surveyed the scene in front of her, and stopped. Something was wrong. Ginny's t-shirt was at the foot of the bed, why was Ginny's t-shirt at the foot of the…suddenly, it clicked. The squeaks in Harry's voice, the lump at the foot of the bed…

"Ginevra, you come out here right now!" Molly yelled. Ginny grinned. Her plan was working. She climbed up from under the covers, and lay facing her mother.

"Yes?"

Molly was in shock. She had come with good intentions, she had wanted to understand, but this! This was just…

"Ginevra I told you to go to your room!"

"This is my room," Ginny replied.

"No, this is Harry's room! Your room is down the hall!"

"Well this is where I've been sleeping the past two weeks, so I guess this is my new room," Ginny shrugged.

"But there's only on bed! Oh my God…Ginny get your stuff, and move down the hall. Now!"

Ginny stood up and flung the covers at Harry, who was grateful for the extra material to cover himself. She stood in front of her mother wearing only her underwear and placed one hand on her hip.

"No," she replied calmly.

"What do you mean no? Get down there now!"

"No. I'm with Harry, Harry and I love each other, Harry and I are sharing a bed. No,"

"Ginevra get to your room…your other room, this instant before I – "

"Before you what mother? You wouldn't hurt me," she replied testily. They both jumped as the door flung open, and Ron and then Twins bound into the room. They looked at Molly who was standing with one hand on her hip and one pointing towards the door, at Ginny who was standing in only her underwear, and at Harry who was grasping at the quilt and wearing (as far as they could gather) absolutely nothing.

"Oh Gods," Fred whispered, running over and placing his jacket on his sister. "I'll kill you if you've stolen her innocence Potter," he growled.

Harry put both his hands in the air as a peace gesture. "N-no. I s-swear!"

"Bloody hell," Ron said quietly, and left the room.

"Mum, whats going on?" George asked carefully.

"Your sister has been sharing a bed with Harry these past two weeks, that's WHAT! And I came in here to find her mouth on his…well, you get the idea,"

"Oh. Mum, I think you should come with me now," he said.

"George no! I will not – "

"Mum I'll handle it," Fred said quietly, looking at Harry.

Molly looked at her sons and knew that she was beaten.

"Ginevra I want you out of this room, do you understand me,"

Ginny stared defiantly at her mother. Molly sighed and shook her head, before following George out the door.

"Right," said Fred. "I want to know exactly what went on here,"

"My innocence is still intact if that's what you're asking," Ginny replied.

"Good. That's exactly what I was asking. Have you really been sharing a bed all this time?"

"Yes Fred, we have. Harry and I love each other, and wanted to be closer to each other. And I felt safer this way," she said. "Oh for Gods' sake Harry, say something!"

"I…I…"

Ginny snorted in disgust. He was making this far too easy for her.

"You know what, I think I will leave. Fred, can you summon my stuff?"

"Sure Gin," he replied, shrinking her things and placing them in his pocket with two flicks of his wand.

"I don't think I want to share a room, let alone a bed, with a gutless moron who can't even stand up for the girl he _apparently loves_,"

"Ginny, I – "

"What Harry? You what? You can stand up to Voldemort but not Molly Weasley, is that it? I don't want to hear it Harry,"

"Come on Ginny," Fred said, taking her elbow and guiding her to the door.

"No need to lead me Fred, I'm _more_ than happy to leave," she said, sending one last seething look at Harry, and walking out the door.

**OK, anyone have any problems with that, let me know. It's a bit of a short one, but oh well. In case you didn't get it, Ginny is using Harry to get her family to push her away, so that when she goes to Voldemort, they think it's their fault. She's also using it to make Harry think that she really, **_**REALLY**_** loves him, so that it hurts even more when she leaves…got it now? **

**Also, Ginny has forgotten any sexual experiences she may have shared with Draco, so she has no idea that she has done some of those things before, and she also has no idea that she was raped.**

**Another thing, I'm planning on changing my pen name, so don't panic if you can't find me, I'll make sure I include it with the next chapter. It'll be done in about a week ok? **

**One last thing...Malicia isn't working out. It's like there's just NO creativity left with that story. I'm going to wait a little while to see if anything comes to me, otherwise it will be stopped. I wont delete it, for those of you who actually like it, but as yet, I'm not entirely sure whether it will be continued. **

**Ok, thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed, I love you all, and the next chapter SHOULD be up soon ) **

**LOVE YOU! Aimee xx**


	25. Welcome to the Dark Cave

SWEET VENGEANCE!  
CHAPTER 25!

_Dark Cave_

"How could she…"

"Don't know mate,"

"With..."

"I know mate,"

"And she looked like she didn't even know me. How can that be?"

"Don't know mate,"

"And they were…we used to…"

"I know mate,"

"What is she thinking?"

"Don't know mate,"

"Thanks for your fantastic insight _mate_," Draco replied, throwing himself down on his bed.

"Well we've been talking like this for ages, and you've barely finished two sentences properly. I know it sucks, but there's not actually that much we can do. She clearly loves him,"

"You actually want to die don't you?"

Draco was in a bad mood. A really bad mood. One of his 'let's go out and hurt a bunch of people' bad moods, and that was not fun for anyone involved. How could his Gin do that to him? Well, to be realistic, she hadn't done anything to him, and that was the problem wasn't it? If it hadn't been for his father, Draco could have been laying in their bed at Hogwarts, stroking her hair like he always did when she was asleep, thinking about upcoming exams and what they were going to do in the holidays together. They could have gone to his villa in France, or the mansion in Italy, he would have even been happy to meet her family, although he was sure they wouldn't be quite so happy about meeting him. He would have done anything for her…but his father had intervened and now he was serving the Dark Lord like a little puppy dog, and _his_ Gin was shacked up with Potter, making out at the Blue Moon, dancing with him like she used to with Draco.

"This isn't right!" he screamed.

"Mate, you need to relax. We have to report back to Voldemort or we are going to get our arses Avada Kedavra'd into the next century, and I would actually like to live to see the end of this war,"

"I couldn't care less if I lived or died, as long as I had her with me,"

"That is possibly the most stupid thing you have said all day. It was Romeo and Juliet-ish, and incredibly un-Malfoy like. So stop. Pull yourself together so that we can go visit the oh-evil-one and then you can fall apart and drink yourself silly.

"You know what, that actually sounds like a good idea,"

Draco stood up, took one last sip of the Firewhiskey on his bedside table and headed towards the door.

"Let's go,"

* * *

"Have you got the information that I requested?" Voldemort asked, looking down on them.

"Yes my Lord," Blaise replied.

"And?"

Blaise looked at Draco, who nodded.

"Harry Potter was at the Blue Moon with Ginny Weasley. They were just dancing, that's all,"

"Weasley…my sources tell me that you exited the venue early. Why was that?"

"Potter spotted us," Blaise jumped in, seeing the murderous look on Draco's face. "While it has not been confirmed, Potter has his suspicions about where our allegiances lie. If we'd stayed there, we may have been identified, and then the Order would be suspect,"

"Would they not have just thought that you were enjoying a night out?" Voldemort asked, looking at Draco suspiciously.

"Potter has no idea about the Slytherin penchant for going out. He would never believe that we were there to have fun because he doesn't think we do that sort of thing. He knew the minute he looked at us what we were there for. At least we discovered that he was there,"

"Yes. Very good. One last question. Did he and the Weasley girl seem…in love, Master Malfoy?"

"They – "Blaise tried to intervene but Voldemort silenced him.

"I said Master _Malfoy_,"

Draco swallowed, and looked up the Dark Lord.

"Yes my Lord, they seemed very in love,"

"Dismissed,"

They bowed, and walked quickly out of the main hall. Draco then ran all the way to his room, Blaise fighting to keep up.

"He knows!" Draco said, when they got inside and he had shut the door. "He has got to know. My father probably told him. Prick!"

"Draco, relax. We don't know that he knows, and your father wouldn't – "

There was a knock at the door. The two boys looked at it suspiciously, and Draco looked through the small, invisible peephole he had created in the door.

"Speak of the devil," he said, as his fathers face met him.

He opened the door and grimaced.

"Father,"

"Draco. How was your mission?"

"It was very helpful father, although we weren't there for long,"

"Oh really, and why not?" Lucius asked, his voice silky.

"Because we believe that Potter knew what we were there for," Blaise added.

"How would he know that?"

"He's not dumb. I think it's pretty obvious to everyone exactly where we went when we were removed from school, they just don't have any proof,"

"And was dearest Miss Weasley there with him?"

Draco wanted to launch himself at his father and rip his eyes out with his fingernails.

"Yes, she was. They were quite close,"

"Mmm. Yes, I hear they've been making quite a fuss at Order headquarters,"

"That's excellent. Blaise and I are going to go train now,"

Draco grabbed Blaise's shoulder and pulled him towards the training room.

"Something about sharing a bed, and being caught doing something quite…vulgar, I believe was the word used by Molly Weasley,"

Draco stopped. His face went red, and his body began to shake with rage.

"If you have a point, make it," he said, not bothering to turn around.

"Does this news bother you Draco? Does it not bother you that you didn't get there first?"

"I did get there first you old fool," Draco replied, smirking. His face then fell, and somehow, he knew exactly what his father was going to say before he even said it.

"Yes, but by her choice or by force?"

Draco spun around and yelled '_Crucio!' _in his father's direction, but he was already gone.

"Bastard!" he yelled at the open door.

"Draco what were you thinking! You fucking idiot! If he hadn't left, you would have been killed on the spot for using an unforgiveable on a Protector!"

"I don't care! He deserves to die!"

"Draco, it's not his fault. What she's doing is not his fault,"

"I won't be killed for using the unforgiveable on you, Blaise. Leave me the hell alone,"

Blaise looked at his friend, and realized that he was deadly serious. He nodded once, and left the room.

Draco looked around at his empty room. It was so heartless. The room he had shared with Ginny had always seemed full of comfort. Everything he had done with Ginny had seemed right…and now she was with Potter. How could she do this to him.

"Why is this happening to me?" he whispered.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

The Weasley's, Harry, Remus and Hermione all sat around the breakfast table, eating silently. Fred and George were making faces at Ron, whose head was down so he didn't have to look at anybody. Finally, Fred cleared his throat.

"Can somebody please pass me a knife?" he asked.

"What for? You're eating porridge!" Ginny replied, looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Uh, that would be to cut the tension. Come on people, we're a family. You know, Ohana and all that jazz," George replied.

"This is not a cartoon George, this is real life, and I am utterly speechless, I just don't know what to say anymore," Molly replied.

"Clearly you're not speechless, you just spoke," Ginny said, smirking at her mother.

Molly stood up and sighed, tears in her eyes.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Gin-bear?"

"Ask him," Ginny replied, pointing at Harry, who joined Ron in putting his head down.

Molly threw her hands up in the air and walked out of the kitchen.

"I still don't understand what I actually did," Harry pointed out, not lifting his head.

"Oh bite me coward boy," Ginny replied, and left her chair. She dropped her porridge bowl in the sink and walked out. The bowl lifted itself up out of the sink, and the dishcloth washed it, it flew into the dishrack and the soap suds dried off it. It then flew into the cupboard.

"Did she just call me coward boy?" Harry asked, looking at the rest of the table.

"Harry, how could you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Can you someone actually explain to me what I did before I try and justify myself?!" Harry yelled.

Hermione sighed and stood up, putting her bowl carefully in the sink. It repeated its wash cycle as she sighed 'boys' and walked up to her room to read.

"I think Ginny's a little upset that you didn't stand up for her, or your relationship," Remus suggested gently.

"Well why can't she just say that?" Harry asked angrily.

"Because she's a girl. That whole silent treatment thing is something they enjoy doing,"

"Ok well she most certainly wasn't being silent when she called me coward and told me to bite her,"

"Haven't you already done that?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him incredulously. "What? I trusted you with my sister, I then find you in bed with her, and you've already pissed her off,"

"Hey! Our relationship isn't exactly finished ok. We're just having an argument! She went out with Malfoy after he raped her for Gods' sake, I'm pretty sure we'll be fine,"

"Yeah, but she loved Malfoy," Ron replied.

"Are you suggesting that she doesn't love me?" Harry asked.

"I'm suggesting that maybe her mind is a little confused with grief over him leaving and finding out that he's a Death Eater and all,"

"Ginny loves me, and she would never go back to him! We saw him the other night, and she barely remembers who he is!"

"Sure Harry, whatever you believe. I just think you should give her some space that's all," Ron said, throwing his bowl in the sink.

Ginny sat at the top of the stairs with Hermione, listening to this exchange. She was grinning. This was perfect, Harry was going to go nuts when she left. Especially when she found out why she left.

Hermione noticed her grin, and frowned. "You're not actually mad with grief over the whole Malfoy thing are you?"

"Malfoy? Please I barely know him. And I promise you he didn't rape me. Why does everyone always mention Draco Malfoy when I'm around. He's a slimy git who takes after his evil father. I'm going up to do some homework. Make sure Harry doesn't try and come in, warn him that if he does, he'll end up with two noses, and there's no way for the Ministry to prove it was me in a house full of wizards,"

Hermione grinned, and nodded. "Good luck with Potions, I hear your essay sucks,"

"It's the worst. I'll see you later,"

Ginny made her way up the hallway and into her room, where she shut and locked the door. She pulled her trunk to from under her bed and began to throw her clothes in it. It was time to go now. She threw in her makeup, and her photos of her and Luna. Dumbledore had told her she wouldn't be able to take any family photos with her, so she left them where they were. Then, with a spark of imagination, she went and turned each one of them face down. Her mother most certainly wouldn't like that. She picked up her photo of Sirius, and after a small argument with herself, threw it in her handbag. While she was packing, she tried to rev herself up. Harry was nothing but a stupid coward after all, and her parents didn't support anything that she did. So what if she decided to play around a bit, she was young wasn't she? Her father wasn't much better, in fact all that he did was agree with her mother. Fred and George were the only decent ones in the family. Ron was a pain in the arse, who never respected her decisions. She dropped her pre-written note on the bed and looked around, and suddenly, her mind was filled with disgust.

She threw open her window, shrunk her trunk and put it in her pocket. She shimmied down the drainpipe, and ran down the street. She didn't know the last time she had felt so free. Even dancing with Harry at the Blue Moon hadn't felt as amazing as this. It was such a relief to finally get away from her family.

_Do you crave freedom Ginny Weasley?_

"Who said that?" she asked, calling out to the street.

_You know who I am__. Come with me. I'll show you a better world in which everyone will love you, and worship you as the queen that you are._

"Being a queen would be nice…" she said aloud.

_Come with me…_

"How do I find you?"

_Accept me…_

"Believe me, I want nothing more than to be away from these unsupportive muggle lovers. They make me sick,"

_Tell me…_

"They never support anything I do! I wanted to dye my hair, they got angry at me, I want to fool around with my boyfriend, they get angry at me, I want to go out, they get angry at me. They crush my dreams and make my reality hell. And Harry is just as painful! He is such a coward! He is so afraid of my mother that he wouldn't even admit that he loved me! I wanted to give him everything and he would have just thrown it away, treated it like a mistake in the face of my mother! Who the hell does he think he is! He's not that special, he doesn't even remember 'defeating' you, if that's what you can call it! He was a freaking baby for Christ's sake! The hypocrisy of it all just makes me want to scream!"

_Do it…_

Ginny took a deep breath, and let all her anger out in one big, long scream. She felt a pull from her navel and took a gasp of air as she was apparated out of Grimmauld Place. Her mother heard her scream from the house, and threw open the door, running down the street to help her daughter, but it was too late.

Ginny had willingly run into the arms of the Dark Lord.

* * *

"Where am I? Hello?" Ginny yelled, banging on the door of the room she was in. It was completely bare, with black walls. She hoped this wouldn't be where she was staying.

"Of course it's not. This room is not fit for a Queen, and I do believed that is what I promised you,"

Ginny spun around and came face to face with Voldemort himself.

"Yes it is. And yet I find myself being treated like a prisoner," she replied silkily. "Why is that?"

"Procedure. I need to make sure I can trust you,"

"Trust me? Of course you can trust me! I have nothing to hide,"

"Everyone has something to hide," he replied.

"Try me," she said.

He placed a hand on the top of her head, and she could feel her memories being violated. After a few moments, he removed his hand.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

"Very," he replied, and lunged at her. Suddenly she had a sword in her hand, and she was swinging it at him, as hard as she could. He deflected it, but was thrown across the room. He landed gracefully.

"You've been trained,"

"I was technically an Order member. I may not have been privy to their information," she spat angrily. "But I was trained for a war,"

"And how do they know that we're using muggle weapons?"

"You think you're the only person with spies?" she replied, a plan forming in her mind.

"Interesting," he whispered.

"So, am I going to be let out of here?"

"Not just yet. You're not adequately dressed," he replied, with what Ginny assumed was a smile. It was a little hard to tell.

Ginny looked down at her black skinny jeans, white shirt and denim vest.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked.

"They aren't these," he replied, and a pile of clothes appeared at her feet. She picked up the soft leather and ran it through her fingertips.

"It's gorgeous. I've never seen anything like it,"

"I'm sure you haven't. I'll turn around while you put it on,"

Ginny was shocked, but thankful. She removed her clothes and pulled on the leather suit. It was one piece, and had detailing in the legs that showed off bits of her skin.

"Do all the girls here wear this?" she asked.

"Some of them. Mostly the younger ones. Do you like it?"

"I'm sure I'll grow to love it, but right now, I'm a little uncomfortable,"

"Well, put on your cloak, and I'll have someone show you to your room,"

"You won't show me yourself?" she asked sweetly.

"I have to organize a meeting. How would you like to meet your followers?"

"My followers? They're all yours,"

"As my queen, they become yours,"

"This is all very interesting. Well then, call away,"

"Excellent. _Lucius!_" he yelled, and Ginny froze. Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was to be her guide.

Fantastic.

"Malfoy?"

"Problems?"

"None. Everything's fine,"

Lucius apparated into the room and grinned maliciously when he saw why he was there.

"Miss Weasley, it is a pleasure," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

For a moment she felt a glimpse of another blonde man doing that to her…but then it was gone, and she simply smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine," she replied through her teeth.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending an elbow. She looked at the Dark Lord, who nodded, and she linked her arm in Lucius Malfoy's, allowing him to lead her out of the room.

_Finally_, Voldemort thought to himself, pressing a finger to his Dark Mark and apparating into the main hall.

* * *

"What the hell are we here for now?" Draco asked, rubbing the mark on his arm. Something that they weren't told when they were initiated was that being summoned to a meeting was almost as painful as being crucio'd. _Well_, Draco thought, _maybe not that bad, but it sure as hell feels like it._

"I don't have a clue, but I can't wait to get out. No more raids, hopefully,"

"Well, he never actually calls us here for good news does he?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"My friends, I invite you here tonight, to share with you some good news," Voldemort called from his main chair. He stood up, and spread his arms out wide.

"Our queen has finally arrived!"

Another chair, identical to Voldemort's, appeared next to his, and on it was a hooded figure. Voldemort stretched his arm out to the figure, and it took his hand, standing and walking over to be by his side.

"Say hello to your new friends,"

The figure lifted her hood, and a gasp ran through the crowd.

"Shit," Blaise whispered.

"No," Draco said softly.

Ginny Weasley smiled at them all.

"Hello,"

**Thanks so much for your reviews guys, sorry it took so bloody long. Year 12 officially sucks! I got a B+ on my Psychology exam though, which I'm really happy about. Hopefully I can get to work on this Fanfic now, and my posts wont take quite as long.**

**Jacinda I love you!!**

**All my other reviewers - you're all so damn fan-freaking-tastic, I love you all.**

**xxxxx**


	26. Ginny's Mistake

SWEET VENGEANCECHAPTER 26!

Ginny looked around her new room and smiled. She had done it, she had actually done it. She had successfully integrated herself into the Dark Lords world, and for the past two weeks had been training like crazy to match the abilities of those in second rank. She had passed those of the initiates and the first ranks with flying colors, but second rank would be somewhat more difficult. Second rank meant taking on Draco Malfoy, the boy who haunted her dreams.

She wasn't sure why, and she didn't understand it. Draco Malfoy was a boy that she had known at school, and whose father had tried to kill her, nothing more, nothing less. She couldn't understand why at night, she dreamt that he was next to her, that he was whispering to her, that he was touching her. What she did understand was that if she were to dwell on it, she would be killed, so every morning she removed the memories of her dreams from her mind and placed them in a small jar, which she then shrunk and hid in a loose brick in her bedroom. Voldemort would not take kindly to her dreaming of other men.

She was supposed to love him. She loved his power. She loved the things that he could teach her. But she could not love him. He was old, and rather frightening, and she could not bring herself to love a face that she was almost afraid to look at. She respected that he had not tried anything with her, yes, but she knew that eventually, he would ask her to love him, and she wasn't sure what would happen then. She had spoken to Blaise about it a few times, but he had even less of an idea than she did. Eventually she would just have to deal with the situation.

A knock sounded at her door, and she picked up a small dagger, hiding it behind her back and opening the door with her other hand. She had learned that trust was a foolish thing to have in the Dark Cave.

"Ginny, you can take the knife you of your hand, I'm not going to attack you," Blaise said, sounding bored.

"Sorry, habit,"

"Already?"

"Yeah well, there are quite a lot of people who don't appreciate my presence,"

"Killing you would mean instant death, don't you know that?"

"Still…"

"Why haven't you been to see Draco yet?"

Ginny laughed. "Why on earth would I go see Draco Malfoy?"

"Well you two do kind of have a history," Blaise replied, staring her down.

"What, that his dad tried to kill me? That doesn't exactly constitute as a history,"

"No, I mean that you…you really have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"Not a clue Blaise," she said, pouring a drink.

"Interesting…so, trainings going well?"

"Nope. Haven't been able to beat virtual you, or virtual Draco for that matter,"

"Is that the plan?"

"If I want him to accept me, yes,"

"Draco?"

"The Dark Lord! What is your obsession with me and Draco?" Ginny asked, annoyed now.

"Maybe you should go and see him and ask him about that," Blaise replied, looking uncertain.

Ginny's inner thigh burned, and she flinched.

"What's wrong?"

"He wants to see me,"

Blaise pulled aside the skirt she was wearing to see a skull burned into her inner thigh.

"There?" he asked incredulously.

"If I ever need to go undercover, a dirty great skull on my forearm MIGHT give me away, don't you think? You need to leave. _I _need to leave,"

"Please go and see Draco," Blaise begged.

"I'll think about it," she responded, shutting the door behind her and resolving never to step foot inside Draco Malfoy's bedroom.

* * *

As it turned out, Ginny didn't really have much of a choice.

"I'm sensing some discomfort in the ranks, my dear. Young master Malfoy is my most up and coming Death Eater, and yet the last time I read his memories, I sensed anxiety, why do you think that is?"

"Maybe he's not entirely faithful my Lord," Ginny replied.

"Hmm. I also saw something very strange, something somewhat disconcerting. As I tried to delve deeper into the Malfoy boy's thoughts, there were large periods of his life that remained black masses,"

"Black masses?"

"I could not see anything,"

"So he was hiding things from you," Ginny replied, cautiously. Things of this nature tended to put him in a rage.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. He didn't seem to be practicing Legilimency at all. I would have known, and he would not be alive now. As it stands, it is only my curiosity that has spared him thus far, as it seemed he had no control whatsoever over what was hidden,"

_I have to save him! _Somewhere inside Ginny, a voice flared.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ She thought.

"My Lord, while I am deeply honored that you would share information of such an interesting and important nature with me, I have to wonder why,"

"I would like you to deceive Draco Malfoy. Use any means you like, but I need to find the information locked in his head. I need to know if it is malicious towards me, if he is the threat that I have been warned against,"

"Threat?"

"The spy that you mentioned. I need to know if it is him,"

Here, Ginny was faced with a problem. Her intention had been to implicate the older Malfoy in treachery against the Dark Lord, not the younger. And there was still that part inside her, the part that was screaming that she must protect Draco Malfoy at all costs. And then there was the fact that the spy they were talking about could be either her Potions master, or herself, neither of which she wanted to be caught.

"My Lord, do you really believe I'm the best person for the job? I mean, Draco Malfoy and I have never really gotten along, and I'm not sure that I have the right devices to – "

"Oh yes, you're definitely the right person. I trust you Ginevra, and for some reason, I believe the Malfoy boy does also. You underestimate your own desirability, I think,"

Now Ginny understood.

"So when you say use any means I like…"

"I mean, _any_ means you like,"

"Would that not put a damper on our relationship my Lord? Would you really want the hands of Draco Malfoy on my skin?"

"Let us be honest Ginevra, at the moment – " and here he reached out a hand to touch her face, which she could not help but flinch from. " – my hands are not on your skin either. You may go,"

Ginny nodded, somewhat shaken, and left the room.

"But they soon will be, they soon will be…" Voldemort whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Draco had turned to Firewhiskey in an attempt to drink away his memories. Surely it had not been his Ginny who had smiled at them all and waved in such a sinister way, nor had it been his Ginny who had murdered so quickly that Voldemort was intending to promote her to second rank. And it most definitely was not his Ginny who was probably, at this moment, training to cut off his head in an attempt to be Voldemort's favorite, and bypass him in the ranks. No. Certainly not.

For his Ginny had promised him, promised him faithfully that under no circumstances would she turn to a life of murder and deceit, where your only friends were also your enemies, and where the only way to survive was to kill those who were out to kill you first. But of course, he was kidding himself, for it most certainly was his Ginny who was doing all these things, and it was his Ginny who was probably sucking up to the Dark Lord right now.

What was she thinking? Did she even understand what she was getting herself into? Being a Death Eater looks glorious from the outside. All you have to do is kill a few people and you get all the glory, sex and alcohol you wanted, but on the inside, it was so much harder. The older ones, whose conscience had died when the Dark Lord had been popular the first time around, did not have a problem. But the younger ones such as himself, who were being asked to murder people they had lived with, and chatted to for the past few years of their lives had a slightly more difficult time of it all. What if the Dark Lord asked her to murder someone she loved, someone from her family, or even Granger. There was no denying him of course, it was an instant death sentence. So could she do it? Had she really changed that much?

When the knock on his door came, he was already well into his bottle of Firewhiskey, and he couldn't be bothered getting up to answer it. If it was really important, they would come back later. But the knocking persisted, and soon it was vibrating through his head, so he opened the door with a flick of his wand and looked up from his bed to see who the hell had bothered him.

It was Ginny.

He sat bolt upright and swept back his hair, which had grown substantially.

"Ginny?"

"Hello Malfoy. My, my, times don't look like they've been too kind to you. Conscience getting in your way?"

There was definitely something wrong, his Ginny would never speak to him like that. Except…well she had, hadn't she? At the start of the year, when she had accosted him on the train.

"What do you want?" he asked cautiously.

"I wanted to have a talk with you. I mean, other than Blaise, you're really the only other person who I know,"

"And why the hell should I talk to you? You swore that you would never come here!"

"Making an oath to the Order means nothing to me, they're a bunch of fools!" the fact that she was referring to her parents bothered her, but she had to dismiss it.

"But you swore to…well, why on earth would you want to speak to me? After everything!"

"I figure it's about time to let bygones be bygones and all that jazz. Mind if I have some of that?" she asked, pointing at the Firewhiskey. He passed it to her, and she sat down next to him on the bed, taking a swig.

"This whole Dark Cave thing is a little bit more difficult than I expected," she admitted, although he had no idea of the true depth of her words.

"Realised that we're a bunch of slaves serving a power hungry nut, have we?"

"He'll hear you, you know,"

"Part of me wishes I could let him. Part of me wishes that he'd appear right here and finish me off, just like that,"

They both looked at the space in front of them expectantly.

"I don't think he's coming somehow," Ginny replied, smiling softly.

"Shame that. So, what made you come here?"

He wanted her to say that it was him all along. That her love for him had bypassed everything else, and that she had come so that they could finally be together. But the fact that she shared a space with the Dark Lord, and not Draco himself, said otherwise.

"I was sick of being a tool. Harry was a gutless coward when it came to my family, and he never spoke up for our relationship, for our love. I was ready to…well, never mind that. But I was completely open about our relationship, and he clearly didn't give a damn,"

"Yes, I've heard about how open you were,"

"Mmm, I'm sure Snape told you all about the commotion,"

Draco looked up, surprised. "You know? You know he spies on the Order?"

"Spotted it a while ago actually. I'm not sure when. Couldn't bring myself to rat him out though,"

"Why?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. I always got the feeling that I owed him for something, that he had done me a great favor that I had to repay him for. But hard as I searched my memory, I could never work out what it was exactly,"

Draco looked up again. That was odd. Snape had been the one to support their relationship, to protect it. Ginny knew that, why couldn't she remember it? Unless…

"So where exactly did you sleep all of last year? Surely Gryffindor Tower would have bothered you,"

"No, I always stayed there. Except for a brief period when Luna and I decided to inhabit the Room of Requirement for a while,"

"Luna! But that was...never mind,"

She took another swig of Firewhiskey and giggled slightly.

"I used to have a bit of a crush on you, you know. The bad boy and all that, it was pretty hot,"

He grinned. "Are you trying to get information out of me Ginevra Weasley?"

She was silent for a moment. Then –

"He doesn't trust you, you know. He thinks you're the spy. When he read your memories a while back, there were black patches that shouldn't have been there. He thinks that they occurred because you betrayed him, and someone removed the memories,"

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I – I'm not entirely sure. I just get the feeling that I should. There's this part of me that's screaming to help you, screaming to protect you…screaming _for_ you…"

They looked at each other, and suddenly they were kissing. Kissing madly, and wildly, and Ginny had never felt so fantastic in her life. For Draco, it was the moment he had waited for since the day they had parted in the entrance hall, never to be united again. When they broke apart, it was with panting breaths and beating hearts.

"I should not have done that," she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"The closer I get to you, the further I get from him. The further I get from him, the more danger I'm in. I'm so sorry," she whispered, and fled the room.

Draco looked around his room, wishing it would swallow him whole, or something equally apocalypse-like. He felt about two inches tall. But he had found out something. Two something's, as a matter of fact.

She remembered absolutely nothing about their relationship. Nothing. Even more, someone had covered memories of her and him with memories of her and Luna. Why on earth would anyone go to so much of an effort just to make her forget their relationship?

But the second thing, and the somewhat more dangerous thing he had found out, was that the Dark Lord did not trust him at the moment. That could be threatening to his health. Draco resolved to attempt to fix the situation, the first thing being to remove the memories of he and Ginny from his mind.

He walked over to his basin, and pulled out a small jar. He removed each memory from his mind, and placed the silvery wisps in the jar, which he then hid in a loose brick in his room. The Dark Lord must trust him again, otherwise Draco was as good as dead.

And then he would never know what had made his Ginny forget him, nor what had made her enter the lions den.

* * *

**So guys, this one is a REALLY short one, I know, but I felt that I owed you a little. So I'm really sorry about how long its taken, year 12 sucks arse, and I'm sorry fi the quality isn't up to standard. **

**Love you all  
xx**


	27. A New Ally

Sweet Vengeance!Chapter 27!

_When you come back I won't be here  
__She said and gently pulled me near  
__If you want to talk you can call  
__And no it's not your fault_

_I just smiled and said let go of me  
__But there's something that I've just gotta know  
__Did someone else steal my part  
?__She said it's not my fault_

_Then my heart did time in Siberia  
__Was waiting for the lie to come true  
__'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
__When the one you want doesn't want you too_

* * *

_How could I let this happen? This is all my fault. If I had just…done things differently, maybe she'd still be here…_

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little bit tired. It's been a, well a long couple of weeks,"

"You're telling me. Having my little sister walk into the arms of Lord Voldemort isn't exactly my idea of a fun time. In fact, I'd say it's the complete opposite," Ron said, seating himself on the edge of Harry's bed.

"She didn't walk into his arms Ron," Harry replied. "She was kidnapped. Kidnapped because she was with me,"

Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Mate, I've gotta say…I don't think she was kidnapped because she was with you. In fact, I'm not entirely convinced that she was kidnapped at all,"

Silence. Then Harry scoffed.

"What are you on about Ron?"

"Well, I think…I think she was under a lot of pressure since…well since Draco left. We haven't exactly been…supportive. Any of us. Including you. None of us have really listened to her recently, or supported her. And well, I think there was a note,"

"Of course there was a note, he'd want something from me!" Harry replied, wondering if his grief over his sisters kidnapping was making Ron delusional.

"No mate. A note _from_ Ginny. Written by Ginny. Telling mum exactly what was going on,"

More silence.

"Ron, you're my best mate, but you're a moron. Ginny would never go to Voldemort, and she was over Malfoy. Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend, has been kidnapped, and it's up to me to save her,"

Harry stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Through the window Ron saw him slam the front door and storm down the street, kicking letterboxes and soda cans along the way.

Ron counted in his head.

_1…2…3…_

"RONALD WEASLEY!" His mother threw the bedroom door open. "What did you say to Harry? He stormed out of here muttering like a madman. Had he been mine I would have washed his mouth out with soap! You know he isn't safe out there! I demand to know what you said!"

"Something he didn't want to hear," Ron said, watching his friend turn the corner out of the street.

"What if something happens to him?" Molly shrieked, her hands on her hips.

"Mum Harry can take care of himself. He'll be fine, don't worry," he stood up and stood next to his mother, kissing her on the cheek.

"I don't need to lose anyone else today," she said quietly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"You won't mum," Ron replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, and then heading to his own bedroom.

Contrary to whatever Harry bloody Potter chose to believe, Ron Weasley was not stupid, he was not a moron. He was an observer. He watched the world from his place Harry's shadow, and tended to see things that other people hadn't, and understand things that other people couldn't. Since he had come to Grimmauld Place, he had been watching his sister, and he had seen that she was not happy. He had known that she was falling, falling into a hole that he wasn't sure that he could rescue her from.

And he knew the difference between a scream of fear and a scream of rage. When Ginny had disappeared, she had not been afraid. He heard her scream, he knew. She was angry.

* * *

Step, kick, step, swing, step, swing, swing, step, jump…

Training was driving Ginny insane. She had finally learned to brandish a sword like Draco Malfoy, but she couldn't bring herself to actually challenge him. He was the _other _thing driving her insane. Never had she experienced a kiss like that, ever. With Harry it was always sweet and loving, and truth be told a little boring. But the kiss that she shared with Draco had been raw emotion, pure desire, and it haunted her memory.

She pulled back as the sword of her partner sliced her arm.

"Shit Blaise! Can you be careful!" she snapped, healing her arm.

"Careful?" he scoffed. "We're fighting Ginny, with swords. I'm not supposed to be careful, I'm supposed to train you, and you keep getting distracted. Do you understand what a distraction on the battlefield can do to you Ginny? You lose your focus for one second and you can fucking die! Do you want that?" he asked.

"It might make things easier," she said, hanging her sword in the bracket on the wall and grabbing her bottle of water. Her body ached, and she was covered in cuts and bruises that had all been acquired during training sessions. Some nights she just couldn't be bothered healing herself, and she often suffered for her laziness.

"You don't mean that Ginny. Death doesn't make anything easier,"

"How would you know Blaise? Have you ever experienced it?" she asked, grinning.

"Touché. No, I haven't experienced it. But you have so much life ahead of you, so much potential. Why would you want to end that?"

"What have I got ahead of my Blaise? This skull on my thigh prevents a lot don't you think? When this ends, we're all going to be thrown in jail. Unless we actually win, which is highly unlikely,"

"Why are you even here, if you have no faith?"

"Why are you?" she challenged.

They sat in silence for a minute, while Blaise pondered his response.

"Because there was no other path for me," he said softly. "With a father, a _family_ like mine, there was no other future for me. But you, you had the world on a silver platter and you gave it away, I'll never understand that,"

Ginny smiled. "I don't know Blaise. I don't know why I'm here. I got angry one day, SO angry. My whole body was filled with rage, and he came to me. And he offered me a way to rid the world of the cause of my rage. Harry Potter. Originally there was another reason that I wanted to be here, but to be honest, I can't remember it. That seems strange I know, but I just can't. I just know that I need to be here,"

_Mostly to rat you all out, _she thought. _And make sure that the decent ones are saved from a not so decent fate. _

"So did you go and see Draco?" Blaise asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes, I did. We kissed,"

"And?"

"It was…nice. It was more than nice. It was also a mistake,"

"Why?"

"As I said to him, the closer I get to Draco, the further I am from the Dark Lord, the further I am from the Dark Lord, the more danger I'm in,"

"So you'd give up happiness for survival?"

"There is no happiness if I don't survive. And besides, isn't that what we're all doing here? Surviving?"

"True. You know you have a hole in your singlet,"

Ginny looked down and sighed.

"That was my last whole singlet," she said, looking miserable.

"Well, Draco and I were just saying the other day that we needed to go to Diagon Alley. And you're a second rank now, you can come with us if you like,"

Ginny had managed to advance into second rank when she had beaten another second rank in the ring. She pondered the idea of shopping.

"Two issues. One: I have no money. And two: I might run into my family,"

"One: moron, you have all the money in the world, you're the Dark Queen, and two: so what? Your mark is hidden, and mine and Draco's become unseen when we enter places not supportive of the cause. They can't prove a thing. Come on, come with us,"

"I don't know Blaise. I don't really want to do anything to aggravate the situation with me and Draco. Or further it,"

"Ah fuck it. If something happens, it happens. I'm sure that you can up with an excuse to feed the Dark Lord,"

_Use any means necessary…_

"Fine. But if you leave Draco and I alone for a second, I WILL kill you. And I'm sure I could come up for an excuse for that too,"

Blaise grinned at her.

"Go and get changed into something that doesn't have holes in it and we'll get going,"

"I'm going muggle," she said, picking her robes up off the floor.

"Eh, it's more comfortable anyway,"

* * *

As Ginny pulled on her jeans she began to wonder if she was doing the right thing. She was here to spy for Dumbledore, not go gallivanting into London to buy new clothes. Although if she did run into Harry it would be good for her "cause". However, there was no reason for Harry to actually be in London, seeing as how he's under house arrest, so maybe there wouldn't be a problem after all.

Ginny threw on a top, pulled on a pair of boots, sent a note off with her owl and grabbed her black jacket from the hook on the door.

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" she asked, pulling her dagger out from underneath her pillow.

"Blaise,"

She opened the door and put the knife at his throat.

"My secret desire is to?"

"Have a man pick you red roses with his bare hands," Blaise replied, sounding bored.

"I'm almost ready, give me two seconds,"

"You never told me that was your secret desire," said Draco, coming out from behind the wall.

"Why would I?" she asked simply. Draco shrugged. Blaise looked at him in confusion, and Draco gave a small shake of the head – they would talk later.

Ginny rushed over to the mirror, ran a brush through her hair, and then turned with a flourish.

"All done. Ready to go?" she asked.

"Have been for a while now," Blaise replied dryly, casually glancing at his watch. She swatted him on the shoulder and grinned.

"Let's go already,"

They flooed out of the cave into Borgin and Burkes using the fireplace in the meeting hall, with those present bowing as they passed.

"They're only doing that because of you," Blaise remarked, poking Ginny in the ribs.

She flinched. "I know. It's so annoying!"

"So, where do you want to go first?" Blaise asked.

"Um, how much time do we have?" she asked.

"However much we like, it's 3:45, and the shops don't close until late today. And never to us," Draco replied.

"I have to go to Madam Malkins,"

* * *

_Madam Malkins. Today. 4 o'clock."_

Dumbledore eyed the note carefully, looking for signs that it was written by anyone other than Ginny Weasley. If she had been caught, Dumbledore had to assume that he would have heard about it. No, if there was anyone Albus knew almost as well as himself, it was Tom Riddle. He would never want to believe that the woman he loved would betray him. Dumbledore felt sure that the plan was going as arranged, and that Ginny was performing her part admirably. Indeed, the fact that she could leave the cave at all meant that she was progressing well; second rank at least. A knock sounded at the door, and Dumbledore tucked Ginny's letter discreetly under a pile of documents before calling, "Enter,"

Ron Weasley came through the door, and Dumbledore was only mildly surprised. His face was ashen, and there were bags under his eyes. He felt a twinge of regret – as much as they acted otherwise, this boy and his friends were only children. Granted, their achievements far outweighed those of most adults Dumbledore knew, but they were still young. Still kids.

Ron sat across from Dumbledore and stared at him for a few moments, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Trying to gain the strength for what he was about to say.

"Is there something I can help you with Ron?"

Ron remained silent for a moment, then looked the professor square in the eye and said, "Something isn't right,"

"With Ginny, and the whole situation. Something isn't right,"

"Lord Voldemort took your sister Ron, under no circumstances is that right,"

"All due respect Professor, but my sister wasn't taken anywhere. Coerced maybe, but not taken,"

"You believe your sister joined Lord Voldemort of her own accord?" Dumbledore was becoming mildly uncomfortable. The whole plan relied on everyone believing that Ginny had been kidnapped.

"Don't you?"

"I don't see a reason to believe otherwise,"

"There was…she screamed. There was something wrong with her scream,"

"Well of course she screamed, she was frightened. Anyone would scream in such a situation,"

"Oh bollocks!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "Look Headmaster, you know I like you, but wake up! Ginny was not frightened, she was angry! She was angry at Harry, at me, at all of us for not supporting her, but she was NOT frightened. I've been with Hermione for long enough to be able to distinguish between fear and rage, and I can assure you that it was not the former that Ginny was feeling!"

He was on his feet, his face red with anger. He breathed heavily for a moment, calming himself down, and then he returned to his seat. "Besides which, I know my sister. She's out there, serving that scumbag, either by choice or by force. I need to know which,"

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair, interlocking his fingers.

"I need you to listen to me," Dumbledore said slowly, and carefully. "Your sisters safety and protection lies in Harry Potter believing that she has been taken from him, because of her relationship with him. He, and your family, must believe that with all their hearts and souls. They must be willing to fight to get her back, do you understand?"

"You…you put her there," Ron whispered.

"No. Ginny put herself there. I simply ensured that she did so in the safest way possible,"

"But you know what's going on. You let her walk into danger!"

"Ginny is safe, I can assure you. If Voldemort's own affections do not ensure her safety, her growing friendship with Blaise Zabini will,"

"Oh God," Ron stood up and walked around the room, his hands in his pockets. "Professor, you've done well by us all over the years. You've looked after us, protected us, and always done your best to ensure our safety. But if my sister dies, or if he harms her in the slightest, I'll kill you myself,"

"And I believe that Ronald, I really do," Dumbledore replied.

"Good. Is there anything I can do? I want to help her. I wish I could see her…"

"Actually, there is something you can do for me Ron…"

* * *

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked, waving a pretty green dress in front of Blaise's face.

"For Gods' sake woman! Stop waving it at me and go and try it on if you're that desperate to know!"

Ginny looked around just in time to see the curtains to the female changing rooms flicker. It had to be Dumbledore.

"You know what, I think I might,"

Ginny carried the dress in with her, thankful for Madam Malkins new system. She had gotten so sick of breaking up couples in the change rooms. Apparently quite a few people rather enjoyed showing their partners exactly what they thought of them in their new outfits, and Madam Malkin had gotten tired of catching them. Hence, male and female change rooms. Ginny picked a room, and waited a moment. The curtains flicked again and Ginny smiled.

"It's ok Albus, you can come out – "

Ginny gasped as Ron's face appeared from under the invisibility cloak. She was speechless for a moment, before she jumped on him smiling.

"Oh its so good to see you! What are you doing here? Did Dumbledore send you?"

"Yep. I kind of worked out what had happened, and he said I could come and see you as long as I brought back some information. So how are things?"

"Actually not too bad. I get to buy a new wardrobe with all my new cash. And Draco and Blaise are looking after me, not to mention Voldemort himself,"

"Draco and Blaise?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda latched onto them because I knew them. They're really nice to me. Anyway, I can't be too long. Here's whats going on. I'm second rank, which is a good thing. Voldemort has realized that there is a spy in his midst, but he thinks its Draco, not Snape. So basically I'm trying to switch the blame around and make him believe that it's Lucius, because…well for some reason I just don't want Draco hurt. There's not much else going on, no major plans at the moment, but the minute that I hear something I'll owl Dumbledore right away. Got it all?"

"Yep. Ginny, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, make it quick," she replied, smiling.

"Have you…well have you had to kill?"

It was quiet for a moment, before Ginny looked down. "I really don't want to talk about it Ron. I try to block it all out, do the job I have to do. The more you remind me of it, the more chance there is that I'll fuck up and get caught,"

"Ok. How are we going to get out of here?"

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. _Petrificus Totalus!"_she yelled. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

She floated Ron out to the middle of the store and roughly dropped him on the floor in front of Draco and Blaise.

"The pig was in there, waiting for me to come in! Tried to 'talk some sense into me'," she explained. The two boys grinned and looked down at Ron.

"Hi Weasel, how's it going? You're sisters been serving us well you know, you'd be proud," Draco said.

"Or not," Blaise added.

"Should we kill him?" Draco asked.

"No. No, send him back home to his bloodtraitor family with his tail between his legs. Oh, and give that scum mother of yours a message for me. Tell her that she is no mother of mine, and I'll meet the bitch on the battlefield," Ginny said, with all the hate she could muster. Her brothers eyes swam with tears, and she fought the urge to laugh, knowing that he been able to cry on command since he was 3 years old. One of the things you learn being Fred and Georges siblings.

Draco and Blaise laughed, and Ginny delivered a well placed kick to the side of Rons stomach, where she knew it would hurt less, before paying for her dress and leaving the store.

Madam Malkin quickly whispered the counter curse and helped Ron to his feet.

"Are you alright Weasley? She said some pretty harsh things back there,"

"Less than what I expected really. I'm fine Madam Malkin, thank you," Ron replied, and he left the store, satisfied that for the moment, his sister was safe where she was.


	28. Youth Regained

Sweet Vengeance  
Chapter 28

"The time is near, I can feel it. My blood is pulsing through my body, screaming, aching to kill that little brat…I need to hurt him Ginevra. I need him to scream out in pain, cry out my name as the energy drains from his body, as the life that runs through his blood fades and dies. I need you to get me that information Ginevra. I need to know who is betraying me. I can't do this with a spy in my midst!" Voldemort yelled, pounding his fist on the table between them.

"My Lord, I feel that I'm coming closer to the information that you require, but…"

"What?"

"I don't believe that it's exactly what we first suspected." Ginny replied, her voice heavy.

"Explain,"

"Well, I've spent a lot of time in company of Draco Malfoy, and I believe that he has come to trust in me. And I honestly don't believe that he is betraying you in any way. His faith does not seem to have wavered at all,"

"So?"

"Well, he speaks a lot of his father, and his fathers ideas and feelings, and…"

"Are you trying to tell me that you suspect Lucius? You actually suspect one of my protectors?"

"According to my sources, which stretch further than Draco and his friends, Lucius wants nothing more than to be home with his wife – for this war to be over. And he would do anything to have it so,"

Voldemort thought this over for a few moments.

"I trust you Ginny, but I'm not entirely sure that you aren't biased against Lucius Malfoy for your own personal reasons." Voldemort looked around the room, thinking, "Ok, here is what I would like you to do. I have been informed that Potter will be in London at 1 o'clock on Friday afternoon to meet that oaf Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron. I want you to tell Lucius that I plan to intercept Harry Potter on this trip into Diagon Alley. You will go there on the day and wait for them. If they do not show up, then I will give further thought to the information that you have presented me with,"

"Yes my Lord,"

"And I would still like you to call me Tom,"

"Yes Tom,"

"Also, I have arranged for you to come up against one of your other second ranks in a bid to move to third. You must understand my Queen, that friendships mean nothing here,"

"You mean…"

"I'm putting you against Pansy Parkinson. I understand that as a fellow female this may be difficult for you, but the others need to see you advance, and I feel that her faith has been wavering,"

"Yes Tom," Ginny almost laughed. In fact she was laughing inside. He thought she would find it difficult to hurt Pansy Parkinson? Ha.

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini will also be tested. Inform them. Friday night, 7pm. Be there,"

"Yes Tom,"

"Good, now leave me. I have work to do,"

Ginny bowed her head and left the room. Of course no one would show up in Diagon Alley. And of course she would be able to best Pansy Parkinson. Things were most certainly going her way. She smiled, and went to deliver Voldemorts orders to Lucius Malfoy. And then she had an owl to send.

* * *

"So she doesn't remember anything?" Blaise asked incredulously. It was difficult to believe that Ginny remembered nothing of her relationship with Draco. It had been such an enormous part of her life.

"Not a thing. I asked her once about the time that she had fought with Harry over me, and she said that she had had an argument with Harry over her friendship with Luna. All of her memories of me have been replaced with ones of Luna. It's ridiculous,"

"But why on earth would anyone rob her of her memories?"

"Well, Potter would if he wanted a good chance with her. No way could he ever top me in the bedroom department," Draco smirked.

Blaise laughed. "You have a fair point there, but you and I both know that Potter isn't powerful enough to remove someones memories. In fact I think there are only two people in the world that would be powerful enough to do that,"

"Voldemort and Dumbledore,"

"Exactly. And Voldemort wouldn't do it. I mean realistically he probably would have killed her, and you, if he'd found out you were together,"

"Which begs the question, why would Dumbledore remove her memories of us? It was obviously done before she came in here,"

"And before that time that we saw her at the Blue Moon. It was like she had no idea why you were looking at her that way, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Draco asked, cursing Harry Potter under his breath for having his hands on Ginny the way he had that night.

"Well then, it makes no sense,"

They sat in silence for a moment, both thinking over why Ginny's memories had been replaced.

"The only thing I could come up with would be to keep her safe in here, but it couldn't be because of that, because if they knew she was coming – "

"That would make Ginny a…"

"And she would never do that to us, would she?"

"No, of course not,"

"Never," Blaise whispered.

"Ever," Draco nodded.

"Oh God," they said together, both dropping their heads in their hands.

* * *

It was getting harder and harder for Ginny to communicate with Dumbledore. On one hand, it was great that Ron had gotten involved, but at the same time it would look a little suspicious if she kept running into her brother every time she left the Cave. Thankfully, Ginny had been able to relay the message about Friday in time. Harry would not show up at the Leaky Cauldron, but members of the Order would. Lucius Malfoy would be implicated in this betrayal, and (hopefully) this would reap the same punishment as it would if a regular Death Eater had betrayed them.

Death.

Ginny had to laugh. In a situation like this, normally one would turn around at this point and say "look it's nothing personal. It's just good business." But with Lucius Malfoy it had less to do with business, and more to do with the fact that the man had tried to kill her when she was 11 years old. If he hadn't done that, Ginny wouldn't be stuck in the situation she was, and she wouldn't be worrying about her life every single day. Honestly, she could have chosen anyone to be the victim, so long as it wasn't Draco. She had to protect Draco. She still had to work out why, but that was on the backburner until after she faced Pansy Parkinson.

She pulled on her gloves and looked at herself in the mirror. Her second rank robes were open, waving slightly around the leather outfit that Voldemort made her wear. It bothered her how little was left to the imagination in that outfit, particularly because it was mostly Voldemort himself that looked at her. If he was young and attractive, that would have been fine. But 70 and wrinkly? In this situation, Ginny was perfectly willing to admit that she was being ageist. If her mother could see her in this outfit she would throw an absolute fit.

In fact, her mother might see her in that outfit, Ginny realised. Dumbledore had never gotten back to her about who was going to be meeting them at the Leaky Cauldron. It may even be one of her brothers. Oh well, at least she would have Draco and Blaise around to back her up. They gave her strength. Even if they had been acting funny with her for the last couple of days. Ginny's trail of thought was broken by a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"Blaise. And do I have to say the red roses thing? It's getting tedious,"

She opened the door and grinned at him. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll come up with another secret question,"

"Thank you," Blaise replied, pushing past her and opening the door wider so that Draco could enter. "Why do we even have to do that? It seems so Order of the Phoenix like,"

"Because they may have spies in here, and that would be very bad," Ginny said, closing the door and doing up the top button of her cloak.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other. _Yes Ginny, that would be very bad…_

"Wow Gin, you look…wow," Draco said, taking her in for the first time since he had entered the room.

"Oh great, now everyone is going to look at me!" she said, throwing her hands in the air with exasperation.

"What's so bad about that?" Blaise asked, a little confused. She looked amazing, and most girls wouldn't complain about that. In fact, most girls probably wouldn't even be able to pull off that outfit.

"Because _he's_ going to look at me, and that is somewhat disturbing,"

"Oh come on Gin," Draco replied, laughing. "He's only 4 times your age, what's so bad about that?"

Ginny glared at him. "I hate you," she replied after a few seconds.

Draco clutches at his chest with both hands. "I'm wounded,"

Blaise watched them, amazed. They were so much like they used to be in these moments. It was like they forgot where they were, forgot who they were, and were just…_together._ But of course that was the problem wasn't it? Ginny had forgotten. And now Blaise and Draco had to worry about exactly _why_ Ginny had forgotten. He decided to change the subject.

"So why exactly are we headed to the Leaky Cauldron today? I mean there have been a million times that Potter has been in Diagon Alley. Why now?"

"Not sure," Ginny replied, putting on a black scarf. "But it's freaking cold!"

"Put on another cloak," Blaise said, waving a hand in dismissal. "It doesn't make sense! And he's only taking the second ranks and protectors. That doesn't make any sense either. I mean, why does he need us? Does he really think we're that good?"

"And if he does, then why won't he just jump us to fifth rank already, because this proving myself stuff is getting to be really boring," Draco added in.

"He'll be taking you guys because you look big and scary with your swords. He's taking me because I'm his queen, and the sick bastard is probably hoping someone from my family is going to show up and that the sight of me will render them useless. They all think I've been kidnapped remember? "

"Yeah but why the other second ranks?" Blaise asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want them to think he's playing favorites," Ginny replied, shrugging.

"Or maybe he's testing us," Blaise replied. He and Draco shared a look again, and he chose his words carefully before continuing. "I mean let's think about it, he's thought that there was a spy in the ranks for a while. Maybe he thinks it's a second rank. Maybe someone in second rank is spying on us,"

"Dumbledore isn't that smart," Ginny said, feeling somewhat uncomfortable suddenly. "He wouldn't think to use someone our age. He's too noble,"

"Yeah, well I hope not, because the penalty for betrayal is instant, not to mention very public, death," Draco said.

"Have either of you been betraying our secrets to Dumbledore and his minions?" Ginny asked, her hands on her hips. "If you tell me now, I promise I won't spank you too hard," she added, grinning.

"I'm almost tempted to say yes just to get the spanking," Draco replied. "But no, I haven't,"

"And neither have I. Although ditto with Draco on the temptation thing," Blaise added.

"Well, neither have I. So none of us have anything to worry about. Besides, he's told the second ranks far too late. None of them would have had time to get a note out. Plus the cave is in lockdown an hour before every attack remember?"

"But you knew," Draco said quietly.

"Yes Draco, I did. But do you really think I would go to all the trouble of putting my family through hell getting here, to then betray two of the only real friends I've ever had? Not to mention the most dangerous man on earth? And Dumbledore was getting information far before I came here,"

"From who?" Blaise asked.

"We've been through this, they never told me. They never trusted me enough," Ginny spat, hoping she sounded bitter and angry.

"Fair enough," Draco looked at his watch. "Time to go children, grab your weapons of choice and let's skedaddle,"

The three of them all picked up their wands, as well as the two swords that were sheathed on either side of Blaise and Draco's backs, and the single one that was attached to Ginny's.

"I'm surprised there's even room for this thing," Ginny said, looking appreciatively at the sword holstered to her leather outfit.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Draco agreed.

"Don't look too close," Ginny said, walking past him to open the door. "One might think you're too interested in the Dark Queen,"

"Would I dare?" Draco asked, looking wounded.

"Yes," Ginny and Blaise replied in unison, before each placing a hand on his back and pushing him out the door.

* * *

The second ranks had been strategically placed around the busy bar. Draco, Blaise and Ginny all sat together, laughing and trying to pretend that this was just a normal day. Just a normal trip to the Leaky Cauldron. The truth, that half the people in this bar would soon be dead, was somewhat more difficult to think about. Lucius Malfoy was standing in the corner of the room, disillusioned so that he blended into the scenery, as were Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape and Antonin Dolohov. Voldemort himself would not appear until the appropriate time, when Ginny called him to tell him that Harry had not arrived.

"Ginny? You look a little distracted Red," Blaise said, waving a hand in front of her face, and bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Just…well I'm wondering whether or not my parents will show up. I mean don't get me wrong, if they do, it's not like I'm going to go all mopey and repenting and run over to the other side. It will just be weird. Fighting my parents,"

"Yeah I guess," Draco said, nodding.

"You guess? No I don't think you do. I hate everything they are and everything that they stand for. But I still love _them_. They gave birth to me, raised me, loved me, and gave me all that they possibly could. _Your_ parents are on the same side as you. Mine are fighting a losing battle, and there's every chance they won't come out of it alive,"

"You never know. The Dark Lord might let you keep them as a reward for switching sides," Blaise said hopefully. Ginny glared at him, and he shrugged. "Ok, so that's never going to happen, but we can at least be a little bit optimistic can't we?"

"Guys," Draco elbowed Ginny, and she smacked him back before looking in the direction he was indicating. Hagrid had just walked through the large door between the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley.

"He can't see me," Ginny hissed. "Not yet. He'll know something's up,"

"And he won't assume that if he sees us?" Blaise asked.

"No, he won't!" Ginny replied, ducking under the table.

"This would be all my wildest dreams come true if the situation wasn't so dire," Blaise remarked, watching Ginny settle on the floor near his feet. Unbeknownst to Ginny, Draco smacked Blaise over the head at the same time she punched him in the shin.

"Blaise!" they hissed in unison.

"Sorry, sorry. Is this oaf going to do anything exciting? Like meet up with boy wonder?"

"I'll take a Firewhiskey thanks Tom," Hagrid ordered, his voice echoing through the bar.

"God it's cold. This outfit was most definitely not made for warmth," Ginny whispered from under the table. "I feel numb,"

"Shut up," Draco whispered, his face going white as four figures came through the door,"

"What? What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, Ginny don't come out, don't look, just stay,"

"Don't tell me what to do you ass, let me – oh no," she groaned. Her entire family plus Kingsley Shacklebolt had just walked through the door.

"Potter isn't there," Blaise said, knocking his fork off the table so he could duck down and look at Ginny.

She was still looking fearfully at her family.

He kicked her, and then smiled apologetically. "Ginny you need to call – "

"Malfoy?" Ron's voice echoed through the bar, which was now as silent as the grave. A few patrons scuttled out the back door, others stayed quietly where they were. "Malfoy, where's my sister?" Ron growled.

_Nice job Ron!_ Ginny thought to herself, smiling.

"Why would I know Weasel, just because you couldn't keep a hold on her, doesn't mean she came running to me,"

"Oh come on Malfoy, we all know your history with her," Fred said menacingly. "Just give her back,"

_History? _Ginny decided that it was time for her to join in. She took a deep breath, pressed her forefinger to the mark on her inner thigh, and then stepped out from under the table.

"Give me back? Dearest Fred, I'm right here,"

Her whole family gaped at her in shock. Ginny thought that Ron was doing a particularly good job. She wondered when his acting skills had gotten so honed.

"As are we," Lucius Malfoy said, and disillusioned himself, coming out from the shadows. The other Protectors did the same.

"We didn't come here to fight," Arthur Weasley began.

"Yes you did. Otherwise you wouldn't have come here at all," Bellatrix Lestrange replied, laughing at him. "You bumbling redheaded oaf. Where is the Potter brat?"

"He's not here," Molly replied.

The Death Eaters all looked around at each other, the second ranks standing up and throwing back their cloaks. "What do you mean he isn't here?" Blaise asked coldly, looking over at Ginny, who remained stone faced.

"We received intelligence that you would be coming. Harry is safe, somewhere you will not find him," Bill replied.

"Ginny sweetheart, what's going on?" her mother asked her, pleading eyes baring into Ginny's soul.

"Oh please Mum, don't take that tone with me,"

"Why are you wearing that? Why do you have the marks of a second rank? Ginny _please_ answer me!"

"Because that's what I am. A second rank,"

"Now Ginny, don't be modest," said a voice, seemingly coming from nowhere. Voldemort appeared next to Ginny's side. "You're much more than that my darling,"

He placed an arm around her shoulder, and Ginny looked up at him, attempting to make adoring eyes. What she saw nearly made her knees give way with shock. The face that she stared into was not the wrinkled, disfigured face of Voldemort, but the young handsome face of Tom Riddle.

"But how…" she whispered.

"All in good time. Are you pleased darling?"

She rested a head on his shoulder. "Very much so,"

"Darling? Darling? What do you mean by darling. You take your hands off my daughter!" Arthur Weasley shouted.

"Blaise, Draco, silence him," Voldemort replied lazily. The two boys looked at him in shock as they performed a nonverbal silencing charm on Ginny's father.

Ginny could see her mothers heart breaking, and she wished to God that she could do something to ease her mothers pain, and to convince her that hers was not the only breaking heart. Suddenly her mind flashed back to a conversation she had had with Draco a month previously, and everything seemed to make sense…

"_I HATE non verbal spells!" she yelled, kicking the wall next to her. _

"_Did that hurt?" Draco asked sarcastically. He smiled when she nodded. "Good. Listen Ginny, nonverbals are very important. They can be your biggest advantage in battle,"_

"_Yes I know, because your opponent has no idea what's coming. Blah, blah, blah, I've heard it all before. That doesn't mean I like it,"_

"_That's not their biggest advantage. _Crucio_!" _

_Instead of the pain that Ginny expected to feel, a sudden weightlessness came upon Ginny, and she felt free. A strangers voice seemed to whisper in her ear._

"_Tell me you love me Ginny,"_

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Because we both know it's true,"_

"_I love you,"_

_Suddenly Ginny dropped to her knees as the weightlessness fell away. "The Imperius curse," she whispered, recognizing it from Moody's classes. "But how? You said…"_

"_I know. That is the true advantage of a nonverbal spell. The ability to cast a spell in your mind, but say an incantation completely different, so that your opponent is caught even more offguard. Now, will you practice a little hard?"_

"_Definitely,"_

"Tom, sweet, I don't think I can do this with these pesky bloodtraitors around. They simply won't leave me alone,"

"Really darling? And what would you like to do about that?"

"What would you like me to do?" she purred, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I would very much like you to kill them," he replied. She looked over at her family, and smiled widely.

She walked over to her mother, whose eyes once again pleaded with her to see sense. She kissed her father on the cheek, then kissed her mother, and whispered in her ear.

"I swear I'm doing this for you. I love you,"

Molly looked at her, confused. Ginny turned to Voldemort, prayed that Harry killed him soon, then turned to her parents.

"Avada Kedavra," she said, pointing her wand at them. _Sonorus Puteus!_

With a flash of green light that Ginny knew indicated her spell had worked, Molly and Arthur Weasley fell to the ground with a thud. The Weasley boys all screamed, and Ron looked at his sister as if she were a monster.

"How _Romeo and Juliet,_" Ginny said, praying her brother understood. "They will sleep together forever,"

"Excellent. I'm so proud of you," Voldemort said, pulling her to him and kissing her cheek. Ginny was surprised when she didn't shutter with revulsion. "Now, onto more pressing business. There were only two people in this room who knew that Harry Potter would be meeting with the giant today, and one of them has just proved her eternal loyalty to me. The other has not been so lucky,"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other – they were not suspects. Draco's heart leapt with joy for a single moment before Voldemort uttered his next words.

"Lucius Malfoy,"

Silence fell, and while Blaise swore that at that moment he could have heard a pin drop, all Draco could hear was a very loud ringing in his ears. His father, a traitor? Surely that wasn't possible...And did he really want his father to die? A week ago, the answer was yes. But a week ago he hadn't been faced with the prospect of his fathers' immediate death. A week ago he wasn't thinking about what his fathers death would do to his mother. Now he was.

"My Lord? You think it was I?" Lucius stammered.

"You were the only other person with the information. Do you accuse my queen?"

"Of course not, but…"

"Then you condemn yourself,"

"But my Lord, have I not been an adequate protector? Have I not stood by your side for countless years?"

"Except for the time in which I was in hiding and you were having cosy lunches with Cornelius Fudge," Voldemort replied lazily. "Ginevra, kill him,"

Draco felt sick to the stomach. His ex-girlfriend was about to kill his father, and there was nothing he could do if he wanted to stay alive himself. Draco craved the touch of Ginny's hand around his; instead he felt Blaise's grip his own.

"Tom, I…" she looked around at Draco who had gone paler than his usual ghostly self.

"Are you to defy me also? The woman I love? You have already murdered once for me today – your own family might I add. You cannot murder the man who betrayed your love? Or is that you cannot murder the father of a friend,"

Ginny straightened up and turned away from Draco. _I really am sorry._

"The only true friend I have is you,"

"Good. Make it hurt," he whispered. He unsheathed her sword and handed it to her. Lucius was backed up against the wall, shaking his head profusely.

"I always said that you had to be a true coward to betray those who trusted you. And now you die," Voldemort said lazily, waving his hand.

With a small sniff, Ginny drew her sword back and plunged it into the stomach of Lucius Malfoy. She heard Draco whimper, saw Blaise grab his shoulders as his knees buckled from beneath him. She wiped a single tear from her own face and looked down at the dying face of the man who had ruined her life. He reached out a hand, pulling her close. He put his lips to her ear, and with his last words, he whispered to her.

"I know what you are. I know what you've done. Do not hurt my son. He still loves you,"

And then he was still.

* * *

_A/N: Lucius is gone. Next chapter might take a while, but prepare to see some interesting times ahead for Draco and Ginny, as well as the Weasley's reaction to Ginny murdering a fellow human being (no, I didn't forget that they were __there!), and the transformation of Voldemort to Tom Riddle. Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter, sorry this one has taken so long, but let me know what you think yeah? It's almost over! Oh, and Sonorus Puteus means sleep well. Speak to you all again soon!_


	29. Memories

Sweet Vengeance  
Chapter 29

A/N: The first part in this chapter is simply Ginny's thoughts immediately after the events of the previous chapter. Everything else is about a week after that. I don't own anything in this story bar the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"_I know what you are."_

I'm a horrible person. I'm a monster. I'm alone now.

"_I know what you've done." _

I've betrayed the two closest friends I've ever had, and murdered a human being. I orchestrated his death, and I took pleasure in knowing that he would die.

"_Do not hurt my son." _

I've already hurt him. Draco won't speak to me. I killed his father – I can't blame him. All I need now is for him to find out the truth about my purpose here, and I'm dead. I wish I already was…

"_He still loves you,"_

* * *

Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ron Weasley, along with Harry Potter, carried the double coffin that held Molly and Arthur through the tunnels of Allysium where their tomb awaited. Weasley's had been buried here for as long as anybody could remember. The walls of the tunnel were lined with the small purple flower that its name was derived from, and the smell of the tunnel was exquisite. No one would have guessed that its purpose was to hide the smell of death.

The Weasley's were all upset, were all confused, but Ron in particular was in turmoil. His sister had promised him that she was still on their side. All the letters, all the signs had pointed to her telling the truth. But to _murder_ their parents! He wanted to try and believe that she had done it for a reason, that she still had one or two tricks up her sleeve, but he was too overcome with grief. Not even the Queen of the Dark Lord could bring the dead back to life.

"Ron, I need to apologise to you," Harry said later on.

"Not now Harry,"

"But your sister…you told me, but I – "

"Dammit I said not now Harry! Leave me alone!"

"But Ron – " Harry said uncertainly.

"Does the Boy Who Lived need his God damn hearing checked? Get away from me!" Ron yelled. His brothers all looked at him in shock, and Harry backed away to where Hermione stood with Fred.

"I don't understand what's gotten in to him," he whispered to Hermione.

"Our baby sister just killed our parents Harry, do you actually expect him to be open right now?" Fred snarled.

"I lost my parents too," Harry replied defensively.

"Oh Harry, it's not the same situation at all," Hermione said sadly. "You were too young to understand what was going on,"

"Yeah but – "

"No Harry, no buts. This isn't a situation you can fix with your pep talks about Voldemort losing in the end and casualties of war. After everything Molly and Arthur have done for you I would think you understood that," Hermione said, and she walked away to join Ron. Harry looked at Fred helplessly.

"Look Harry, you're a good mate. Right now, we're all in a shit of a situation. Our baby sister joined the dark side because her head was so messed up by you and Malfoy she didn't know what to do. She then went and murdered our parents. None of us are really open for a deep and meaningful right now," Fred said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"So you all blame me?" Harry asked bitterly.

"No…we just don't know who to blame is all. We've hardly spoken to each other all day. We're all trying to work out if we could have done something to prevent it – individually or as a family. We all feel guilt, because we all feel that we could have, and should have, done more to make Ginny happy at home with us,"

Harry couldn't believe it. He had never thought that he would hear such emotional words from Fred Weasley. He had heard about this sort of thing from Sirius and Remus – towards the end of the war, everyone had become so solemn and depressed, there had been no laughter or happiness. Just pain and death. He vowed that he would fix that. No matter what it took, regardless of whether or not he would die in the process, he would bring Ginny back to the Weasley's and he would end this war.

- - - - -

A few meters away from where Harry was making these declarations, Hermione put her arms around her boyfriend and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Something isn't right Hermione," Ron whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, it just isn't right. Why would she kill Mum and Dad? And what she said to me afterwards – 'they will sleep together forever' – why not just say 'haha they're dead'?"

"Maybe she was trying to be poetic Ron. Romeo and Juliet is her favourite story," Hermione suggested.

"I know. She used to say that she wished that she and Draco could use the Sleeping Beauty spell that the minister placed on Juliet in the wizard version, so that they could sleep together forever, and wake up when the world was a more accepting place,"

"That doesn't make sense. Isn't it only your true love that can wake you up from that spell?" Hermione asked.

Ron was shocked for a second that Hermione didn't know all the ins and outs of a spell. "No. It just needs to be a relative or close friend who has good intentions. I…" Ron's eyes glazed over and his mouth opened and closed several times. He was so deep in thought he forgot Hermione was there until she started shaking him.

"Ron? Ron what's wrong? Ron you're scaring me, talk to me!" Hermione said, worried.

"I'm sorry, I lost myself for a minute there. I'm sorry Hermione but I have to talk to Dumbledore,"

"Dumbledore? What – "

"I'll explain everything as soon as I can Hermione!"

Ron ran inside and used the Floo in the fireplace to get to Hogwarts. He came out at the Transfiguration classroom, and ran all the way to Headmasters office, bursting through the door without knocking. Remus, Snape and Dumbledore were seated around Dumbledore's desk. Snape jumped up from his seat and Remus looked at him in shock. Dumbledore remained calm.

"Mr Weasley, can we help you?"

"They're not dead!" he exclaimed.

"Weasley, what is this babble?" Snape asked, angrily.

"Sorry Professor. Headmaster, my parents. I don't think – um,"

He looked at Remus and Snape, and Dumbledore smiled.

"Remus and Severus have both been informed about our current situation with Ginevra. Please continue Mr Weasley,"

Ron nodded, understanding now why Remus looked so angry.

"I don't think Ginny killed Mum and Dad. I think they're alive,"

* * *

Ginny was confused. _He still loves you_, Lucius Malfoy had told her_. _To her knowledge Draco Malfoy had never loved her. As far as she could tell, the only person Draco had ever loved was his mother Narcissa. And surely he would never fall in love with a Weasley, regardless of what side he was on. His father would have killed him, tortured him, put him through the worst hell he could ever imagine simply for having _thoughts_ about a Weasley. How could he have loved her when he knew she was Harry's? It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense these days. Draco wasn't speaking to her. Blaise called in every now and then, but he didn't know what to say. And Tom…Tom had been pleased with her. Too pleased. She shuddered at the memory of his hands on her…his lips on her skin…

Her thoughts were broken by a knock at the door, and Blaise popped his head in the door.

"Can I come in?"

Ginny smiled, and he took that for a yes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty crappy actually,"

"You've hardy left your room in a week Ginny, you need some air," he said, taking a Butterbeer from her little fridge.

"Blaise, we live in a cave, there's no air," she replied.

"Ok sourface, how about leaving the cave?"

"What, you'll take me out and leave Draco here?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe he could come,"

"Forget it Blaise," she sighed. "He doesn't want to see me. And besides, I couldn't chance running into somebody,"

"Somebody like a Weasley?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise how could I do it? How could I put my family through that?" she was of course referring to making her family believe she'd killed Molly and Arthur – the result being that they all hated her, but Blaise didn't know that.

"Ginny if you hadn't, you'd be dead right now. We would have buried you last week with Lucius,"

Ginny let out a sob. As a traitor, Lucius had not been given the honor of a proper funeral. A hole in the ground with a small cross at the rear of the Dark Cave marked his burial spot. Narcissa Malfoy had been moping around the Cave all week with her son, too distraught to return to the home she had shared with her husband.

"Gin it was you or Lucius, you know that. Draco knows that,"

"That's why he hates me so much,"

"He doesn't hate you," Blaise tried to explain. He had had the same conversation with Draco who believed that Ginny hated him because she hadn't come to visit him. "He's just…confused. He hated his father. Lucius made his life hell, tortured him horribly when he first came to the Cave – "

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Draco wouldn't tell me. Anyway, yes he hated Lucius, we all did. But he still can't work out whether or not he wanted him dead. Lucius was his father,"

"But he wasn't a very good one, was he?" a voice said from behind them.

Ginny whipped her head around to find Draco standing in her doorway. "The door was open. I'll go if you like," he said.

"No! No, please stay," she said quietly.

"Uh, I'll go," Blaise said hurriedly. "I've got things to do, training, people to pretend to kill. You know the drill. See you later!"

"So…haven't really seen you around for a while," Draco said, still standing in the doorway.

"I haven't really wanted to see anybody," she replied. "You can sit down if you like,"

Draco sat awkwardly on the edge of her bed. "I don't hate you. I know you think I do, but I don't. I just…I had to sort some things out in my head, you know?"

"Yeah I know. For what it's worth, I'm sorry it happened Draco, I really am,"

"I believe you. I can't imagine my father betraying us to Dumbledore. It's just so weird. He always used to go on about how pathetic Dumbledore was, and how he couldn't wait to see Voldemort destroy him. I just can't imagine it. Maybe Voldemort was wrong,"

"Uh, I don't…I mean you heard him," she said, slightly worried. "There were only two people who knew, and – "

"And one of them was you Ginny,"

There was a long silence as the two of them stared at each other.

"Why would you do it? Why would you spy on us?" he asked her eventually.

"Draco please," she whispered, on the verge of tears. _He knows!_

"I've tried to understand. Tried to work out how you could betray us like that. But I don't get it. It's so…well it's so Gryffindor of you. I don't care about Voldemort, or my father or my stupid aunt or any of those people. But how could do it to Blaise and I?"

"There's really no point denying it, is there?" she asked.

"No. Not really," he replied.

"For what it's worth, nothing that you and Blaise have talked about has ever gone back to them,"

"So your parents?"

"Not really dead,"

"And your brothers?"

"None of them know. Well, except for Ron. Just Dumbledore and Ron, that's all,"

Ginny didn't mention that she thought that Snape might know by now.

"All for Potter right? You came in here, betrayed me and killed my Father all for Potter?"

"No. Not for Harry. I came in here…God I don't even know why. I remember being so sure about it, months ago. I think it was just after you left Hogwarts that Dumbledore approached me and told me that Tom was obsessed with me again. There was something, something important that I had to do. Some supreme reason I had to be here. But I just can't remember it. Just before I came here everything got so muddled, and all I knew was that I had to come. Yes, it was me who told Tom that I believed your father was betraying him, but not for the reasons you might think,"

"What possible reason would it be, if not for the diary thing?" Draco asked angrily.

Ginny sighed, and spoke very softly. "Tom thought that it was you Draco. He thought you were the spy. I had to protect you,"

"Why?"

"Gods I don't know!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "Up until a couple of months ago when I got here, I believed my purpose in life was simply to love Harry Potter. Then I got here, and the second I set eyes on you that purpose became twisted. And then that kiss…and then Tom told me that he thought you were the spy and this voice in my head started screaming that I had to protect you, and I don't understand it! You and I were never friends, we were never anything except enemies!"

Draco's head dropped, and Ginny looked at him confused.

"Right Draco?"

"You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

He leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips, and Ginny couldn't help but think how different it was to Harry's timid kisses, or Tom's hungry ones. Draco's kiss stirred something inside her. A warmth that she didn't understand.

"Draco," she whispered when he pulled away.

"It doesn't matter Ginny. It's not important," He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Shit! Can I do anything right?" Ginny yelled to nobody in particular.

"NO!" someone yelled back.

_What the hell? I must be imagining things..._

"NO!" someone screamed again.

Ginny ran to the door and yanked it open, surprised to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing at the end of the hallway ripping a letter to shreds.

"Bella, what's going on?" she asked, approaching the older woman with caution. If she ignored the fact that Bellatrix had murdered her best friend, she managed to get along with her quite well.

"That bitch!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"My blood! My flesh and blood! With that half-breed!"

Ginny was still staring at her confused, when Narcissa walked up behind her and placed a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Narcissa, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"It seems our niece has had a baby with the werewolf, Lupin," she replied coldly.

"Tonks and Remus had a baby?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yes. Teddy Lupin, after that fat muggle my sister married,"

"She screwed that monster! And they reproduced!" Bellatrix yelled. "I'll kill her! I'll kill them both!"

Ginny walked slowly back to her room, smiling, but feeling Narcissa's cold eyes on her the whole time. She closed her door, and felt tears running down her face. Remus and Tonks had had a baby. Baby Teddy. After everything they had been through, they had finally found some happiness. She wondered if Harry had been named godfather? Surely he had. Ginny felt a pang as she realised that the happiness that Tonks and Remus had found was a long way away from her yet.

* * *

Late that night, Ginny tiptoed through the hallways of the Dark Cave, counting doors until she came to the one she wanted. She opened it quietly and slipped inside.

"I should slice you to bits where you stand," Draco Malfoy snarled from his bed, his eyes still closed.

"I suppose that would end the pain I've been feeling since you left my room today," she replied.

"Ginny?"

"I need you to hold me Draco. I don't know what it is, I can't explain it, but when I'm with you everything feels right again. I feel warm, and alive. Draco I need to feel alive," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Shh, it's okay, come here," he said, pulling back the covers of his bed. She crawled in next to him and pressed against his chest.

"You're so warm," she said softly.

"I'm not the cold hearted monster everything thinks I am," he replied, half joking.

"I know you're not," she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Go to sleep Ginny. You're safe here,"

She pulled the covers around her shoulders and went straight to sleep.

* * *

_He started to lift her skirt but she pulled back, whispering, "You'll never get this Malfoy, never." He looked at her, shocked._

"_Poor little baby, you'll be alright!" she teased, walking away._

_- _

"_I'm going to show you why you __never __fool or embarrass a Malfoy. Come here!" and he lunged for her robes._

_- _

"_Strap yourself in, you're in for the ride of your life Malfoy," she replied, laughing. _

"_But there are no straps," he said, confused._

_- _

"_Don't you dare laugh at me for caring you stupid bitch!" he yelled. Ginny stopped. Had Malfoy just admitted to caring about her?_

_-_

"_Well, because, I don't know! You care about me?" she guessed. He froze. "I was right wasn't I?"_

_He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, hard and fast. Her arms fell limp at her side for a minute, but she picked them up and wrapped them around his chest. He pulled away slowly, but she pulled him back again. Neither of them heard the bell ring, or saw the swarms of people surround them, staring. She didn't notice Ron's shocked look as he came around the corner, didn't hear Hermione's shriek. She was so wrapped up in his arms, she didn't even notice Harry's tears…_

_-_

"_Yes, I really do," she replied, pulling away. "Whilst you want to be a Death Eater for the rest of your life, however short a time that may be, I actually want better things for myself, and earth to Draco, unless I pass, I ain't got nothing,"_

"_Ok, ok. No need to be a bitch," he replied, angrily._

"_No need to get narky," she replied in a sing-song voice._

"_You started it,"_

"_And I'm ending it. Bye Draco,"_

_-_

_She crept over to bed and slid in next to Draco. He sniffed and put his arm around her waist. She smiled softly to herself and snuggled into him. He smelt so good, and she finally felt like she was home._

"_I'll never leave you again, I promise," she whispered, and fell asleep._

_-_

"_Ginny, do you love me?" he asked, cutting her off._

"_Yes, of course I love you!"_

"_And no one else?" he asked. She paused for a second, remembering the voice that kept telling her she loved Tom… she considered whether she did love Tom, but as she looked into Draco's eyes, she saw the truth etched into them._

"_I love you, and no one else,"_

"_Then we are most definitely fine,"_

_-_

"_So what are you now?"_

"_I'm…I guess I'm just me. And me is good,"_

"_You is very good," he replied, kissing her forehead._

_-_

"_You've already chosen which side?"_

"_You forced me to choose, remember?"_

_He looked into her eyes and saw the truth. She would leave him one day, if he made this choice without her, she would leave him._

"_I'm with you Gin, no matter what side you choose,"_

_- _

"_No, Ginny. I think it would be best if we just let it go. I have to do what I've been told. It's better off this way,"_

"_If that's what you want,"_

_Her calm attitude stunned him._

"_Why are you letting this go so easily?" he asked her. She turned her head._

"_I knew it would happen. All along I guess I've known. There was never going to be a happily ever after for us,"_

_- _

_She heard his voice calling to her, and her eyes opened slightly as he rocked her. She caught sight of his platinum blonde hair and laughed slightly, knowing she had to push him away further._

_"Oh my God, Ginny. This never would have happened if I hadn't left you,"_

"_This happened __because__ you left me," she whispered._

"_What the hell do you mean?" he asked, looking upset._

"_Ask your mother. And get me my boyfriend will you?"_

_He had snarled at her and dropped her naked body. _

"_You little slut. Cover yourself, you're making me sick. __I hope you freeze to death before he finds you. Maybe it will teach you both a lesson,"_

_He threw a galleon at her and smirked._

"_For your services over the last 6 months. I don't need you anymore Ginny, remember that,"_

_-_

"_Hermione, Harry is a fantastic guy, and I care about him more than I can say, but I've never loved anyone the way I love Draco Malfoy,"_

"_Ginny he hurt you. He practically destroyed you inside and out, how could you possibly still love him?"_

"_I didn't leave him much choice Hermione. Draco Malfoy is a good man, he made me feel like I was special, like I was a woman with something to live for. Nothing in the world will ever make me stop loving him,"_

_- - - - - _

"Ginny! Ginny wake up! Ginny what's going on!" Ginny was screaming and yelling, kicking the air. Draco shook her awake, and Ginny stared at him.

"I…I love you," she said, staring into his eyes.

"What?"

"I remember everything,"

"You – you remember?"

"Everything. I came here for you Draco, only for you. God I love you! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be silly," he said, kissing her head. "Everything's going to be okay now,"

She kissed him hard on the lips, and he flipped her over on the bed.

"This is going to be bad for business," she whispered, laughing. "I can tell,"

* * *

_Ginny got her memories back! Yay! For those who didn't work it out, Ginny was forced by Tom to ah…consummate their relationship you might say. Yuk. So now that Ginny has her memories back, things are going to get very interesting…stay with me people, the end is near! xx_

_P.S. That last line is from Moulin Rouge some of you might have noticed. And thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I can't wait until this is over, so I can go back to the start and edit all the crappy chapters I wrote when I was 14!_


End file.
